


RWBY and the Bizarre Stars

by MajorContra



Category: RWBY, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Jojo Characters in Remnant, Jonathan receives a stand, Mystery, Original Stands, Possible Future Romance/Slow Burn, Pre-Hamon Jonathan, Pre-Vampire Dio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 78,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorContra/pseuds/MajorContra
Summary: After being kidnapped by a mysterious lady in a mask, Jonathan Joestar found himself lost in a strange world with his look-alike Josuke and his friend Okuyasu. The young archaeologist in training was unprepared, crossing paths with a gang of villains after a girl named Ruby Rose.With his friends and enemies equipped with stands, how will Jonathan hold his own in this bizarre adventure?





	1. Look-alike

**Author's Note:**

> One thing I feel should be addressed before anything is that chapter 1 is written differently than the rest of the story. This is because originally this story was co-written with my friend (who came up with the story in the first place and was the better writer by a long shot). Long story short, it’s just me writing the story now, so I apologise for the noticeable change in writing style afterwards. 
> 
> With that being said, you should know that this was written originally before RWBY volume 4 came out (so the story won't align perfectly with the RWBY lore) and the story starts off assuming you are finished up to Jojo part 4. However, that changes later as more characters are introduced. 
> 
> I’ve heard good things about Ao3, so decided to check it out and repost my story here. The only thing I’ve left out are the author's notes, as I felt they are a bit dated now. But if you have any questions, feel free to ask. And as always, thanks for reading.

# Look-alike

Jonathan Joestar had been studying Archeology for almost a year after his sixteenth birthday. The many trinkets and oddities that decorated the Joestar family estate often had long, winding histories that entranced his younger self. Jonathan had devoured their stories and found the tales much more to his liking than the fanciful adventures one found in the pages of fiction. After all, nothing he knew added to the daring drama of heroes quite like knowing it had all been true. Which is why one odd item in particular had occupied his childhood imagination well into his adolescence. The Stone Mask.

The Mask had been obtained by his father in Jonathan's youth, and despite years of (admittedly half hearted) inquisition, George Joestar never had any answers when his son asked after the morbid visage of that Mask. The child would not be discouraged. After all, the mask was real. It sat before him as surely as his chair sat beneath him at dinner, so it had to have a history. It must have been SOMEONE'S mask. Perhaps the well-worn shroud of a vigilante, or master thief! Of course, the speculations of a child were things that often proved inaccurate. So, when Jonathan was made to grow up and consider his future, he found that his fascination masked an underlying frustration: Jonathan Joestar simply could not stand for lost history.

Nothing had quite prepared him for the amount of work that went into become a professional archeologist, but Jonathan had soldiered on. Stressful, sleepless nights gave him no pause. He began to worry, however, when the hallucinations began.

Jonathan was a man of reason, he liked to believe, and so the massive swirling cloud of red gas could only be explained by overworking himself. Jonathan had never experienced hallucinations before, but he was reasonably confident they were supposed to appear real to whoever observed them. Knowing something and experiencing it yourself was often drastically different. Jonathan was almost certain he could smell the noxious cloud in his room. His skin tickled at the phantom touch of bloody vapor, all while the logical mind he had been devoting his life to blooming for the past year raged against the notion that any of this was really happening.

It was silenced when the figure of a human being took shape in the mist. Legs, arms, and a head became distinct before further defining into the shape of a woman. Once she had completely solidified, Jonathan could only marvel at the strange perversions of his inner psyche. The violent red of her garments blended near perfectly into the mist she had been born from. The fabric folded across her breast in a manner than faintly recalled some of clothing of the Eastern countries. Japan?, his scholarly mind offered, but the rest of him was in no state to verify. The skirt of a dress hung directly from her waist and offered little protection against Jonathan's observation. The majority of her legs were covered, but her thighs were left bare.

While Jonathan considered himself a gentleman above base perversions, he could not stop the warm flush of his cheeks. Thankfully for his dignity, any further illicit consideration was tarnished by the mask. Even the Stone Mask could not compare to the broken madness of the design. Stark white bone-like structures inclosed her entire head while red lines crossed their breadth. Trailing behind the grim thing was a collection of black feathers, perhaps plucked from a raven or a crow of considerable size. If this was the sort of woman Jonathan's mind conjured from its depths, perhaps he should heed the advice of his university friends and enjoy the company of real gentlewomen more frequently.

"Who are you?" The question burst from Jonathan's lips before he could help it. As if his madness was not apparent enough, now he could not help himself but speak to the phantom. The woman's head tilted in a considering fashion before her low voice hummed beneath the mask, "Someone who needs your help." Had he not been considerably frightened at this point, Jonathan would have scoffed. "And how might I help you, good lady?" he asked.

Offering no answer, she lunged for Jonathan. Before his reflexes could offer any resistance, she was behind him. Her size betrayed her strength, and she shoved Jonathan's considerable mass forward into the mist.

* * *

 

Well, that sucked. The grass beneath him was pleasant, at least. Not too wet with morning dew to hurt his clothes. Or his hair. Sitting up, Jojo took stock of what he could see and what he knew. A woman in red had appeared before him and pushed him into a red cloud. Now he was sitting… In a field. He didn't recognize anything, so it was unlikely he was anywhere close by. Shit. He had to get back home. He didn't even want to think about how much school he was going to miss. Sighing, Jojo's thoughts turned to school. Specifically, his friends. Wait a minute…

"OKUYASU?!" Josuke's partner-in-crime had been right by his side when the woman appeared. If she had used her weird portal Stand to attack him, then Okuyasu was on his own against a hostile Stand user. Sure, his friend was tough, but tough didn't win Stand battles! He had to get back before-

"Ooh… My head… Stop screaming, Josuke…" Okuyasu sat up, revealing himself from the tall grass that hid him from view. Well, one crisis averted, Josuke thought, now we have to deal with another one.

"Okuyasu, get up!" ordered Josuke. "If we're both here, that means she thinks she can take us on together, which means her Stand's tough." Okuyasu nodded in understanding and the two friends summoned their respective Stands. Even under the watchful eyes of Crazy Diamond and The Hand, neither delinquent relaxed. Stand users were notoriously crafty, even the ones who had no idea what the hell a "Stand" was, and because of the wide range of powers available to the ghostly manifestations of a soul, you never knew what to expect. Tough didn't win Stand battles, smart did. Even so, Josuke had never heard of Stands capable of using a power so far from the user. It took him a minute to realize, but they had to be almost the entire globe away. It was winter in Morioh, but here the bite of cold was nowhere to be felt.

"Okuyasu, something's not right." His scarred friend risked sending him a questioning glance.

"What do you mean?"

Josuke frowned. "It was one of the first things Jotaro taught me about Stands: Power and Range don't go together. If you have a strong Stand, it can't do anything too far from you, while a weak Stand could get as far as fifty meters away. So a Stand capable of teleporting a couple of nearly full grown teenagers should only be able to move us a couple meters."

Okuyasu blinked at the reminder. "So…" he began, "She's not here?" Josuke's frown deepened and he shook his head. "That's not what I meant. Even if she came with us, it wouldn't increase her range. The only explanation I can think of is that whatever that was… It wasn't a Stand."

The idea disturbed them both. If it wasn't a Stand, that meant they didn't know the rules of this fight. Even someone like me knows you gotta know what you're fighting, Okuyasu thought to himself. He would be the first to admit that he had trouble keeping up with complicated stuff, so he was always quick to ask smart guys like Josuke, "So, what do we do?"

"First, we make sure she's really not here." The two continued to watch the landscape around them. Anything, even a blade of grass, could give away a hidden opponent. Something odd caught Josuke's eye, and he grabbed Okuyasu's shoulder. "I see it."

The field they were in had long, uncut grass that swayed in the summer wind. All the grass should have been swaying in waves, but one patch couldn't bend as far. Either it was shorter than the grass around it, or it was being partially pinned to the ground.

Josuke and Okuyasu approached the grass from opposite sides. Once they were both as close as they dared to get, Okuyasu's Stand scraped away the grass, ready.

"Josuke, I don't think this is who we're looking for."

* * *

 

Jonathan's head throbbed with pain. His landing had been far less than pleasant, and he had managed to catch the side of a tree with his skull. After making sure he was not concussed (to the best of his ability; he was no doctor, and would be sure to seek a professional soon), he took stock of his surroundings. The woods were alive with the sounds of small animals and insect chittering away at each other. A vibrant green filter of light shown through the tree canopy. It was beautiful, Jonathan had to admit.

Admiring the view wouldn't get him to a doctor, however, so he set off further into the woods. At first, every tree seemed exactly as the last, every rock seemed familiar. Once he had adapted to the forest environment, he began to notice subtle details that marked his progress. Elms with nests, oaks with holes, and other trees with hidden additions marked Jonathan's path as unique at least, though they could not help him find his way to civilization. His stumbling jaunt came to an end once he found himself in a wide field, with grass that tickled past his knees. Taking a deep breath, he savored the crisp clean air around him.

He didn't get to enjoy it very long before the same red mist manifested in the center of the field. Two young men flew forth from the cloud and hid themselves within the grass. Jonathan, wasting no time, threw himself to the ground. His blood deafened him as it rushed through the veins of his ears, and for a moment he was certain his pounding heart would toss him bodily into the air. If that woman had servants, then it felt fair for him to assume she was a woman of some status. The Joestar family hadn't had to deal with many rivals during Jonathan's life, but his father hadn't been shy about telling stories of kidnapped young Joestars held to ransom. He heard the murmuring of voices. One, strong and confident, another, slow and questioning. The cadence of their conversation carried tones of worry and uncertainty. Jonathan wasn't sure exactly how a kidnapper should sound, but he was certain they never should show hesitation in their dark deeds.

Perhaps, then, he had misjudged these two lads? It may even happen that the two were victims of that witch as he was! If such a thing were true, he could find them valuable allies. A question in his heart held his tongue from crying out for them: What if he was wrong?

He did not have long to question himself before the grass which was his only defense brushed itself away, as if by an invisible hand, and he was left staring into the scarred face of a young man. His intimidating features of gnarled skin and a harsh jawline were betrayed by his eyes. Wide, questioning, and even when the young man's harsh brow twisted in confusion, they shone with a childish light.

His partner was similarly roguish, with hair that defied physics as Jonathan knew them in a delightfully irreverent manner. His lazy expression could not mask the tenseness of his muscles, and while his gaze drifted wherever he may allow it, the delinquent was clearly ready for Jonathan to attack his friend. This was a man who carried himself in complete confidence that he would die for his fellow man, if ever they needed so of him.

Jonathan knew in his heart that these were kind, good men.

"Josuke, I don't think this is who we're looking for."

Josuke eyed the stranger with caution. He looked just as surprised as they were. He also was obviously not the one who had attacked them, but that didn't count for much. Underlings were pretty easy to buy. On the other hand, he was also young, maybe even Josuke's age. The woman who dragged them out here was older, it'd be too weird for her to meet this guy in public and order him around.

He also wasn't wearing a mask. The woman wanted not to be recognized under that weird bird face, but Josuke was sure he'd be able to pick this guy out in a police lineup. His face was very distinct. Wait, Josuke thought, he's not that distinctive. Why am I so sure I'd recognize him?

"Hey, Josuke, he kinda looks like you!"

Okuyasu was right. The same dark hair, the same shape of the eye, and the same strong-yet-pointed jawline was present on both men's faces. For a fraction of a second, their expressions of surprise were mirrored as well before Josuke's hardened.

"That doesn't matter. If anything, that makes him more suspicious. Stand up," he ordered the prone man. Jonathan followed the instructions carefully and slowly, his hands open in what he hoped to be a pacifying gesture. "I can assure you gentlemen," he began, "that I am not your enemy." Before he could continue, he was interrupted by Josuke's harsh tone.

"Then who are you?"

Once again, the conversation was interrupted, but not by a voice. This interruption came in the form of a chorus of growls, accompanied by one lone celebratory howl.

Massive wolf-like creatures with fur as black as tar and masks of bone circled the three. Their jaws snapped in anticipation of crunching human bone.

Jonathan had never seen a wolf in person before, but he knew enough to know that those who encountered a pack rarely survived. These creatures were much more vicious than any wolf he had ever read about, and the gathering was more like an army than a pack. At least fifty of the gruesome beasts dotted the spaces between the trees, with undoubtedly more at their backs. He was certain that this was his doom.

"Josuke, what the hell are these things?" asked Okuyasu.

Josuke took a moment to observe them before answering, "Well, they don't look like Stands. Keep this guy where he is, Okuyasu, and don't let any of them near him!"

With Crazy Diamond at Josuke's back and The Hand at Okuyasu's, the two friends stood to protect the visibly frightened man they had just been interrogating.

A wolf creature lunged for Josuke's throat, but had its neck snapped by the invisible hands of a giant. The next dove for his legs, but met a wall of pain shaped like a leg. One after another, the wolves sought to overpower Josuke. He could dispatch individuals with ease, by the sheer amount of them was beginning to make him sweat. That's when one brave wolf dove straight for Josuke's head. He managed to lean away from the attack, but felt a quick tension that ended with a sharp pluck.

The wolf had managed to tangle a few of Josuke's hairs in his teeth. Josuke didn't like to hurt animals, but he could no longer let any of these monsters leave unbroken.

"DORARARARA!"

Crazy Diamond howled in a rage to echo its master's inner fury. Josuke ran headfirst into the wolves, allowing diamond hard fists to plow through the masses.

Meanwhile, Okuyasu maintained his position beside Jonathan. The Hand scraped away any wolf who got close and pull in any who would not. Both the Stand and the user were eerily quiet in the heat of battle. Okuyasu was focused entirely on the fight in front of him.

Once the two Stand users had settled into a rhythm, the wolves began falling in greater numbers. Some had their left and right arms fused together as the space between them disappeared, and other found themselves trapped in tree trunks and rocks that formed around them. It would have been a bloody and carnal scene if the wolves didn't fade away after death.

When the last of the wolves turned to dust, Jonathan finally felt enough strength in him to ask the obvious question, "What is God's name did you two do?"

Josuke once again regarded his double. He didn't see them? he asked himself. It was possible. If this was an act, it was a very convincing one. Josuke could think of only one way to be completely sure.

Crazy Diamond flew from Josuke's body, a pink fist cocked back to deliver a punishing blow. Jonathan didn't blink. Crazy Diamond leaned forward, its nose nearly touching Jonathan's. This time, he did blink, but not in concern. His eyes kept looking forward. Josuke ground his teeth together. He had more success with this trick when he had tried it with the alien. His next idea was a last resort, but he couldn't risk this stranger being a hostile Stand user, especially when they were stranded who-knows-where.

"DORA!" Crazy Diamond howled as he drove a fist into Jonathan's chest. His skin split, his ribs snapped inwards, and any organs that could not be pushed aside were flung out onto the forest floor.

Crazy Diamond withdrew its fist, and Jonathan rapidly knitted back together under the influence of Josuke's power.

Jonathan shivered for a moment and sat down in the grass. "Forgive me, gentlemen. I feel a sudden faintness from all the excitement." Okuyasu eyes bulged at the implication. He didn't even realize what happened? Josuke's scarier than I thought. Even Tonio's food doesn't work so fast that you can't feel it.

Josuke finally allowed himself to relax. Only users with incredible control could contain their Stands in life threatening situations, and if this guy was that good, then Josuke and Okuyasu were probably going to die no matter how ready they were.

Josuke offered an apologetic smile and said, "Hey, sorry about earlier. We thought you were working with someone who… pranked us." Jonathan was immediately suspicious of the explanation.

"Must have been quite the prank to have you so rattled. Perhaps you could explain your embarrassment to me, and allow me to understand why I was treated so harshly when I was discovered?" Josuke's face flushed with embarrassment. He had been really tough on the guy.

"Look, I really am sorry about that," he offered, "The truth is, me and my friends have all been on edge lately. A couple weeks ago, we had a run in with some crazy guy. We thought you might have been one of the people helping him for a second."

Jonathan's expression softened as he spoke, "Well, I can hardly blame a man for being cautious after such an ordeal." He offered Josuke a small but warm smile before his face bunched up in confusion. "You say the man had help? What sort of help could a madman solicit?"

Josuke barked in laughter before coughing into his fist. He couldn't hide his smile as he said, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but I'll try anyway." He counted them off on his fingers as he listed, "Let's see, there was a rock star, a rat, a ghost, a biker, a plant, a…" He paused for a moment to think of a description, "I guess that one was a normal guy, but he really liked scaring people."

Jonathan didn't show any signs of confusion. It helped that he hadn't understood a few of Josuke's descriptions. Internally, Jonathan was now sure he was dealing with two of the mentally incompetent. Honestly, ghosts and plants conspiring against them? Still, no matter how nonsensical the supposed assistants were, it would have been rude to stare slack jawed as if Josuke were some kind of mad man. In the interest of polite conversation, Jonathan merely commented, "It sounds as if you've had quite the ordeal."

Josuke was momentarily stunned by how calm he seemed, but adapted quickly. "Oh, yeah, things got kinda bizarre for a few months. Oh, wait, I forgot the most important one!" Josuke punctuated the exclamation with a slap to his own forehead. "There was also this crazy lady with a freaky bird mask! We just saw her."

Jonathan felt his vision swim and his stomach tighten into knots. No… That's impossible, there's no way they mean the same woman…

Okuyasu jumped in with a grin, "Yeah, she just walked out of some red cloud and disappeared! She was too scared to even fight us!" The idea that one of their many enemies would run scared was not a very funny one, but nonetheless, Josuke and Okuyasu began howling with laughter at the thought.

As the two laughed at the mystery woman's expense, Jonathan felt the pit fall out of his stomach. That confirms it… I wasn't seeing things, I was really kidnapped! And so were these two! Why would someone kidnapped three men and drop them in the forest? There must be some sort of connection between us.

Jonathan coughed to get his new companions attention. He offered a handshake as he introduced himself, "My name is Jonathan Joestar. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

Okuyasu and Josuke stopped laughing. Both had broken out into a sweat, and were looking at Jonathan as if he'd been a ghost walking the Earth. Josuke was the first to recover.

"D-did you say 'Joestar'?" he asked.

"I did," Jonathan confirmed with a nod. "I assume you're both familiar with my family?"

Josuke finally shook the offered hand while he talked, "I'm Josuke Higashikata, and this is my pal, Okuyasu. My father's a guy named 'Joseph Joestar'."

Jonathan took in the other man's features again. "Well, that explains our resemblance. I must confess, however, that I've not had the pleasure of meeting Joseph myself, Mr. He-, uh, Hega…"

"Just call me Josuke."

"Of course, Josuke." Jonathan gave an apologetic smile.

"The thing is, I only recently learned I was related to the Joestar family. The Joestars only found out I existed when they learned Joseph had an affair with my mother." said Josuke

"I see. I'm sorry to hear that." said Jonathan.

Strange. I've never heard anything about this. Well, Josuke seems about as old as I am. If Joseph was the kind of man to have affairs, it's hardly surprising father would distance him from our side of the family before I was born.

Noticing the mood was growing sour quickly, Josuke interjected, "Hey, don't get the wrong idea. Everything sort of worked out - in a weird way. Me and the Joestars are cool now. I'm just saying, I have no clue how closely me and you are related." said Josuke.

"Eh, you guys are probably cousins or something." Okuyasu suggested with a shrug. Josuke shrugged along with him,

"Yeah, that could be it. Either way, we're all stuck in this situation, so let's find a way out of here together. Starting with how we all got here."

Jonathan grew serious and nodded. "Of course."

Jonathan's original suspicions had returned with a vengeance. If this woman had kidnapped two Joestars, there could be no other explanation. Of course, that still left the two most current and pressing problems: Where were they, and how did they get here? And, added a small part of Jonathan's mind that had been forgotten in the face of progress, how they managed to kill those wolf creatures.

* * *

 

Dammit! The situation was worse than Josuke thought. It was already bad enough knowing that woman was able to teleport both of them to some field in the middle of nowhere, but she picked up someone from the other side of the world, too?

Jonathan, with no Stands to blame events on, was at a total loss. "Do either of you suspect she may have been some sort of witch?" It was ridiculous superstition, but then again, superstition couldn't target his family.

"To be honest, I have no clue what she is. It is weird that she asked you for help, but obviously it was some sort of trick. She wanted us to be here, and why would she pick right here if it weren't for those monsters?" asked Josuke.

"Perhaps she is after the Joestar family fortune?" Jonathan offered.

"If that's true, why the hell did I have to be dragged into all of this? Unless…" Okuyasu paused for a moment, then quickly grabbed Josuke.

"Josuke! She knows!" yelled Okuyasu, shaking Josuke by his shoulders hard enough to give lesser men whiplash.

"Hey, calm down! What are you talking about?!" asked Josuke.

"The lottery! She's after the money! She wants our cut of the five million yen!" Okuyasu teeth were clenched beneath his bulging eyes.

Josuke let out a sigh and said, "Okuyasu, what does killing us in the middle of nowhere have anything to do with our money? It's not like she's in our will. And even if she were, two thirds of five million yen's nothing compared to the Joestar's money." He felt a twinge of guilt pointing that out to Okuyasu. It felt a little too much like holding that over him. He didn't feel too bad, though. After all, he had turned that money down.

"I think Mr. Okuyasu does bring up a good point though. Why just us? We aren't the only members of the Joestar family," said Jonathan, eager to get back on track.

The moment Jonathan asked the question he began to worry. If he was here, what was happening back at home? Was his father okay? What about Dio?

Jonathan struggled to maintain his expression. He would never forget what it was like when they first met. Even though the past couple years with his adopted brother seemed peaceful, he never had forgotten what Dio had done that first year. Jonathan truly wanted to believe Dio was his brother, but the idea of leaving his father alone with him wasn't the comforting thought it should have been.

"Yeah, that is true. I hope Joseph and Jotaro haven't ran into her." said Josuke

"We can figure all this out later!" shouted Jonathan. He winced at his cracked composure and took a moment to calm down before continuing, "We need to find civilization and get our bearings. I'm sure you'd both agree it's best we do so together."

Josuke and Okuyasu shared a skeptical look at Jonathan's outburst, but agreed.

"Right! Let's get the hell out of this forest. As soon as we find a somewhere safer, I'll call Jotaro to send someone to take us home." said Josuke.

"Let's get something to eat before they get here, I'm starving!" said Okuyasu.


	2. The Pale Man

### The Pale Man

The troupe continued through the woods. Jonathan cast a glance over his shoulder every few steps, whenever he convinced himself that he heard something, but Josuke and Okuyasu never broke their confident stride. Bizarre events had become the norm for them. Despite the cavalier attitudes, the two of them knew that they probably weren't out of danger quite yet. A quick pace was simply the best solution. No one wanted to spend the night in the woods with a killer on the loose. The two Japanese men quickly outpaced Jonathan, but when they stopped to let him catch up, Josuke took advantage of the momentary privacy.

"Hey Okuyasu, keep an eye out for anything and keep it subtle. I don't want to scare Jonathan, but I have a feeling those wolves aren't the only thing that lady has in store for us."

Okuyasu nodded along with Josuke's reasoning. "Right, but do you think we should tell Jonathan about our Stands? I'm surprised he hasn't asked about it yet. You'd think he would be freaking out over how we killed those wolf things. Was he even watching?"

Josuke rubbed the back of his head trying his hardest to think back with little luck. "Hard to say, I wasn't exactly watching him during the fight. Either way, I'm sure he's wondering how two teenagers possibly beat them all. I'd rather delay the question. I'm not sure where to begin explaining what a Stand is to someone who doesn't have one."

"Gentlemen!"

Jonathan was waving to get their attention. When they had returned to him, Jonathan gestured towards a small chimney, barely distinguishable from the surrounding tree-trunks. A comforting expression swept over Jonathan's face as he got a glimpse of civilization. "At last! Perhaps whoever lives there can aid us."

Josuke, however, was immediately suspicious about their fortunate situation. Besides the obvious fact that the house could be a trap, it also begged the question who could possibly live in a forest inhabited by monsters? With skepticism written all over his face, Josuke said, "Let's be careful about this Jonathan. It could be the masked lady's house for all we know."

"I hope it's her! We can pay her back by messing with her stuff!" Okuyasu said, beaming from the idea of getting petty revenge.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Josuke couldn't help but find the humor in Okuyasu's idea. "Ha! Like we can drop her toothbrush in the toilet!"

"Yeah! And we can steal her underwear too!"

"Gentlemen!" Jonathan snapped, having about enough us his companions' mischievous and undignified ideas. "If the house is indeed our kidnapper's and is also unoccupied, then it would be wise of us to look for clues on her motives and not…violate her belongings."

Josuke calmed down and gave Jonathan an apologetic gesture. "Alright, alright Jonathan. We'll just check it out to see if anything is suspicious. Okuyasu, come with me."

"Tch, I'm at least peeing on her door or something." Okuyasu said, scowling at Jonathan.

Jonathan was quick to notice that he wasn't included in the mission. "Gentlemen, wait. If there's a possibility you two could be endangered then I must go as well." Jonathan couldn't, in good conscious, stand idle while let his fellow men marched to a possibility dangerous situation.

Jonathan's sudden will to help made Josuke and Okuyasu freeze in place. While his chivalrous attitude was something to be admired, both Josuke and Okuyasu knew Jonathan would be way over his head going into this without a stand. They both looked at each other knowing that as soon as they turned around one of them would have to give Jonathan some kind of explanation. As they shifted their directions back to Jonathan, Okuyasu was the first to speak. "Eh, Jonathan, don't be ridiculous you can't come because, um…" Okuyasu halted mid-sentence leaving an uncomfortable silence with his lack of a follow-up.

"...Why not?" asked Jonathan, waiting patiently for an explanation to Okuyasu's case.

In an attempt to save Okuyasu, Josuke intervened, "I think you misunderstood what we meant Jonathan! While we infiltrate the house, we need you to watch our backs from a distance."

Okuyasu gestured at Josuke in agreement, "Y-yeah, right!"

Jonathan pondered their suggestion. "I see! I'll be your eyes for the area around the house! Just in case someone shows up while you two are investigating the house. Luckily, I recently read a book on bird calls that I can use to get your guy's attention." Jonathan said, demonstrating his technique.

 _Wow. Josuke's cousin is kind of a nerd._ Okuyasu thought as he watched Jonathan perform, from what he could tell, really bad bird calls.

Surprised and relieved that his quick explanation worked, Josuke gave Jonathan a thumbs up. "Great! If everything is all clear we'll call you over."

Jonathan returned the gesture, "Roger! Be careful gentlemen!"

They gave a wave to Jonathan as they progress towards the house and, once they got to a safe distance, Okuyasu put his arm around Josuke's shoulders. "Ha! You smug bastard. This is what I love about you!"

Josuke couldn't help but crack a grin as well, "I can't believe that actually worked. Jonathan didn't strike me as the gullible type."

Unfortunately for Josuke and Okuyasu, growing up with someone like Dio doesn't leave you gullible. Perhaps Jonathan couldn't blame them. The truth was he didn't do anything when the wolves attacked them. Why would they think he could help this time? But the bigger question that lingered in Jonathan's mind; how did they possibly defeat those wolfs? The fact that they didn't want Jonathan to come with them only further justified his suspensions. And considering Jonathan was just as, if not more, physically fit as Josuke and Okuyasu, the reason couldn't be strength alone. As much as Jonathan wanted to trust his new comrades, he had to admit that their situation wasn't the only thing that was peculiar.  _Josuke, Okuyasu. Just what is it you two have that I don't?_

* * *

Josuke and Okuyasu concealed themselves behind the closest trees to observe the house. From there they could see the house was much more than a simple log cabin. The house was two stories tall with a porch on the side, a chimney, and even had a shed in the back. Seemed pretty well built and, interesting enough, the architecture was definitely foreign to Japan. No other buildings encompassed the area, though a path came from the front of the house but only lead to more forest. Its humble appearance made it anything but intimidating, but as stand users you quickly learn not to trust appearance alone.

"Hey, Josuke, look." Okuyasu drew Josuke's attention to a mailbox at the end of the lawn. "If mail is delivered here that must mean we're close to a town or something, right?"

Josuke curiously scratched his chin at his friend's observation, "Yeah, that's definitely a good sign. Glad to see we at least ended up somewhere civilized. If we're lucky and the person is friendly, maybe they'll have a phone we can use."

"Hey, maybe they have some food to spare too." Okuyasu offered with a gleefully greedy expression.

"Perhaps they could spare some shampoo too. I'm starting to worry about my hair." Josuke said, rubbing his hair for a moment but then really began to think about what they were doing. "This is going to be embarrassing if the person turns out friendly. They'll probably think we're robbing them or something." Josuke couldn't say this is the first house he's ever search, but normally he had better reasons. The idea of possibly breaking into an innocent person's house was a bit unnerving.

"You're not chickening out now, are you Josuke?" Okuyasu teased, grinning at Josuke for second guessing himself.

Josuke scowled at Okuyasu and said, "Hey, I'm just saying we need to figure this out quickly before anyone sees us. Let's check the windows and see if we can see anything."

The two teenagers stayed low and quickly advanced to the side of the house. Sticking close to the wall, Josuke leaned up to a window to take a peak. And he saw…nothing. It was dark. Peculiarly dark.

"Hey, what do you see?" Okuyasu asked, eager to find out what was inside.

"For some reason, it's really dark in here. I can't see anything." Josuke said as he inched himself closer to the window to the point where his hair was touching the house.

"You think it's haunted or something?" Okuyasu jokingly suggested.

Okuyasu's statement made Josuke's hair stand on end and the phasmophobic teen turned swiftly towards his companion. "Hey, don't say stuff like that! Maybe we'll have better luck if we try another angle."

They both sneaked to the corner of the house and Josuke, who was leading, peaked around the corner and noticed the front door was left slightly open.

"Okuyasu, they left the door open. I guess that's a good sign someone is probably home."

"Huh, that's pretty careless."

Josuke smirked at the opportunity and said, "Well, it looks like they gave us a perfect opportunity to see just what's inside this house."

As they turned the corner and began to approach the door, Okuyasu grabbed Josuke shoulder. "Josuke stop. I think I can hear voices." he said as he cupped his hand to his ear.

"Cut it out already Okuyasu! Now's not the time for jokes!" Josuke exclaimed, under the impression Okuyasu was further making fun of Josuke's fear of the paranormal.

"No, I'm serious. It's coming from in the house. Just listen." Okuyasu insisted.

Josuke leaned close to the house and Okuyasu was right. He could hear people talking from inside the house. Both of them stayed silent to make out what they were saying. From what they could make out there were about two people, both older males.

"I'm losing my patience with you. Tell me where she is."

"Kiss my ass! Just what the hell do you want with her?!"

"That's none of your concern. I've been merciful, but if you keep this up you will force me to use other methods to make you talk."

Josuke and Okuyasu looked at each other in shock, not sure what to think. Just what the hell was going on in there? Josuke leaned into the door's crack to see what was possibly going on but once again the darkness concealed what was inside. As Josuke continued to frustratingly look around, he eventually came across two glowing red eyes glaring at him from across the room.

"Gah!" Josuke, nearly shitting himself, instinctively jumped back from the door and two lasers shoot out of the house right where his head was a second ago. Okuyasu stood there in shock as the lasers shot all the way across the front lawn. "J-Josuke!"

Josuke didn't have the slightest idea what was going on in that house. But what he did know was whoever was in there was a dead man. Wasting no time, Josuke picked himself back up and charged straight at the door. "Let's go Okuyasu!"

"Right!"

The two teenagers busted through the door and run right into the house. The two of them looked around the dark house frantically in the hope of introducing someone to their stands.

"I don't know what's going on in here, but I know I have to kick someone's ass!" Josuke said, ready to wail on the first sign of movement.

"Who the hell is messing with us!? Did you see what he looked like?" Okuyasu asked, unsure of who exactly their target was.

"Yeah! If you see some guy with red eyes, punch him!"

"You kids need to get out of here. He's dangerous." uttered a weak voice. Following the voice, Josuke and Okuyasu found a man lying on the floor. Josuke kneels down to help him and, in closer inspection, he could see he was a middle-aged man with blond hair. It appeared that he'd been beaten pretty badly and used what little energy he had left to call to them.

"We can help you with your injuries, but you need to tell us where that guy went!" Josuke insisted.

The man weakly pointed towards a corner of the room.

 _What!? Behind us!?_  They both thought. But before they could both turn around they felt a crushing weight all around them. The weight forced Josuke and Okuyasu to fall flat on the ground. They both tried to pick themselves back up but it was futile.

"What the hell is happening!? I can't move!" Okuyasu panicked.

"It's like gravity is hundred times stronger than it normally is!" said Josuke.

The same voice they heard earlier spoke from the corner of the room. "And who are you two?" Josuke and Okuyasu were so pinned down they couldn't even turn their heads to look at him.

"Let us go you asshole! You don't know who you're messing with!" yelled Okuyasu, paying no attention to the man's question.

The man disregarded Okuyasu's threat with a quick laugh. "I'm afraid you're in no position to make threats. So tell me, do you two know the whereabouts of the girls who live here?"

"Even if we did, like hell we would tell you!" stated Josuke, not giving him the pleasure of interrogating them.

"I don't even know these kids! Just let them go! I'm the one you want!" the injured man desperately pleaded.

"Is that so? It's unfortunate you two would come here at such a time. But I can't let you two leave here alive. You two have already seen too much. I'll make your deaths quick." Josuke judged by his voice that he was out of Crazy Diamond's range and it didn't help that he couldn't see where he was either. If they didn't come up with something quick they were screwed.

"Josuke! Okuyasu!"

Jonathan ran into the house after seeing the laser from a distance and came to investigate. He knew he was supposed to stay put, but he was incapable of standing around knowing that his friends could be endangered. "Hello?! Gentlemen are you there?!" Jonathan yelled trying his best to see inside the dark house.

"Jonathan?! Stay out! It's a trap!" Josuke warned.  _Shit! Now Jonathan's endangered too._

"What?! Where are you guys!?" Jonathan asked. Looking further, he found his two comrades lying on the ground. "Um, what are you two doing on the floor?"

"Idiot! Don't worry about that right now! Just get out of here already!" yelled Okuyasu.

"I'm afraid I can't do that!" Jonathan said, refusing to heed their warnings, "A gentlemen can't leave his friends behind! We're in this together!"

"I-It can't be! Jonathan Joestar!?"

Jonathan faced a corner where the voice was and saw a man in the shadows with red eyes looking at him. Jonathan got into a boxing stance and confidently yelled, "You are correct, sir! I don't know how you know who I am, but you better leave my friends alone or you will have to face me!"

"Impossible! How are you even here?!"

Jonathan couldn't help but low his guard a bit, confused by the man's rambling. "I'm sorry? What are you talking about? Do I know you?" Jonathan said, as he began to approach the man hoping to get a better look at who he was. However, the man only started to back up as Jonathan moved closer.

"Stay back Jojo!" and as the man shouted, Jonathan felt a powerful force throw him out of the front door and across the lawn.

"Looks like the punk was useful after all." Okuyasu said as he and Josuke picked themselves up. It appeared that the man using his power on Jonathan drew it away from Josuke and Okuyasu just for a moment. And a moment was all they needed.

Josuke gave a sly smile and said, "Yeah, it looks like we owe Jonathan one. But first we need to pay back this guy."

Before the man even knew it, he was right in front of Josuke and Okuyasu with a wave of The Hand.  _What?! They have powers too?!_ The Hand uppercutted the man, setting him up for Crazy Diamond.

"DORA!" Crazy Diamond landed a powerful punch in the man's gut and launched him.

"AHHH!" The man slammed across the room, shattering him and the wall alike. While Josuke would love to show him how he REALLY felt, they needed answers from him so he decided to leave some bones unshattered. Besides, he had something he had to do first. Josuke ran towards the front door. "Okayasu, you keep an eye on that bastard in case he tries anything. I need to go check on Jonathan!"

Okuyasu nodded and said, "Go ahead, this bastard isn't going anywhere." He watched the guy carefully with The Hand ready for anything.  _Just what the hell was this guy's problem and what kind of powers did he have?_

Josuke ran over to find Jonathan laying in the middle of the front lawn. "Jonathan!"

Jonathan heard Josuke and tried his best to sit himself up. "Josuke? What happened? Eh!" he stuttered as an extreme pain came from his left arm. "I had the misfortune of landing on my arm. I'm no doctor but I think it's broken."

"Try not to move. Let me take a look at it." Josuke kneeled down and summoned Crazy Diamond. While Jonathan's arm did seem to be in pretty bad shape, no injury was so great that Crazy Diamond couldn't fix it.

"What on earth?! My arm! What is happening!?" Jonathan said in utter confusion as his arm seemingly began to repair itself.

Josuke stood back up and smiled, "So Jonathan, how does your arm feel now?"

Jonathan moved his arm and regain his composure as he saw that his wounds have vanished. "My arm is completely healed!" Jonathan said in complete awe. He decided to put the miracle to the test and picked up a large rock that laid next to him. "I can even lift this rock!"

Josuke tried his best to think back on how Jotaro explained what a stand was. "How do I put this, me and Okuyasu each can control a spirit called a 'stand'. It's the physical manifestation of someone's psychological energy, or at least that's what I've been told. A person's stand protects the user from harm and each stand has it's own unique power. My stand, Crazy Diamond, can fix anything, even people. You can't see my stand because you aren't a stand user too."

If Josuke told Jonathan this any other day he would have assumed that he was mad. But how could he not believe him now? Nothing in the world of medicine could have healed his arm as fast as Josuke did. The kidnapping, the fight in the field, and the fact they didn't want him to fight was now more clear than ever. Ever since Jonathan was a kid he wanted to be an Archaeologist. The idea of discovering things always excited him. And at this very moment, Jonathan learned that the world was much more mysterious than he ever could have dream.

"Well, that certainly explains how you guys defected all those wolfs! I don't even know what to say! It's the most amazing thing I've ever witness! I've never even had the pleasure of reading about this in my library!" Jonathan said in excitement at this new discovery.

"I can imagine. Knowledge about stands is kind of underground. I can definitely teach you more about them, especially considering we owe you one."

"You do? How so?"

Josuke busted out laughing as Jonathan sat there wondering what was so funny. The way Jonathan ran into the house without a second thought reminded Josuke of the time he saved Rohan from Highway Star. "Well, in a weird way, you kind of saved our asses. Sorry Jonathan, we shouldn't have doubted you."

Jonathan simpered at Josuke's apology. "Doubt me? I'm not sure what you mean. I was under the impression you needed me to keep watch." he sarcastically teased.

"Eh well…I guess I sort of let that one slip, huh?" Josuke admitted. Jonathan couldn't help but laugh at the humorous situation Josuke set up himself up for, but regardless Josuke laughed along with him.

Jonathan wiped a tear from his eye and said, "Regardless, there's no need for an apology. A gentleman is always happy to help."

As Jonathan took Josuke's hand to get back up, he took the opportunity to ask, "What happened to that man in the house? He seemed to know who I was."

That was definitely an understatement. The guy not only knew Jonathan, but was terrified when he saw him. There was clearly something about Jonathan Josuke and Okuyasu were unaware of. "Oh, don't worry about him, me and Okayasu took care of him. He definitely knew who you were. You didn't recognize him at all?"

Jonathan took a moment to recount any bad encounters he's had in the past. While Jonathan grew up getting into fights with plenty of kids as well of his adopted brother, he couldn't really think of any adults he had any bad encounters with. Much less any encounters that would cause such a reaction upon the mere sight of Jonathan. "I don't believe so. He didn't seem familiar and I can't imagine forgetting someone of his character. But, then again it was rather dark inside the house."

Josuke put his arm around Jonathan's shoulder and pointed at the house."In that case, let's go back inside. He's not going anywhere, so you can get a closer look at him." he proudly stated.

But Josuke's pride in his victory was short lived. Jonathan and Josuke heard a crash towards the house. The man they had just fought was thrown out the window and plummeted to the ground. Now that he was in plain sight, they could see that he seemed to be in his twenties. He wore a black robe and scarf with black hair to match and his skin was very pale. But the oddest part about him was his whole body seemed to a slight glow radiating from him. The pale man picked himself back up, bleeding with a large shard impaled into his arm. As he yanked the shard out of his arm with his bear hands, he scowled at Josuke and Jonathan.

"What!? How can you even stand much less jump out a window?!" Josuke raged, clenching his fist at the man.

The pale man ignored Josuke's rant and glared at the glass in hand. He peered back at them and threw it at Jonathan. The precision of his throw was excellent but Crazy Diamond was precise too, who easily grabbed the shard mid air and crushed it in his hands.

"It that all you have?!" Josuke mocked with his hand on his hips, "I'd be happy to kick your ass again!"

Okuyasu came running out of the house and yelled, "Josuke! He's getting away!"

"No shit! He's right there!" Josuke responded, and pointed towards the side of the house.

The pale man jumped upon a tree branch to get to higher ground and finally spoke, "We will meet again soon, Jojo." And with those words, the man vanished instantaneously.

* * *

-Bites Za Dusto-

Despite the pale man's situation, he couldn't help but be deep in thought, questioning the events that just took place. Who were the kids who just ran into the house and ruined his plans? How did they have the same powers he had? But the biggest question he was asking himself, what was Jonathan Joestar doing here? Hamon. To think his greatest weakness had followed him into this world. Was this fate's way of giving him a chance at redemption? To have another shot at defeating the Joestars? Perhaps, but now was not the time for such an event to take place. A quick exit was in order after he had regenerated. The pale man did not like getting into fights without knowing his opponents.

As Okayasu continued to watch him, he began to notice something strange. The man's blood slowly began to seep its way back into him and his shattered bones begin to heal.

"W-what!? What's happening?!" Okayasu yelled, completely perplexed at the horrific sight.

The pale man took in a breath feeling new again. It was time for him to escape. "Fade to Black." he whispered and a shadowy silhouette of a man appeared before Okayasu.

"W-what?! A stand!? So, you're a stand user too huh?!" Okuyasu shouted as The Hand threw a punch.

However, the pale man's stand was quick too. As Fade to Black broke the nearest window, the man was pulled in his stand's direction, shooting out of the house and avoiding The Hand's attack. The whole house was suddenly filled with light, revealing a battle torn living room. Okayasu jumped a knocked over sofa and ran outside to alert his friends. "Josuke! He's getting away!" He shouted.

"No shit! He's right there!" Josuke responded, and pointed towards the side of the house.

The pale man jumped upon a tree branch to get to higher ground and finally spoke, "We will meet again soon, Jojo." And with those words, the man vanished instantaneously. Jonathan turned about as pale as the monstrous man himself as he spoke his nickname 'Jojo.' This supernatural being not only had some sort of animosity towards Jonathan in particular, he seemingly knew him on a almost personal level. Josuke and Okuyasu bravery amazed Jonathan, not the least bit fazed by what transpired. They were searching around the tree as if there was a trap door to find and explain the sudden disappearance, but no dice. Crazy Diamond wailed on the tree in sheer frustration. "Okuyasu! What the hell happened in there?!" Josuke asked, shifting his attention to his friend, who was debatably to blame.

"The punk is a stand user! He used it to heal himself and -EH!" Okuyasu paused realizing that he just dropped that S-bomb right in front of Jonathan. "I mean- he used um…."

"I already explained stands to Jonathan. We can cut that act already." Josuke explained. Great! As if they didn't already have enough questions already. Now they're fighting stand users too? It was hard to tell if this made the situation even more bizarre or more of what they were use too.

"Thank God! I'm not good at this whole pretending thing." Okuyasu said as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. He already felt guilty enough letting the pale man get away.

"I'm simply glad the we are all on the same track now. Okuyasu, you said he healed himself with his stand. Does that mean all stands can heal their users?" asked Jonathan.

"No, the weird thing was he didn't even summon his stand to heal. He just kind of put himself back together." Okuyasu recalled.

"That is strange. Now that I think about, he had some kind of gravity power, lasers, and now healing too?" Josuke said perplexed by it all. It wasn't too uncommon for stands to have more than one power, but those powers at least had something in common. In what way did gravity powers, lasers, and healing have anything to do which each other? The conversation halted as the question puzzled everyone, so Jonathan thought he would take the opportunity to further feed his curiosity about stands. "Okuyasu, forgive my curiosity, but what exactly is your stand's power?" asked Jonathan.

"Oh ho! I'm glad you asked!" Okuyasu said as he eagerly summoned his stand.

"Eh! W-what!?" Jonathan instinctively jumped back as he suddenly found himself right in front of Okuyasu, who didn't even trying to contain his laughed.

"My stand, The Hand, can scrape away anything it touches and closes together what isn't scraped. Just like the space between us." Okuyasu boasted.

"Next time leave me out of the demonstration." Jonathan said in an annoyed tone, "So, where does The Hand relocate the things which it scrapes?"

Okuyasu simply shrugged and said, "The hell if I know! I just know whatever it scrapes doesn't come back."

 _That's…unsettling._ "Are stand users common? What were the chances of us running into one by accident?"

"No, most people aren't stand users. However, the chances of us running into them are actually pretty high. We don't completely understand it, but for some reason stand users are attracted to each other." Josuke explained. Or at least that's what Josuke and Okuyasu were told, they didn't have actual proof. But considering the amount of stand users they happened to run into, the explication seemed compelling enough to them.

"Oh yeah! Josuke!" Okuyasu called.

"Hmm?"

"I almost forgot, that injured guy in the house is still just lying on the floor."

"...Oh shit! Right!"

The once peculiarly dark house now had light flooding in from the windows. The place was wreaked from the fight, with strange devices and items tossed all around the room. All of it was very intriguing to Jonathan, but his curiosity was short lived, as unconscious people on the floor had a tendency to ruin the decor. "My goodness, what did that monster do to this man?!" asked Jonathan.

"This guy was being interrogated by him. He tried to help us while we were being held down by the stand. He's a good guy." said Josuke, "It looks like he got knock out from all the excitement." With the help of Crazy Diamond, the man's cuts and bruises disappeared and began to regain consciousness has he slowly opened his eyes. "Ah!" the man panicked, springing straight up from the floor. He frantically looked around for the mad man only to find three startled teenagers looking at him. Clearly he wasn't expecting to wake up to anything pleasant.

"Hey, hey!" Josuke said, motioning him to calm down. "You can relax now, we took care of whoever was attacking you."

The man took a couple deep breaths before responding, "What happened to him?"

The three of them looked at each other before Jonathan decided to be the one to inform him of the bad news, "Unfortunately sir, we had captured him for a short time but he escaped into the forest." Okayasu scratched the back of his head feeling responsible for the man's escape.

"So, he's still out there." the man said as he took a few seconds to gather his thoughts. Who could really blame him though? Surely the last thing he wanted to hear was that the psychopath who almost killed him was still on the loose.

Josuke started to feel responsible for letting him escape and gave apologetic bow, "We're sorry we let him escape sir! Please forgive us!"

The man was taken back by the sudden apology, "You kidding me? You don't owe me any kind of apology. I need to thank you three. I'm embarrassed to say I'd probably be dead if you guys didn't come here on time."

The timing was almost too good. Was this very event some how intended by the witch? Perhaps she was associated with the pale man. "Sir, just what did that man want from you exactly?" Jonathan asked, searching for clues on the matter.

"The pervert kept asking about his daughters or something." Okuyasu recalled.

"Right..." said the man, running his eyes over Okuyasu and Josuke's outfits. "Let me guess, Yang's friends right?"

"Actually, we were just lost in the woods and were hoping to ask you for some directions. As strange as it sound, our timing was coincidental." said Josuke. Though, that was only half true. He thought it would be best to leave out the part about the witch hunt and breaking into his house.

"Just a coincidence, huh? Weird, you three have to be around her age." the man stated, scratching his scruffy chin at the interesting circumstances. "Regardless, it looks like I'm in your guy's debt. My name is Taiyang Xiao Long. I'm a former Huntsmen and a teacher at Signal Academy. You kids students there?"

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Long. You must understand, we don't actually live around here." said Jonathan.

"Well, whoever taught you guys how to fight and heal deserves a reward. In all my years, I've never seen anything quite like it that guy's technique. Anyway, so you kids don't live in Patch?" asked Taiyang.

"Oh, we're in Patch! That's like a country or something, right?" Okayasu asked looking at Josuke, who only responded with a shrug.

"As someone hoping to be an archaeologist, I'm ashamed to say I'm unfamiliar with Patch as well. Sorry Mr. Long, but may you shed some light on the matter?" asked Jonathan.

"Do you three really not know where you are?" Taiyang asked with a confused expression.

"It's a pretty long story. I'm Josuke and my friend, Okayasu, here live in Japan. And my, eh cousin Jonathan is from England."

"Japan and England..." Taiyang mumbled to himself. "I'm afraid I'm not familiar with the towns. Hold on, I have map here somewhere." Taiyang said as he walked over to a drawer. He pulled out a map and pointed to a small Island next to what appeared to be a even larger island. "I'm curious to find out how in that long story you guys ended up getting lost on an island. See, Patch is right here just west of Vale?"

The gang gathered around the map. What were all these islands? Didn't appear to be anything like the Philippines or Caribbean. Jonathan squinted and tilled his head, but the land was unfamiliar from every angle.

"Hehe, this one kind of looks like a dragon." Okuyasu chuckled, pointing at one of the islands.

"Yeah, it looks like something out of a manga." said Josuke.

"Guys, it's just a map of Remnant." Taiyang said in annoyance.

"Huh?"

Taiyang started to realize the boys weren't joking with him as they stared blankly at him, followed by an awkward silence. "Okay...maybe we should back things up a bit." Taiyang said in a very concerned tone. "You guys don't know where Patch is, yet you three are all the way out here in the woods. How did you guys even end up here?"

The story was a real doozie, but, then again, maybe it wasn't any more bizarre then what just happen to Taiyang. And any chance of learning more about the masked lady had to be taken. Jonathan looked to his comrades for confirmation. "I don't believe we have a reason not to tell him. Start at the beginning?" he asked.

"I think you have a point" Josuke said turning back to Taiyang, "Though our story may be a bit hard to swallow."

Taiyang started to laugh. "Is that what you guys are worried about? Believe me, I've had my share of crazy stories too. Try me." he said confidently.

"Well sir, the reason we are lost is because we were actually kidnapped by someone. But that isn't even the odd part about our situation..." said Jonathan.

Okuyasu gladly jumped in where Jonathan struggled to explain. "The person who kidnapped us was this crazy lady in a bird mask. She used this weird red cloud thing to teleported us to some field with monsters. But, she didn't expect us to kick those monsters' asses pretty easily." Okuyasu said proudly.

Taiyang's reassuring smile had disappeared with Okuyasu's words. "You said a lady in a mask brought you here?"

Josuke could tell Okuyasu's blunt explanation left much to be desired, "Look we know it's hard to believe but-"

"I know her." Taiyang interjected.

"Y-you what?!" Jonathan blurted out.

Their new friend was the last kind of person they thought would be acquainted with their kidnapper. The mad man who attacked him would have been much more believable, but a seemingly normal person? The three of them didn't even know how to react to this revelation.

Taiyang sat down on the coach with a troubled expression and said, "I know exactly who you're talking about. Her name is Raven. We have a lot of history together."

"Then start talking! What's her problem dragging us all the way out here and trying to kill us with those monsters?!" Okuyasu said demanding answers.

"I don't know. This may sound crazy, but she probably wasn't trying to hurt you guys. Knowing her, she wouldn't have made you guys fight grimm unless she knew you guys were capable of doing so. She may have been testing you guys. Her world view of things is…complicated to say the least."

 _Grimm, huh? So, that is what those wolves are referred to as._ Jonathan thought, taking a mental note.

"Woah, she sounds pretty scary." Josuke said with a worried look, getting chills at the idea that someone like that is after them.

"Sounds kinda fishy to me. Why should we believe she wasn't just trying to kill us?" asked Okuyasu.

"Forgive me Okuyasu, but I believe he's telling the truth." said Jonathan, "I could be wrong, but remember when I told you guys that she asked for my help? I know evidence may suggest other wise, but what if she really brought us here for something? Do you think you can tell us more, Mr. Long?"

"Thank you, Jonathan was it? Believe me, Raven is anything but a pushover. If she wanted you guys dead, the last method she would use is the grimm. As I've stated, I don't know why she brought you three here, but I know someone who may have an idea. Her brother, Qrow, is a good friend of mine."

"Do you think you can take us to him? As you can imagine we have a lot of question that need answering." asked Josuke.

"Sure, I can take all of you over there quickly. First I need to call my daughter. If that guy is still out there I'm not out of this yet. My daughter is taking a trip to Vale for some dust shopping and should be heading over to a boat to take her there right now. Thankfully that bastard shouldn't know her whereabouts." Taiyang said, as he paced around the room. He appeared to be looking for something.

"If you don't mind me asking Mr. Long, who was the person who attacked you and what did he want from you? The man...knew me somehow." asked Jonathan, hoping to be an end to this question that had been lingering in his mind.

"The truth is I don't know who he. I've definitely made enemies in my career, but he isn't after me."

"If you don't mind me asking sir, why would he be after your daughter in particular?" asked Jonathan.

"...It's a long story." Taiyang said half-heartedly, continuing to search around the house. Clearly, whatever the reason was, he didn't want to talk about.

While Taiyang was searching for presumably his phone, Jonathan, Josuke, and Okuyasu took the opportunity to huddled up and discuss the situation.

"What is the plan once we actually reach the nearest town? We don't exactly know where Remnant is." asked Jonathan.

"I get what you mean. I'm just as confused about this as you. Not sure what to do about the mask lady and that goth psychopath either." said Josuke.

"We aren't really going to just leave without dealing with them? I owe that bastard payback for getting away." said Okuyasu.

"I have to agree with Okuyasu. That man is still out there looking for Mr. Long's daughter and God only knows what the masked lady is doing. We can't just leave here knowing they're still out there right? Shouldn't we at least inform the authorities?" Jonathan suggested.

"Look I hear both of you guys." Josuke said in agreement, "As far as we know, the masked lady may just kidnapped us again if we try to leave. I'm just saying we know very little about the two of them. How about this; after he calls his daughter, we'll see if we can contact Jotaro, learn as much about this masked lady as possible, and then see where we can go from there."

"Who is this 'Jotaro' anyway Josuke?" Jonathan asked as he recalled the name. "I think you mentioned him before."

"Oh he's, well...technically my nephew. But he's older than me by at least ten years. He has a lot of connections, so he probably wouldn't have any problem getting us a way back home."

All this talk about Jotaro made Jonathan wonder just how many distant relatives did he have?  _Could father really have been keeping this part of our family secret from me or did he simply not even know of Josuke, Joseph and Jotaro?_

Before Jonathan could further investigate, Taiyang jumped into the conversation, "Sorry to intrude on your guys' secret meeting, but I got something important to ask. I can't find my scroll anywhere. I may have lost it during the battle. And I'm assuming it wouldn't make much sense for you guys to be lost and not have your scrolls, right?"

"Um yeah, we don't have any...scrolls." said Josuke.  _Either that's Remnant slang for cellphone or some kind of brand of cellphones Japan doesn't have._

"Thought as much. In that case, I'm going to quickly make my way over to the city. If we're quick enough we maybe able to get there before my daughter leaves Patch. And Qrow is taking my daughter to the port. We can ask him questions once we're over there too." Taiyang suggested.

"Seems like the perfect plan for the both of us. We'll help you find get your daughter and we get to ask your friend about the masked women. Two birds with one stone." Jonathan approved.

"My thoughts exactly." said Taiyang, happy to see Jonathan and him see eye to eye, "Again thanks a lot for helping me even after what happen to you guys. I promise once I find my daughter I'll help you guys in anyway I can. See if we can clear to air on why you guys are here."

"Great! We'll be right behind you." said Josuke.

"Alright then, let's head out!" said Taiyang.

* * *

Ruby Rose had been wanting to be a Huntress for as long as she could remember. Her father, uncle, and her late mother were off fighting Grimm before she was born. Every day the countless stories her family told her would fill her head and she would dream about how awesome it would be to a Huntress. Even her older sister, Yang, was in training to be one. And this year, Yang was finally older enough to join Beacon Academy. Ruby admittedly couldn't be more jealous that her sister was going two years before she could. Happy as well of course, but very jealous nonetheless. Ugh, age restrictions. Ruby was sure if they could only get a look the weapon she made, Crescent Rose, they'd reconsider that limit in a heartbeat. But unfortunately any good weapon couldn't reach it's fullest potential without dust. Her uncle Qrow recommended a shop to check out in Vale. He was nice enough to walk her to Patch's port before she left.

"Thanks for walking with me before you leave on your super secret mission Uncle Qrow. So…..how long is it going to take again?" asked Ruby, eager for her uncle to come back even before he left.

"Jeez, how many times have you asked me that already? Like I said kid, you know I can't always put a time on these missions." said Qrow.

"Yeah I know. It's just that you're leaving the same time as Yang and it's starting to look like it's going to be a lonely two years for me." Ruby said with a sigh. At Signal, Yang and her uncle were about the only people Ruby actually had any social interactions with. She COULD make friends if she wanted to, but she just preferred to let her fighting do the talking.

"Hey don't sweat it kiddo. A little time without me and your sis around will be good for you. It may teach you how to actually talk to the other kids at Signal." Qrow teased.

"Hey! I….talk to them. You know I have friends at Signal. I just like to let Crescent Rose do the talking."

"Yeah yeah anyway, the boat to Vale should be here eventually. I'm going to pick up a couple things at Signal and then I'm heading out."

Ruby jumped into her uncle for a goodbye hug. "Thanks for everything Uncle Qrow."

Qrow gave Ruby a rub on the head and said, "Hey anytime. And don't get too down kid. It'll be no time until your at Beacon Academy. Just don't slack on the training exercises I taught you while I'm gone."

"Of course! You know I practice with Crescent Rose every day!"

"Every day huh? Well, when I come back I'm expecting good things then." Qrow said pointing at Ruby as he walked away.

Ruby gave a smile and waved, "Goodbye Uncle Qrow!"

Qrow gave a wave without looking back. He probably thought that it made him look cool or something. Having nothing else to do in the meantime, Ruby took a seat on a bench and started to play a game on her scroll. Unfortunately her boss fight was interrupted by a text message. Oddly enough it was from her father. Hopefully she didn't forget anything before she left!

_**Dad: Ruby? Are you there?** _

_**Ruby: Hey Dad, I'm at the port right now! Uncle Qrow just dropped me off. I think we got here a little early, but Uncle Qrow said the boat will be here eventually. However long that is. In the meantime I'm playing games! :D** _

_**Dad: I see. Ruby do you think you can wait there for me? I forgot I had something I wanted to give you before you left. I'm heading over to you now.** _

_**Ruby: Sure, but I think you better hurry. Like I said, not sure when the boat is going to be here.** _

_**Dad: It's actually really important. You may need to wait for the next one if you have too.** _

_**Ruby: Oh ok.** _

_**Dad: Thank you, I'll be over there as soon as I can.** _

_**Ruby: Ok! Love you!** _


	3. Another World

### Another World

Damn, the floor was cold. Jojo always seemed to fall out of bed on the good nights too. One moment he was sleeping like a baby, the next…wait a minute. Jojo had carpet on his floor. Where the hell was he? As he sat up, wiping the drool off his face and stretching, he observed the dark, eeriness of his cell. The only light source came from a line of torches hanging above a staircase next to his cell. Did he get arrested for something? Looked less like a jailhouse and more like a medieval dungeon in Dracula's haunted castle. And the worst part was he didn't even see the bastards who put him here. How the hell did they drag him off while he was sleeping? On top of that, Jojo was pretty sure he had something important plan. But what was it…

"OH NO!" Joseph Joestar yelled as his memories came rushing back to him. Today was suppose to be the day him and Suzi Q were taking their trip to Italy.  _Damn it! Suzi Q is going to kill me_!  _Why did this have to happen right now?! I've been craving that spaghetti al nero-eh, (whatever it's called) for months!_

Joseph sprang to his feet and clenched his cell bars. "Whatever the hell it was, I didn't do it! Somebody better show themselves already!" Joseph yelled, with his voice echoing through the seemingly abandoned dungeon.

"So, you're here as well?" replied a voice in the cell across from Joseph. A pair of glowing red eyes came out from the dark corner of the cell with the torch light revealing the man.

"I'm here too? Do I know you or…OH MY GOD!" Joseph yelled as he got a glimpse of the man's face. "Strazio?!"

"How observant of you." Strazio responded sarcastically. "What are you doing here?"

"Me?!" Joseph yelled, taken back by Strazio rather casual response, "What are you, no, HOW are you even here!? Last time I saw you was, like, three years ago! I also happen to have the distinct memory of you blowing up too!"

"Two years? Were we not just fighting on the bridge moments ago?" asked Strazio. Honestly, what was this moron rambling about? Knowing Joseph, Strazio could only assume he was playing some kind of trick on him.

"That not true at all! A lot has happened since you've been gone. Geez, looks like you're even more undead than we thought."

Strazio silently looked at his hands. He didn't have much of a reason to believe Joseph, but what if? Was this perhaps due to the regenerating power of the stone mask? If what Joseph was saying was true then it must be the only explanation. Either way he was still breathing and had to find out where exactly he was.

 _Oh sorry Suzi, I woke up locked in a cell God knows where with a dead vampire who thinks he's two years in the past._  Man, this pissed Joeseph off. And why the hell was Strazio being so quiet about? "Hey, you better start talking! Is this your doing?! I'm getting more pissed off just thinking of all the good food I'm missing right now!" he yelled.

"If this was my doing I wouldn't be locked in a cell too, you fool." Strazio said with a smirk, "Interesting enough, whoever brought us here must see us both as enemies."

Joseph leaned on the wall with his arms crossed. "So, you don't even know how you got here either? Wait, if I'm seeing dead people does that mean…HOLY SHIT! Am I dead?!"

Strazio's eyes widened at the claim. _Dead?! Is it possible this is-_

"Just kidding! If I did died, I doubt I'd end up in the same place as you." Joseph said, smiling at Strazio's annoyed expression.

Ignoring Joseph, Strazio focused back on their situation. "Whether we're dead or alive, I will unravel this mystery." Straizo said as he approached the bars, "If the devil put of us here then he has greatly underestimated my new found power." Straizo grabbed hold of the bar door and, with a simple twist of his arms, the door was pried open.

"Hey, where the hell do you think your going!?" Joseph asked as Straizo wasted no time walking up the stairs.

"I have no interest in fighting you at the moment. The fact that this new enemy is unknown makes him the biggest possible threat."

"Don't you turn your back on me Strazio!" Joseph said as he cocked his fist back, "Hamon, overdrive!" As Joseph fist met the door, hamon sparked through the entire cell, lighting up the darkness in the room.

The absurd amount of sunlight energy bursting from within Joseph cell stopped Strazio in his tracks and forced his attention. "Perhaps it really has been a while. It would seem that your Hamon technique has greatly improved." Straizo said as he observed Joseph's cell door launch into his cell. Being a former master of hamon, it was easy for Strazio to tell Joseph must have been through some serious training.

"What, that? That wasn't even a fraction of what I could do since my training with Lisa Lisa." Joseph boasted, breaking into a confident pose.

Strazio expression softened as Joseph mention his adopted daughter. It had been quite a while since he had seen her. Especially not since his transformation. "I see, you've must have been training with her in Venice. So…..how has she been?"

Noticing the sincerity in Strazio's question, Joseph decided to cut the antics for a moment and responded, "She's actually doing great! In fact, she recently got married to some screenwriter in Hollywood. Obviously, she hated to hear about what you did, but she wasn't happy about you dying either."

"I see…" Strazio simply responded, contemplating what Joseph said, "Marriage you say? How could she possibly have time for such things?"

"Next your next line is going to be: 'She was suppose to watch the Red Stone of Aja.'"

"She was suppose to watch the Red Stone of A-" Strazio halted realizing Joseph once again predicted his next sentence, "I really hate you."

"It'd be a crime not to use my talents." Joseph said with a self-satisfied shrug, "Oh, you don't have to worry about that old stone anymore."

"What do mean by that?" asked Strazio before realizing something, "Hold on, you can't possibly mean?!"  _If two years really did pass and Joseph is still alive, then that must mean he defeated the pillar men._

"Very nice Strazio! Looks like you're starting to catch on!" said Joseph with a smug thumbs up, "Now I want to get one thing straight, so listen up! Considering Speedwagon never actually die and out of respect for Lisa Lisa, I'm the one deciding not to kick YOUR ass. I wanna save my energy for whoever the hell decided to drag me into this mess. Besides, I'm sure Lisa Lisa has a lot of questions to ask you after what you did."

Joseph boldly walked passed Strazio up the stairs as he stood there in silence. As much as Strazio hated to admit it, if Joseph did defeat the pillar men then he really was at his mercy. Strazio had little time to actually experiment with his vampiric powers, not yet able to do many of the techniques Dio was capable of. His inexperience didn't stand a chance against a hamon master who was capable of defeating an legendary ancient evil.  _Perhaps I would best rethink who my biggest possible threat is._

* * *

-King Crimson (It just works)-

Jonathan's gaze simply could not depart from the stunning vista. The liveliness of the city was nothing he'd ever seen for himself, with technological wonders moving throughout the streets in such harmony. All this time Jonathan had thought that England was one of the most advanced countries on Earth, but even he knew that their greatest minds could only look at this and envy. He almost felt a sense of duty to document everything he had observed and take it back home for further studying. With a discovery like this, he would easily be able to surpass his father's company.

Taiyang grabbed the back of Jonathan's shirt and pulled him back as a car zoomed a two feet away from Jonathan. "Woah, watch out Jonathan! Weren't you taught to look both way before crossing the street?"

Though almost getting hit easily broke Jonathan's trance, his excitement did not waver. "My apologies Mr. Long, but not at all! Not even the roads of London have carriages such as these! They're practically moving at the speeds of a locomotive!" Jonathan said in utter enthusiasm.

"Jonathan, it's just a car." Josuke stated, not at all understanding Jonathan's zealous behavior. It wasn't as if England didn't have automobiles.

"I see! These 'cars' would be revolutionary back in my country! They are truly something to behold!"

"Oh, of course…"

The gentleman's eagerness once again took hold and sighted a car parked close by. "I must get a closer look at how they work! If you'll excuse me gentlemen." Jonathan said, advancing to the parked car. He leaned his face into the glass, observing the interior. "My goodness, you can fit a whole family in here!"

"Josuke, your cousin is acting almost as crazy as the alien." Okuyasu said, watching Jonathan at awe with the vehicle.

"You think we should stop him before someone calls the police?" Josuke asked with a worried expression.

"Hey, Jonathan! If you don't mind I'm still trying to look for my daughter over here!" Taiyang called out.

Realizing that he was holding up the group, Jonathan came back in embarrassment. "My apologies, I believe I got a bit too carried away."

Now that the group was together again, Josuke decided to get back on track. "So Taiyang, you said your daughter's at a port or something like that?"

Taiyang gestured to them to follow him and they approached a giant holographic map of the town. "Ruby and Qrow should either be at Signal Academy, the port, or somewhere in between." Taiyang stated, pointing at the each destination, "Remember, your looking for a pale girl with black hair and dress, and a red hood. She's around your ages, fifteen to be specific. Oh and…she has gray eyes."

"Huh, alright." Josuke said, taking a moment to think,."Well, maybe we should split up then. How about me and Okuyasu head over to the port and you and Jonathan check out the academy?"

Jonathan was quick to question the logic of Josuke plan, "Are you sure splitting us up like that is our best option, Josuke? Out of the three of us, I'm the one who doesn't have any powers."

"Don't be ridiculous Jonathan. Have you already forgot that you have the strongest power of the whole group?" asked Josuke, smiling at Jonathan in the hope that he would get what he meant.

"I-I do?"

Okuyasu gave Jonathan a punch at the shoulder and said, "Yeah, you have the power to scare that black haired bastard just by looking at him!" Josuke and Okuyasu both couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of it all. The fact that Jonathan's gentlemanly presence could strike fear in their enemies was just too funny to them.

 _Well, I'm not sure what kind of answer I was expecting._  Jonathan thought to himself as his friends were yucking it up. "Come now you two, I already said it once before. I don't even know why that man was scared of me in the first place."

With a tear wiped from his eye, Josuke put his hand on Jonathan's shoulder. "Hey, that doesn't matter. After what happened, it wouldn't be fair for us to doubt you again." Josuke insisted.

"Besides, all your doing is taking this old man around the block." said Okuyasu.

With a simple eye roll at Okuyasu's statement, Taiyang said, "There shouldn't be a problem with you coming with me Jonathan. I know it may not look like it, considering how we met, but I know thing or two about fighting myself."

"If you insist Mr. Long." Jonathan agreed, happy to see that he has earned his friend's confidence. "I'll do my best then gentlemen. Let's make sure Miss Rose comes back safe."

"Great!" said Josuke, "Let's meet back up at this Signal place once we end up finding her."

* * *

Jonathan had about a million questions to ask about the city. Everything was so strange that it was as if he didn't even understand the very ground he walked on. But, he knew he must put his curiosity on hold considering the urgency of the situation. While the pale man didn't know where Miss Rose was, if she ended up leaving then that would only risk putting her in more danger. And ever since what happen between Erina and Dio, Jonathan swore to himself to help any woman endangered. As Jonathan quickly followed behind, Taiyang began to make conversation with him.

"So Jonathan, from what I could pick up on your guy's conversation you haven't been trained to fight like your friends yet, have you?" asked Taiyang.

"I'm afraid you are correct, sir." Jonathan admitted. "Well, I guess I did grow up boxing with my friends but boxing doesn't even began to compare to what Josuke and Okuyasu are capable of."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with just knowing hand-to-hand combat. My older daughter actually specializes in that. And, believe it or not, that's actually more than what a lot of people around here know. So I was thinking, if your interest, once all of this is said and done I'd be happy to teach you a thing or two." Taiyang offered. "Consider it a 'thank you.'"

"Could you really!? I think I'd like that very much!" Jonathan said, getting excited from the idea. Reading countless books on knights, Jonathan admittedly daydreamed a lot of the idea of being a hero. It's what strove him to exercise regularly and pick up boxing, hoping that becoming an archeologist would some day lead to the kinds of adventures he would read about. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of training Taiyang was offering. "Mr. Long, are you a trained fighter?"

"Oh, you kidding me? I told you guys that I'm a former huntsman and a teacher at Signal, didn't I. If you spend a little time with me, not only can you catch up to your friends, but I maybe able to teach you about killing grimm too. Just a little insurance the next time you end up in my woods and your friends aren't around. Just one condition, just call me Taiyang or Tai. You're making me feel old with this 'Mr.' stuff."

"If you insist, Taiyang. So, you've killed a lot of these grimm?" Jonathan asked.

"More than I can count. Especially when you've been a huntsman for as long as I have. Unfortunately, despite all our efforts, the grimm just keep coming quicker than we can kill them. It's why I'm a teacher. The world needs more huntsmen and huntresses." said Taiyang.

 _That certainly explains how he could possibly live near such beast._  Jonathan thought to himself. It was amazing to think that a man that could possible be as strong as Josuke and Okuyasu was telling him he could learn to be like him as well.

"There should be a phone booth over here that we can use." Taiyang said, coming to a stop. He walked up to a strange device that was mounted on the side of a building. In what way could this gadget possible help them at the moment? "Oh great, someone cut the line!" he yelled.

From what Jonathan could gather, that probably meant some tampered with it. While it could be a coincidence, Jonathan felt he should point out the other possibility, "You don't think it was-"

"Considering he doesn't know where we are, not likely." Taiyang interjected. "Whatever, Signal is right over here. Let's hurry!"

* * *

Josuke and Okuyasu ran into what was probably the fifth public map in their marathon through the town. Normally, the two teens had the luxury of having little to no traffic and knowing where everything was in the small town of Morioh. After they both gave their breath a chance to catch up to them, Josuke wiped the beads of sweat from under his hair and checked to see where they were. "Great! According to the map it says the port should be just be right around the corner."

"Ugh, Josuke. Can't we at least get something to drink first?! I'm dying of thrust over here." said Okuyasu pointing at a vending machine. They've practically been running nonstop since they left Taiyang's house without a drop to drink anytime in between.

"Shit, I think we're out of luck Okuyasu. We don't know a thing about this place much less have any of their currency." Josuke said, taking note of the 'Ⱡ' symbol. The currency in Remnant was so obscure to them that not even Okuyasu had such a symbol on his jacket.

"Damn it!" Okuyasu cursed as he banged his fist against the vending machine. To think they both went from rich to dirt poor in the span of a couple hours. Something wasn't right about them being able to tear every baddie they met a new one, but yet they couldn't get a drink from a goddamn vending machine…Or could they? In his moping, Okuyasu cracked an idea. "Who needs money when you have Crazy Diamond."

"Use Crazy Diamond to steal?!" Josuke gasped…He looked around to see if anyone was watching.  _Fuck it!_  Normally Josuke won't be the one to steal (unless it's someone like Rohan, of course), but, considering the shit they've been through today, he thought they at least deserved something to drink.

_**DORA!** _

Crazy Diamond punched through the vending machine and grabbed the first two cans it could get it's hands on. The vending machine was fixed in the blink of an eye and Crazy Diamond tossed a can to Okuyasu.

"You have my thanks, Josuke!" Okuyasu thanked, catching the can. "Dr. Piper? I wonder how they haven't got sued?" With a shrug, he began to chug the drink regardless.

Okuyasu's observation got Josuke thinking more about where they were. The place was so off, they couldn't even recognize any of the brands. "If Taiyang doesn't know Japan and England, maybe the whole city doesn't know America either." Josuke suggested, staring at his 'People Like Grapes.' But, with all this advanced technology, could this Remnant place really be isolated from the rest of the world? Obviously, something wasn't right about this place. "Okuyasu, you think he was being serious about all that stuff?" he asked.

"Eh, you're probably thinking too much about what that old man said. Who's to say he's not crazy and has been living out in the woods for years."

Josuke finally decided to crack open his drink and began to walk towards their destination. "It not that just that though. He didn't seem to surprised about us healing him or the fact that his attacker had strange powers either."

"So, he's a stand user too!"

Josuke shook his head. "If he was, you'd think he'd have used it to fight back. And also considering he knows people like the masked lady, the guy's a completely mystery to us."

They approached the port and the view of the sea couldn't help but remind them of Morioh. The sky was starting to turn dark in the horizon and perhaps for the best. Josuke and Okuyasu had about enough bizarre adventures for one day. With the hope of relaxation around the corner, they both pressed on to find Ruby Rose. Luckily, with the exception of a small boat unloading a small group, the port was nearly deserted. For some strange reason, the people getting off the boat were dressed like animals, with fake ears and tails. Maybe there was some sort of convention going on or something. With the cosplayers leaving the area, it wasn't hard for the two teenagers to spot a girl who matched Taiyang's description perfectly. He failed to mention how cute she was though. Okuyasu's jaw dropped at the mere sight of see her.

"No way! Josuke, she's the one we're looking for right?!" Okuyasu asked, grabbing on to Josuke for confirmation.

Josuke examined her appearance. "Yeah, without a doubt. The hair, red hood, and the age. She fits the bill perfectly." he confirmed.

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go meet her!" Okuyasu said, eagerly shaking Josuke in excitement. "Man, this day is suddenly getting a lot better!"

"Okuyasu, hold on!" Josuke said, gesturing his friend to stop shaking him. "Take another look. Are you seeing who I'm seeing?"

Okuyasu was so entranced by the girl that he failed to notice the person who was with her. It was…Taiyang? Even at their considerable distance, they could clearly see it was the middle aged blond himself whom they believed was going with Jonathan to Signal Academy. There was no way logical way Taiyang could have got there before them and even if he did, why was he not taking her to Signal as planned?

"Hey, how did that old man g-" Okuyasu question was interrupted as Josuke grabbed him by the jacket and pulled him into cover. "Hey! What's the big idea?!"

"Think for a second, Okuyasu." Josuke said, holding him out of sight. "He couldn't have got here before us and, on top of that, Jonathan's not even with him."

Okuyasu stared blankly as the wheels in his head started to turn. "...Oh! That's not him is it?" he asked, just realizing Josuke's motives.

"There's no way it is. Looks like the bastard who attacked Taiyang isn't the only person after her."

* * *

Jonathan couldn't help but feel uncomfortable as Qrow silently inspected him. He'd like to believe that Qrow knew what he was doing, but the strong scent of booze wasn't very reassuring. Taking into account the man's necklace, he'd expect a christian man to have more control over such gluttonous behavior. Though to be fair, it wasn't as if England didn't have it's fair share of men like him.

Eventually, Qrow turned to Taiyang and asked, "Why the hell would Raven kidnap this guy?"

How rude. What was that suppose to mean? It wasn't as if Jonathan knew why he was kidnap-worthy either, but why did he have to say it like that? He kept his composure though. A true gentleman knows not to stoop to other people's levels.

"To be honest, we were kind of hoping you may have some answers" Taiyang said, starting to realize expecting Qrow to know anything may have been wishful thinking.

"Oh yeah, as a matter a fact, Raven just stopped by to tell me how she's been kidnapping random teenagers and leave them in the middle of your woods. She use to do the same prank on me." Qrow sarcastically said. "But really, you know as much as I do that Raven doesn't exactly keep in touch with us anymore. And just who the hell was this guy who attacked you?"

"Like I said, I don't know. All I know is he was after Ruby."

Qrow let out a sigh and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "I highly doubt there's no correlations between the two. Raven's up to something alright and I wouldn't rule out the possibility that she knows something about this new enemy. Right before my mission too. Man, Oz is going to love this." he said, approaching a shelf to grab more liquor.

Upon opening the shelf door, Taiyang slammed it back closed, denying Qrow more elixier. "Woah, hold on! You can go and lose yourself after I know for sure Ruby is safe. And in case you hadn't notice, I have three teenagers that I don't even know what to do with."

"Oh, right." Qrow said in agreement. "Well, where did Raven pick them up at at?"

Taiyang was snapping his finger, trying to recall the place. "Jonathan, what was it again?" he asked.

"England, sir."

"England…" Qrow said, trying to see think if he could recall the name, "Sorry, the drinks must be blurring my head. Where's England?"

 _My goodness, him as well?_ Jonathan thought to himself. Did these people know nothing about geography? "England, it's a part of a large island northwest of Europe." Jonathan respond, feeling ridiculous even having to explain.

"Um, Europe?" Qrow asked.

_My God, where the hell am I?!_

* * *

Josuke and Okuyasu kept a watchful eye on Ruby and the Taiyang impersonator, looking for any kind of clue on what they were dealing with. As much as they would like to believe they could take on the mystery man, assuming that transformation was his only power would be wishful thinking. It didn't help that Ruby had practically been taken hostage either. For better or for worst, she cheerfully played on her scroll, oblivious to the situation. Unfortunately, they had little time left to get a grasp on anything else. The boat had arrived and not-Taiyang was making his escape with Ruby.

"Hey, Josuke. What's our next move? We can't wait here." said Okuyasu.

Okuyasu was right. It was now or never. Josuke did have one idea, but it was risky. "Listen, Okuyasu. Just follow my lead." Josuke stood straight up from their hiding spot and began to casually walk straight towards the boat. Okuyasu didn't understand what Josuke was up too, but listened to his instructions and followed him regardless. A sailor stood at the outside of the entrance, watching them as they approached.

"Hey, you two heading to Vale?" the sailor asked when they got to him.

"Of course, we're assuming you have the room?" asked Josuke.

"I know it looks like it, but those seats are actually reserved for a celebrity and his friends. I could probably fit you two in the boiler room though. As long you two are willing to shovel coal while you're down there."

 _There's no way there's a 'boiler room' on a small boat like that. He must think we're idiots._ Josuke thought to himself.

"Hey, don't bullshit us! There's plenty of seats on the boat! Who do you think you are trying to make us your coal slaves?!" Okuyasu yelled.

Josuke''s hands covered his face in disappointment as the sailor began to laugh and said, "You big dummies, I'm only messing with you two. Looks like you guys have been BUTTSLAMED!" Ignoring the annoying sailor, the two delinquents boarded the ship. If only running into irritating people was their biggest problem at the moment. As they stepped foot on the ship, their hearts raced at the moment of truth.

"Hey, it looks like we're going to be seat partners for a while." Josuke greeted, with a warm smile hiding his apprehension. Crazy Diamond was on stand by, ready to be summoned if Taiyang made any weird moves. However, Taiyang didn't show any signs of animosity or suspension. He smiled back and gave a friendly wave. "Yeah, it would seem so. I'm Taiyang and this is my daughter, Ruby." he greeted, nudging Ruby to say something as well.

"Um, hey friends." greeted Ruby, giving a rather timid wave.

If there was any doubt that this wasn't Taiyang, it officially left the building. Josuke knew it was a gamble, but luckily the imposter didn't seem to know who they were, confirming their suspicions. Since they weren't in any particular danger at the moment, the two teens took a seat from the benches across from 'Taiyang' and Ruby. "It's great to meet you both. I'm Josuke and this is my friend, Okuyasu." They were in range to make their move, but Josuke was hesitant. Before anything happened, it would be best if Ruby was anywhere, but directly next to their target.

Ruby wasn't actually paying any attention to her scroll, rather she was hiding behind it. She wasn't very good at meeting new people and found herself shying away from any possibility of small talk. But why? Was simply making conversation any harder than fighting grimm? Well…maybe for her. But Yang and Qrow were leaving and she couldn't rely on them as middlemen anymore!  _Alright Ruby, it's a new year! I'll show them both that I can make friends all by myself!_ With her inner thoughts filling her with determination, Ruby attempted to break the ice between her and Josuke. "So, um, Josuke was it?" she asked.

Josuke was so deep in thought about their next move that Ruby's simple question startled him. "Oh! Yeah, what's up?" As much as they really didn't have time for this, Josuke really didn't want to cause any suspicions.

"About your hair…" Ruby responded, with her eyes unable to stray from Josuke's beloved hair.

A big vein swelled on Josuke's head and his grasp began to tighten. "Yeah? What about my hair?" he asked in a calm, yet cold voice. Okuyasu turned as pale as a ghost as he realized this entire operation was about to become a shit show. "J-josuke?! Pleas-"

"It's really cool! I can tell you put a lot of work into it." said Ruby, face slightly flushed from giving a sudden complement to a stranger, "My sister is actually the same way about her hair."

Josuke snapped back into consciousness and rubbed the back of his hair from Ruby's flattery. "Thank you, thank you! It's always nice to meet someone who has such good taste." he said, feeling pretty good about himself. Someone being able to see how awesome Josuke's hair was definitely a incentive to save them. As it became clear the possible crisis was averted, Okuyasu was finally able to breath again. Okuyasu had been through alot, fighting some of the craziest people on earth. But even being the veteran that he was, the one thing that he would never get use to was Josuke's unbridled rage at anyone who dared mock his hair.

* * *

Roy Gerbil was a forty year old boatsman simply trying to make a living. While taking people from Patch to Vale day in and day out put bread on the table for his family, his true dream was to be a huntsman like his father, Doug. His relationship with his father was complicated to say the least. His father tried to train him at a young age, but ultimately gave up on his son because Roy 'wouldn't stop giving him snake eyes.' Since Roy apparently had resting snake eyes face and couldn't get his father to train him, he moved to Vale and married his wife, Stacey, after trying to scam her into buying a fake scroll (which was actually a mirror with purple duct tape on the back). At the moment he was on his last stop to Vale. Roy was looking forward to watering his cacti and ripping up his neighbor's mail with his son, Carlito. That'll teach them to get an attitude with him.

As Roy took a sip out of his go-cup and threw it out the window, he tried to crank the lever and get this last journey started. But, what was this? No matter how hard Roy tried to pull the lever, it simply won't budge. Roy punched the wall, as he normally would when he got mad, because he knew, whatever the cause of this was, it probably wasn't going to be an easy fix. He opened the hatch under the control panel to see if he'd immediately notice anything out of the ordinary and found a yellow goo tangle everywhere. While it was true that Roy had a tendency to spill his five lokos on the control panel, even he couldn't identify what the stuff was. Upon reaching his hand out to touch it, the strange substance start to shake violently.

* * *

Heads turned as a horrendous scream came hollering from the cockpit. As Josuke, Okuyasu, and Ruby sprang to their feet, Okuyasu was the first to ask, "What the hell was that?!" The three of them listened for anything, only silence followed after the scream. Taiyang remained in his seat unphased, looking at the direction of the scream in a rather nonchalant manner.  _Shit! He may have another person on this boat!_  Josuke thought to himself.

Ruby's hand reached behind her and took hold of Crescent Rose. "I'm going to see if he's okay!" she said.

"W-wait a minu-"

Before Josuke could finish his warning, Ruby used her semblance to dash to the cockpit door, leaving a trail of rose petals in her way. "What just happened…?" Okuyasu asked, rubbing his eyes in disbelief of what he just saw.

"S-she's fast…" Josuke stated.

The two of them turned their focus to Taiyang as he began to laugh, taking great pleasure in their confusion. "What are you giving me those stupid looks for? Shouldn't you be more worried about the boatsman?" he asked.

Ruby instantly zipped back over to inform everyone of what she saw. "The sailor isn't there anymore! Something bad must have happened to him!" she stated, looking to her father in hope that he would know what to do in a situation like this.

"Oh, Ruby. You don't have to worry about the sailor anymore." Taiyang said. He got up from his seat and placed his hand on Ruby's head. "I've decided that I'll be putting our trip to Vale on hold."

"What are you talking about, Dad?" Ruby asked, taken back by her father's words and calm demeanor.

_**DORA!** _

A yellow blob of goo formed near Taiyang face, absorbing the blow from Crazy Diamond's fist. 'Taiyang' turned to the stand users and grind at their attempt to stop him. "I was wondering when you dumbasses were going to try to that! You stupid rednecks! Did you really think that I didn't know who you two were!?" he yelled as his left hand morphed into more yellow goo and grabbed hold of Ruby.

"AHHHH!" Ruby screamed the lower half of her body was engulfed by the yellow goo.

"Ruby!" Josuke yelled.

"Ew, this is really gross! Let me go! Let me go!" Ruby said, waving her arms in a panic. She struggled the best she could but couldn't break free of her father's hold.

"Ha! Sorry Ruby, but it's futile to even attempt to escape Yellow Temperance's hold! Yellow Temperance has no weakne-eh?" the imposter halted mid-sentence, as he found himself looking down the barrel of Ruby's rifle.

_**POW!** _

Josuke and Okuyasu's jaws dropped as the adorable girl pumped their enemy's face full of…lasers? Well, whatever the gun shot out, it certainly got the job done. 'Taiyang's' face was utterly torn apart. What should have been a bloody mess ended up was nothing more than yellow goo oozing out. Was this thing even human? "Woah! She just shot that bastard in the face! Awesome!" Okuyasu said, loving every moment of what he was seeing.

"Holy shit!" Josuke said, completely caught off guard by the sudden turn of events, "We're suppose to be rescuing HER?!" At that moment it was clear, Josuke and Okuyasu had no clue who this Ruby Rose was or what she was capable of. Or if she even needed to be saved for that matter.

Yellow Temperance began to gurgle and once again quickly reached out at Ruby, taking hold of her weapon and pulling it into the yellow abyss. Despite his face nearly being torn in half, the severely wounded head turned to Ruby and said, "I must applaud your stupidity my dear. I was getting sick of looking like that old man anyway. Such a shame that my powers hide my face when I'm so beautiful!" The yellow goo from his face to his upper body bursted off him and revealed a well built man with long black hair. "It was all too much fun. The name is Rubber Soul, my dear. You really thought it was your father who sent those text messages and you didn't suspect a thing when you saw me." Rubber soul gloated.

"Hold on there asshole, that doesn't make any sense!" Okuyasu interjected, "How the hell were you able to text Ruby as her father?!"

"Ugh, Okuyasu. They stole Taiyang's phone!" Josuke yelled, facepalming at his friend's lack of ability to put two and two together.

"Nuh-uh, he wasn't at the house."

"That's because he's obviously working with the pale man, dumbass."

"How do you know that?! Maybe he's, like, another guy trying to take Ruby!"

"Then how the hell did he text, Ruby?!"

Rubber Soul and Ruby could only watch as Josuke and Okuyasu's petty argument continued to escalate. "Hey, can you guys please not fight at a time like this?!" Ruby pleaded, still dangling from a thread of goo.

"So, you two had a run in with Strazio?" asked Rubber Soul from what he could gather from their argument.

"If 'Strazio' is that pale bastard, then yeah, we rearranged his face a bit." Okuyasu boasted.

"Oh, really?!" Rubber Soul said in a joyful tone. "He certainly left that part out when he warned me about you two."

"Is that so? Well, I think it's only fair in that case for us to warn you." Josuke said with a cocky expression. "Let go of Ruby or we're going to give you the same treatment we gave your friend."

"You." said the man, glaring at Josuke with a sour expression. "Your ugly face really pisses me off! It reminds me of someone I despise. And friend? Don't make me laugh. I'm going to dispose of you two just so I can rub it in that piece of shit's face. He's always acting like he's better than me."

"I'm getting tired of this guy's shit talking. Get over here punk!" Okuyasu yelled, summoning The Hand. The mighty stand scraped way the space between his enemy and Rubber Soul was instantly face to face with the two delinquents before he knew it. With another grand swipe, the goo that was attached to Ruby was scraped away out of existence and Josuke caught her into his arms as she fell.

 _No way! How did he manage to cut Yellow Temperance?!_ Rubber Soul panicked.

"Now then. Josuke, what was this bastard saying about his stand? I don't think I heard him right." Okuyasu asked, clearing out his ears with a mischievous expression.

"Hmm, it was definitely something about his stand having no weakness." Josuke humored Okuyasu, with Crazy Diamond tightening it's grip. "I say we let ours stands be the judge of that."

_**DORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA!** _

Crazy Diamond and The Hand both roared as countless punches pummeled Rubber Soul, turning every inch of him into a yellow mush. Ruby eyes lit up as she witnessed punches being thrown at a speed faster than her father or sister could hope to achieve.

_**DORA!** _

The two stands each cocked back one final punch and shot what was left of Rubber Soul out of the boat and onto the port. Nothing quite made Josuke feel refreshed like beating up bad guys who've had it coming and just had to put his feelings in words. "Aw! Like a fresh pair of un-"

"Hey Josuke?" Ruby asked with her cheeks slightly flushed, "Do you think you can let me down?"

Josuke was so focused on his analogy about underwear and New Year's Day that he'd forgot that Ruby was still cradled within his arms. "Oh, sorry!" Josuke said, gently placing Ruby back on her feet,"You ok? It seemed rough up there."

"Oh, I'm more than ok, because I just got to be apart of the coolest thing I've ever seen!" Ruby said, jumping in excitement. "I've never seen anything like what you guys have! I mean fighting ghost?! Where did you guys learn to summon them!? I want one!"

"Yeah, what can I say. I'm pretty cool." Okuyasu boasted, trying to impress Ruby before realizing something, "...Wait! You can see our stands?!"

"And you don't have one either!?" Josuke followed up. A non-stand user who was able to see stands was unheard of to them. Sure, from what they've seen, the girl was definitely something else, but, by her reaction alone, a stand user clearly wasn't it.

"I wish I did! The teachers back at Signal showed us a couple summonings, but you two definitely have the coolest ones I've seen so far. I specially like how yours is covered in hearts and it matches the ones on your jacket. It's really cute!" Ruby complmented.

"Thank you, thank you! I kind of have a thing for fashion." Josuke said, striking a fabulous pose with his hands on his hips. Though, it wasn't as if Josuke designed Crazy Diamond himself. "Don't think I didn't notice your weapon matches your dress too."

"Oh, you have a good eye!" Ruby said, cradling Crescent Rose, "Yeah, I'd be lying if I said that wasn't intention. Hehe~"

Okuyasu thoughts explode with jealousy as Josuke and Ruby shared laughs together. His stand matched his jacket too. Even though The Hand did all the work, that bastard Josuke was getting the girl. "But, The Hand was pretty cool too right?!" Okuyasu asked, begging for Ruby to throw him a bone.

"Of course!" Ruby said with a warm smile. "I'd probably still be dangling from that icky goo if The Hand didn't save me. Thanks a lot Okuyasu."

Okuyasu twiddled his thumbs, unable to handle the compliments he was given. "Ah shucks, it was nothing."

"But speaking of the yellow goo, I've also never seen a power like this guy's either." Ruby said, approaching Yellow temperance to get a closer look. "Who was this guy?"

One of the many questions that they had been wondering themselves. Hell, at this point they couldn't even be entirely sure if this guy was even a stand user or not. Though, with a name like 'Yellow Temperance' it definitely sounded like a stand. "We aren't really sure ourselves." said Josuke, following Ruby off the boat. "It's a long story, but we and your father were looking for you. He actually at Signal right now still looking for you."

"Dad's been looking for me?" Ruby asked, thinking about how much her Dad must have been worried about her. "Hey, you guy's don't mind heading with me back to Signal, right?"

"What? Of course not. That's exactly why we're here in the first place." said Josuke.

"You three won't be going anywhere!" said a voice from within Yellow Temperance. The enemy stand shot out for another victim, this time aiming for Okuyasu.

"Shit! He's still conscious!" Okuyasu yelled, summoning The Hand. His stand landed several blows, attempting to keep Yellow Temperance at bay, but was quickly overwhelmed, with the stand trying wrap itself around Okuyasu's entire body.

Yellow Temperance once again peeled back, revealing Rubber Soul. "Fools! You idiots really thought you won didn't you?!" he shouted."You can punch Yellow Temperance a thousand times and you won't be able to land a hit on me! Do you understand?!"

"Josuke!" Okuyasu yelled, with his head being completely consumed and only his arm left reaching out for his friend.

"I must admit though. Your stand 'The Hand' was the first to ever cut Yellow Temperance and that really pissed me off. That's why you're going to die first!" exclaimed Rubber Soul.

Josuke charged at Rubber Soul at full speed to save Okuyasu. There was one technique Josuke knew that could have Okuyasu quick enough. Though, he always hated to use this one.

_**DORA!** _

Aiming for the only part that wasn't consumed by Yellow Temperance, Crazy Diamond let down it's arm with all it's might and chopped Okuyasu's arm clean off. Using what it had of Okuyasu, Crazy Diamond used its repair ability and Okuyasu came bursting out of Yellow Temperance. Okuyasu stood back on his feet without any of Rubber Soul's stand stuck to him.

"W-what?!" Rubber Soul screamed. "Even if you escaped Yellow Temperance, it should be impossible for you to get it off of you!"

"Crazy Diamond has the power to repair anything. Since your stand isn't apart of Okuyasu, I can easily separate the two when using it." said Josuke.

"Ugh, you really piss me off."

"You're pissed?! Not as pissed as I am!" Josuke shouted. "I've already had a pretty shitty day. And now I've got to run into someone like you? Pretending to be someone else's father so you can kidnap them?! You make me sick!" This was exactly the kind of scum that Josuke's grandfather spent his whole life protecting Morioh from. There was no way this guy was getting away with this.

"Oh? And what are you assholes going to do about it?" Rubber Soul said, leaning back on his own stand and getting into relaxing position. "You may have found ways to escape Yellow Temperance but other than that you dumbasses can't touch me."

"Ha! Josuke, he hasn't even realized my stand's power!"

Okuyasu's disconcerting statement managed to unnerve Rubber Soul's relaxed state. "Huh? What the hell are you talking about?" he asked.

"No kidding. He seems pretty oblivious to it all. Care to enlighten him?" suggested Josuke.

"You idiot! Earlier, The Hand didn't 'cut' you shitty stand, it scraped it out of existence!" Okuyasu said, summoning The Hand and scrapping a chunk of Yellow Temperance from Rubber Soul. "And there isn't anything in this world that The Hand can't take for itself."

"What!? Impossible! Yellow Temperance has no weakness!" Rubber Soul yelled in disbelief, desperately sending his stand to attack Okuyasu.

"I'm ready for that attack this time!" Okuyasu said, marching towards Rubber Soul with The Hand scraping away every ounce of Yellow Temperance within it's range. Okuyasu fearlessly took one last step in front of Rubber Soul, for The Hand, with it's speed and precision, had removed his only line of defense. "Well, punk. It looks like you're out of ammo."

"Hey, good work Okuyasu." Josuke said, approaching the now standless Rubber Soul as he cracked his knuckles, "Now then…".

_**DORA!** _

_**CRACK!** _

Crazy Diamond and The Hand each land one good punch right into Rubber Soul's face. Rubber Soul lyed on the floor, gesturing them to stop. "No please, no more!" Rubber Soul begged, pointing at his now disfigured face. " Look! My nose is broken and they're going to have to wire my jaw, too."

"Hmm." Josuke and Crazy Daimond both leaned down to observed Rubber Soul face. "What are you talking about? Your face looks perfectly fine to me."

"Huh?!" Rubber Soul gasped as he felt his face again and it was suddenly good as new.

"Yeah, just what the hell are you crying about?!" Okuyasu said, raising his fist to take another swing at Rubber Soul again.

"I was only doing this for money! I don't want to go after Ruby knowing I'd be risking my life! I'll leave her alone, I swear!"

"You really think that matters?!" Josuke shouted. "After killing the sailor on that boat and then trying to kill us, you now have the nerve to ask us for mercy!? No, that's the last thing you deserve. This is Justice!" Josuke and Okuyasu both summoned their respective stands for another go at Rubber Soul.

"Please stop!" yelled Ruby before the stands' fists once again landed.

Josuke and Okuyasu halted at Ruby's request. Was she serious? "After what this guy did to you? He's working with the same guy who attacked your father." said Josuke.

Ruby knew that his actions were unforgivable, but was conflicted by his means of justice. Perhaps she had done worst to grimm, but she had never fought another person quite like this. It was starting to become too much. "I know, but…he can't fight anymore. We beat him and now we can let the police take care of him form here. " Ruby said.

Josuke frustratingly clenched his fist. Though they wanted to go all out on Rubber Soul and believed he deserved worst, if anyone deserved a say in all this, it was Ruby. Josuke put is fist in his pockets and desummoned Crazy Diamond, with Okuyasu following his lead. "Rejoice Rubber Soul. Today's your lucky day." Josuke said, sneering at him.

"T-thank you so much Ruby! I'm in your de-! "Rubber Soul's praise was cut short as he found himself in the familiar situation of being face to face with Crescent Rose.

"BUT, of course that means you're going to tell us everything you know as a thank you, yes?" asked Ruby, with her sweet smile masking her intimidation.

"Eh, of course!" Rubber Soul blurted out in agreement, gesturing Ruby not to shoot him. Though, he didn't start speaking as fast as he agreed. Rubber Soul hesitated knowing that if he spilled to them everything he knew, he was pretty much a walking deadman. Not that he had much of a choice at the moment.  _Damn it! How did I possibly end up in a situation like this AGAIN?!_ he ranted in his head.

"Hey, you heard her! Start talking!" Okuyasu shouted as he threateningly summoned The Hand again.

"Ok, ok!" Rubber Soul said, guarding his face in fear. "I was sent here on a mission to take you alive. The boss is desperate to find you. Apparently, your special or something."

"I'm special?" Ruby questioned. "I don't know what your talking about? What's so special about me that your boss went through so much trouble to find me?"

"Eh well, I was never told. I was just promised a handsome reward for taking you in."

Was super speed and the ability to wield a huge rifle not considered special around here? "We can figure that part out later." Josuke insisted. "Who is this person you're working for? The lady in the bird mask?"

"Lady in a bird mask?" Rubber Soul asked in confusion. "No, I don't know who you're talking about. I'm talking about the person who brought us to this world."

"This world?" asked Josuke, "Wait, what do you mean by that?"

"Huh? I'm talking about Remnant, of course. I know you guys are originally from Earth because you two have stands like me. There aren't any stand users originally from Remnant."

Josuke and Okuyasu's eyes widened as they realized what Rubber Soul was saying. "You bastard, stop fucking with us!" Okuyasu shouted, "Do you really think we're stupid enough to believe we're on a another planet?!"

But, when Okuyasu turned to his friend to back him up on Rubber Soul's absurd claim, Josuke simply stood their looking at the ground with a nervous look. "Josuke…?"

Without making a move, Josuke finally spoke up, "Ruby? Do you have any idea what he's talking about?"

Ruby wasn't exactly sure what was going on but she could tell Josuke was greatly troubled. "I'm sorry, but no. I've never heard of 'Earth' before." she replied.

"W-what?!" Okuyasu exclaimed, not expecting that answer.  _You can't be telling me that this punk is telling the truth._

After a couple moments of contemplating, Josuke finally faced Rubber Soul. "You're going to take us to straight to whoever the hell brought you here. I want to have a word with them."

Before Rubber Soul could even respond to Josuke's demands, suddenly his whole body was sent flying upwards. The heroes watched as Rubber Soul continued to go higher and higher before coming to a complete stop in midair next to the top of a building. On the roof, they could see a man standing that the very top.

"Josuke, it's him!" Okuyasu yelled.

"Him?! Who's him!?" asked Ruby.

"He's the bastard who attacked your father!" said Josuke.

Strazio stood at the edge of the building with his stand, Fade to Black, summoned, who kept Rubber Soul hovering aimlessly. Rubber Soul began to sweat bullets as Strazio gave him a malicious glare. "Oh, Strazio! Thank God you're here! They almost had me!" Rubber Soul exclaimed, praying on the inside Strazio didn't catch him giving away information. But Strazio long, silent stare at him was less than reassuring. "What? You're not mad at me are you, Strazio buddy? I wasn't going to tell them everything! I was just stalling for you to get here! Look, we can take the three of them on together right now!"

"You told them too much already, Rubber Soul. I'm afraid you've outlived your usefulness."

"You son of a bitch!" Rubber Soul insulted, "The only reason I lost was because you didn't tell me about their powers!"

"Oh? But, their powers were a mystery to me as well." Strazio said, giving his helpless comrade a villainous grin, "So, thank you for making them reveal their powers to me, Rubber Soul buddy." And with those final words, Strazio impaling Rubber Soul's neck with his fingers. Ruby let out of scream as she covered her eyes, but Josuke and Okuyasu watched the horror as Strazio drained the blood from Rubber Soul. As he tossed Rubber Soul's corpse aside like a filthy rag, Strazio gleefully faced the three of them and said, "Well, that was quite refreshing. Crazy Diamond and The Hand. You both possess powerful stands indeed."

"Strazio is it?!" said Josuke, "Why don't you come down here I'll show you how power Crazy Diamond is?!"

"As you wish! I, Straizo, will show no mercy!" But as Strazio summoned Fade to Black, he heard the sound of someone else on the roof coming right at him from behind.

_**SLASH!** _

When Strazio jumped away, a large scythe came down we're he'd just been standing moments ago. After the man took a sip from his flask, he grinned at Strazio and said, "So, you're the one harassing my niece?"

Ruby face lit up upon the sight of her hero. "Uncle Qrow!" she shouted in utter joy.

"Josuke! Okuyasu!" shouted a familiar voice in the distance. Jonathan and Taiyang came running to them, relieved to see they found the gang in one piece. But, the sounds of gun shots halted them in their place. Jonathan looked at the roof to find Qrow fighting the very same man they ran into at Taiyang's house.  _Impossible! How did he get here before us?!_

With the situation escalating as more people came in, Strazio wasn't nearly as confident as he was moments ago.  _This isn't good. There's too many people for Fade to Black to hold back. And one good hit from Jojo's hamon and I'm as good as dead._

_**POW!** _

Qrow landed one good hit on Strazio with his shotgun. "Word of advice. One of the first things we teach kids at Signal is to never take your eyes of the opponent."

"We'll have to catch up later, Jonathan." Josuke said, running next to the build and summoning Crazy Diamond. "Okuyasu, give me a hand over here." The two teens summoned there stand and began to help each other climb up the building.

"Sorry Dad. I'm going to go too."

"H-hey, be careful alright!" Taiyang yelled out as Ruby used her semblance to dash up the building.

"Hey!" Josuke shouted to Qrow as he climbed with Okuyasu. "Careful, that bastard can heal really fast!"

 _What is this guy shouting about?_  Qrow couldn't quite hear Josuke from the distance he was at. Strazio whole body began to rise up back up till he was on his feet once more. Qrow watched as the wounds he inflicted on him began to heal.  _What the hell?! How is able to heal himself so fast?!_ Qrow cocked his weapon and fired but Strazio jumped into the air. "Fade to Black!" Strazio shouted.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Qrow said when he saw the shadowy silhouette of a person. He had seen countless summonings in his days, but he knew this was different than the others.

Josuke, Okuyasu, and Ruby had finally reached the top the building and found Qrow in the middle of a stare off with Strazio. With his stand, Strazio hovered in the air at a safe distance.  _All of them came up here, but Jojo and the girl's father. Why has he yet to show any of his power?_ he observed.

"Please! Who are you!? Why are you attacking my friends and family!?" Ruby cried out to Strazio, hoping for some kind of explanation to the insanity.

"Don't waste your breath on this one, Ruby. The only way he'll talk is if we make him." said Josuke, clenching his fist at Strazio.

 _I'll have to regroup with the others. I'm way too out numbered here._ Fade to Black made a pose and Strazio, at a rapid speed, flew off into the horizon.

"Damn it! He sure makes a lot of threats for someone who runs away a lot. Man, he pisses me off." said Josuke, spitting in his direction.

Qrow transformed his weapon from a shotgun into a sword and looked at Josuke and Okuyasu. "So, you two are the ones that saved Tai, huh?"

"Woah! Does everyone in this family have cool weapons?!" Okuyasu said, admiring Qrow's weapon.

"Hmm...yeah, pretty much." Ruby admitted.

"Yes sir, it's a pleasure too meet you." Josuke respond to Qrow.

"You too. If you don't mind though, we can catch up later." said Qrow. "Ruby, I think your Dad's been waiting to see you."

"Oh! Right!" said Ruby.  _Wow, I can't believe me new friends already got to meet Uncle Qrow!_

Qrow and Ruby simply jumped off the building and we're on ground in no time, however, Josuke and Okuyasu had climbed down with there stands. Upon getting down, Ruby and Taiyang were already hugging it out. Josuke and Okuyasu approached Jonathan as he smiled at the touching reunion.

"Looks like you two did a great job finding Miss Rose." said Jonathan. "Thank goodness too. Taiyang was really starting to get worried about her. So, gentlemen, what did I miss?"

"Um Jonathan, hold that thought." Josuke said point to the sky. It had just gotten dark and moonlight began to strike the city. Jonathan turned to the direction to which Josuke was pointing at and saw a moon, which nearly half of it was completely shattered. Completely shocked by the sight, Jonathan yelled, "What on Earth happened to the moon?!"

"I can't believe it. We really are on a different planet…"

* * *

-King Crimson (It just works)-

Josuke, Okuyasu, Jonathan, and Ruby sat in an empty classroom at Signal. Taiyang and Qrow said they had to talk to someone about what had happen and then they would come up with 'what to do them next.' Which was fine, but what was going to happen next was the last thing on their mind. While Rubber Soul was their enemy, what did he have to gain from such an outrageous claim? Another planet? It was insane to even think about it, but, then again, so was seeing the moon nearly destroyed. And as they had time to reflect on recent events, the bizarre claim actually explained a couple things. Just how far were they from Earth? Their whole life was back at home. How are their friends and family reacting to their absence? Sure, they've only been gone for less than a day, but just how long were they going to be stuck here? Weeks? Months? Years? Could they even get back?

"So...are you guys really from another planet?" Ruby asked, deciding to speak up after several minutes of silence.

Josuke gave a slight chuckle and responded, "Yeah, looks like we're aliens from another world. I guess we now both know how Mikitaka must have felt, huh Okuyasu?"

Okuyasu had been pacing the room in silence contemplating their situation before coming to a stop. "Damn it!" Okuyasu said as he pounded his fist against the wall. "Just what the hell are we doing here!? What going to happen to Dad while I'm gone?!" Sadly, since his brother had been killed by an enemy stand, Okuyasu was the sole guardian of his deformed father.

"Look, I hear you. I'm sure Koichi will make sure nothing happens to him." Josuke said. Though, there wasn't a lot that could really happen to Okuyasu's Dad, other than him wondering off and get lost or something. Josuke was more conerned about Koichi. There was only a matter of time before their little buddy would go looking for them. Knowing their friend's determination, he'd probably search the ends of the Earth to find them. But, they weren't on Earth anymore. "Hey, Jonathan. You holding up alright?"

Jonathan sat at a desk with his fist clenched tight. The more he began to think about what may happen at the Joestar Estate in his absence, the more his blood began to boil. Jonathan believed in second chances, yet why couldn't he trust his own step brother? Was he simply holding grudge against Dio? Was he being too paranoid? Regardless, he couldn't stand the idea that something bad could happen at home because he wasn't there to prevent it.

"Jonathan? Hey, are you alright?" Josuke asked.

Jonathan minded came back to the classroom. "Oh, my apologies Josuke. My mind had wondered. It's…just a lot to soak in. We need to get back home as quickly as possible. Perhaps if we find this Raven character, she can get us back."

"I see no reason to think she couldn't be able to do that. I guess the only problem is finding her." said Josuke.

"I wish I could help you guys, but I don't really know a lot about Raven either. She's actually my sister's mother, but Dad doesn't like to talk about her a lot." said Ruby.

"I see. Raven is quite the mysterious character." said Jonathan. "For what purpose would she go through the trouble of bringing us, three people from another planet, out of all people?"

"Dragging us out of our lives and she wants us to work for her?! Screw the reasons!" Okuyasu snapped.

"Okuyasu, are you not at the very least curious to why we are here? Of course I don't agree with her motives, but what if all this has some sort of greater purpose involved?" asked Jonathan.

"Hmph! Like what?" Okuyasu asked Jonathan, knowing he didn't really have answer.

"Well...I'm glad you guys are here." Ruby spoke up. "I know it's not fair that you guys were taken from your homes, but you guys being here saved me and my Dad's life. So, thanks for everything. Earth must be pretty amazing if it has people like you guys there."

Jonathan and Josuke both turned to Okuyasu, as Ruby's answer shut down his rant. "Oh, um...right. No problem, Ruby." Okuyasu said, feeling guilty he was quick to forget about that. They really did affect a lot of people's lives in this world in a short amount of time.

"Being able to help you in a time of need makes us being here worth it malady." said Jonathan.

"Thank, Jonathan..." Ruby said with her head down, "I-i just can't believe Dad almost died all because they were after me..."

It didn't appear Ruby was going to emotionally hold herself together much longer. Crisis or not, nothing quite put their problems to the side than a girl about to cry. Josuke walked over and put his hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Look, believe it or not, we both know how you feel. Me and Okuyasu both lost people we love because of men like the one who attacked your father. But, you can't blame yourself. Your father is alive and well at the moment. You have a chance we both no longer have. To stay strong and protect him."

"Josuke..." Okuyasu said. Even his manly heart was moved by Josuke's words.

 _The was quite eloquent. I guess there's more to Josuke than meets the eye._  Jonathan thought to himself.

Ruby wiped her eyes and said, "You're right. I want to grow up to be a huntress. And huntresses stay strong to protect the people they love. Thanks, Josuke."

"Great! That shouldn't be a problem either conderied you seem really tough with that gun of yours." said Josuke, with a wink.

"Totally! The way you shot that bastard's head off way awesome!" said Okuyasu.

Honestly, Ruby didn't actually have a lot of fun shooting a face that look like her Dad, but gladly took the compliment from her newly found friends. "Thanks guys, but, honestly, you haven't seen half of what my weapon can do." With a twirl of her gun, it amazingly transformed into a giant scythe at least three times its original length. "Ta-da! Behold Crescent Rose!" she proudly exclaimed. The three men's jaws dropped at the sight of the young girl being about to swing around this mechanical scythe like it was nothing. To think such a weapon was hiding within an already impressive rifle. Even in the hands of a cute girl, the sight of the menacing blade nevertheless brought chills down their spines.

"Woah, that thing looks heavy. Looks like the kind of stuff you'd see in manga." said Okuyasu.

"It looks a lot like the one Mr. Qrow welded." Jonathan observed.

"Yeah, guilty as charged." said Ruby, no even going to try to deny her inspiration. "I always wanted to fight like my Uncle Qrow, so I made my weapon like his. I knew he couldn't refuse to teach me after I went through all the trouble. Though admittedly, I bugged him none stop about it too."

"Wait a minute! You built that weapon!?" asked Josuke. The further the delve into Ruby, the more surprises they seemed to run into.

"Yep! Everyone at Signal get to make their own weapon. After that we're trained how to use our weapons to fight the grimm deep in the forest."

Josuke wasn't sure if he heard that right. "Ruby, let me get this straight. Your school let's you build weapons so you can fight monsters?" he asked, breaking into a sweat.

"Yes actually. A Huntsmen or Huntress's job is to protect the world from 'grimm' or, in other words, the wolves we ran into in the forest." Jonathan answered. "Signal academy dedicates itself to training young men and women, such as Ms. Rose, the means to fight using such weapons." The three of them only stared at Jonathan, wondering how he possibly knew that. "I got to talk to Mr .L- eh, Taiyang on our way over to Signal."

"Sooooo, yeah! Pretty much what Jonathan said." Ruby responded.

"Sorry, Ruby can you excuse us for a sec." asked Josuke. He gestured Okuyasu and Jonathan to the corner of the room and they all huddled up. "Okay, I'm just going to say it. We need to get into this school."

"I suppose we do need somewhere to stay in the meantime. I must admit the idea of going to a school from another world sounds quite exciting. And not to mention informative." Jonathan agreed.

"Yeah, it's pretty much a superhero school! That's the kind of shit we should be doing for a living!" said Okuyasu.

Josuke nodded and said, "I'm not sure what Taiyang and Qrow have in mind, but, regardless, I think we're in a pretty good position right now. Considering we saved Ruby, I bet we can get him to pull some strings to let us at least check the place out."

"That would be awesome!"

"AW!"

The whole group jumped as Ruby, out of nowhere, penetrated their conversation fortress. They were quick to forget that the girl had powers of her own. "If you guys were at my school it would be super fun! I'd feel so much better about Yang leaving. Not that I'd want to replace my sister or anything, but it would be super cool to introduce you guys to all my friends. And I can show you guys my favorite places to eat! OH! And we can spar together too!"

"With Ms. Rose's endorsement, I'd say it's now it's now quite possible." said Jonathan.

"You really think you can convince your Dad to let us in, Ruby?" asked Okuyasu.

Ruby crossed her arms with a smirk. "I can certainly try. Over the years of being the youngest daughter, I have honed my skills in the art of convicting Dad."

"Great! Then we can't fail!" said Josuke.

* * *

Ozpin's Bullhead had just arrived at Signal. Normally, he would be too busy to make any trips during this time. With a new semester at Beacon Academy approaching in only two days, Ozpin had been busier than ever with the various preparations. But, when a long time friends like Qrow and Taiyang tell him that they had an emergency on their hands, he did not take such a claim lightly. Thankfully, Ozpin could always trust his assistant, Glynda Goodwitch, to watch over things in his absence. Upon exiting the Bullhead, he was greeted by his two friends, one in which he had not seen in some time.

"Taiyang Xiao Long, it's been quite a while has it not?" Ozpin said, with a friendly expression.

"It really has been, Ozpin. Still drinking hot cocoa everywhere you go, huh? And I thought you'd eventually get sick of the stuff." said Taiyang.

"Perish the thought. I'm not sure if I'd be able to run the school without it." Ozpin said, taking a spit of his drink. "Also, congratulation on your daughter being accepted into Beacon. We look forward to having her over the years. I've heard good things. She takes quite a lot from her mother?"

"Yeah, you have no idea." said Taiyang.

"Speaking of which Oz. I think it would be best if we skipped the formalities and just introduced you to the kids. We can talk on the way there." Qrow insisted, presenting the way.

"As you wish." Ozpin nodded in agreement, allowing to Qrow lead the way. "So, do you two have any ideas to why Raven would have such an interest in these three young men?"

"Two of them are something different. They have some kind of summoning power I've never seen before. They can show you it when we get inside. As for the other one, I really couldn't tell you." said Qrow.

"To be honest, it's not just that though. The three of them having been making some pretty…odd claims." said Taiyang, hesitant to share what those claims were exactly.

Ozpin turned to Taiyang in interest. "Oh? And what kind of claims were they making?" he asked curiously.

"Well, um, how do I put this exactly?" Taiyang said, trying to think of a way to say it that didn't sound so ridiculous.

Qrow gave a sigh, deciding to help Taiyang by being blunt. "They think they're from another planet."

With a sip of his hot cocoa, Ozpin simply responded, "I see. I'm very interested in meeting these three."

 _Leave it to Oz to never find anything strange._  Qrow thought to himself. He knew the guy for a long time and had the privilege of knowing a few strange secrets about Ozpin himself. If anyone could believe such a claim, it was Oz.

"Now that you two have share your experience, I believe it's only fair that I do the same in return." said Ozpin. He had been hesitant to tell share with them this, knowing the reaction, but knew they had to know. "It is an odd one as well. You two should know Raven visited me recently."

The two of them halted dead in their tracks as the statement came out Ozpin's mouth. What a time for Ozpin to casually bring such information to the table. What could Raven possibly wanted from Ozpin? In no time at all, Taiyang asked the obvious question, "What did she want?!"

"Though, I'm sure her intention go deep then what she claimed, she too brought me a boy with unique powers and wished for him to attend my school." said Ozpin.

"Oh great, so she gave you a kid too!? And, what?! You just took him in!?" Qrow asked. He already knew the answer and just wanted to emphasize how ridiculous this all sounded.

"As a matter a fact, I did." Ozpin admitted, without a hint of regret. "Admittedly, the boy is rather ill-mannered, but he definitely has potential to be something great. Though, Raven refused to answer a great deal of my questions regarding him."

"Ugh, just what is that sister of mine up too?" Qrow asked himself.

"She won't be able to hide this plan of her's for too long. Especially with so many new factors coming to light." said Ozpin optimistically. "So Taiyang, do have any idea how your attackers know about Ruby?"

"Not at all. Unfortunately both times we ran into him, he managed to escape." said Taiyang. "The kids are saying that one of them confessed to having some sort of boss who hired them. Oz, I'm scared that this isn't the last time an attack like this will happen on my girl."

"Do not lose hope my friend. I feel that I may be able to help you with this matter." said Ozpin. "And Qrow. if it's not already clear, this only makes the mission I've sent you on all the more important. I have a feeling that this 'Strazio' has some sort of connection with the person we are looking for."

"You're telling me." said Qrow. "Anyway, the three kids are in here." As the three of them came near the door, they stop as strange things became apparent. The door was shaking from some sort of force coming from the other side and they heard a loud chanting that neither of them could quite make out. Taiyang gave a nervous look at Qrow, who only shrugged back.

"Allow me." Ozpin said, offering to open the door and shed light on this mystery.

"Paper, Rock, Scissors! Paper, Rock, Scissors! Paper, Rock, Scissors!"

"Ha! Rock beats scissors, Josuke! Looks like I get the top bunk!" Okuyasu cheered.

Upon entering, the three of them witnessed to larger ghost battling it out in a game of 'rock, paper, scissors.'

"Could we please do something more productive?" Jonathan asked, questioning why they were taking bets before they were even in the school. "Or at the very least do something I can actually see for myself."

 _Ugh, what is up with these kids?_  Qrow thought. This wasn't exactly how he wanted to introduce their powers to Oz. "So…yeah. Those are the powers we were talking about."

"Yes, they are referred to as 'stands.'" said Ozpin familiar with their ghostly powers. "The one's they poses seem quite remarkable."

The gang finally notice that Taiyang and Qrow had returned and the stand users withdraw their respective stands. "Ah!" Ruby blurted out in surprise upon seeing Ozpin and quickly took a seat. The three others didn't really know what was going on, but could only assume from Ruby's reaction that he was of some sort of importance. Josuke and Okuyasu grabbed a seat for themselves and Ozpin did the same.

Taiyang stepped forward for introductions, "So, here are the three kids I owe my life to; Josuke, Okuyasu, and Jonathan. Guys this is-"

"Your professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy." said Ruby in excitement.

The three of them took a good look at Ozpin. So, this was what the head of a huntsman academy looked like? They weren't really sure what they were expecting. Someone a bit bigger, perhaps? But his sophisticated appearance wasn't about to mislead them. Especially when Josuke and Okuyasu knew Koichi, who didn't exactly come across as the most intimidating person either. But, looks aside, they were more interested in what the headmaster wanted from them. A smile appeared on Ozpin from the girl's instant recognition of him. Surly she must have been looking forward to eventually attending his school. "Hello." he greeted.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Jonathan greeted.

"Oh! So, you're the principle of one of the super hero school." Okuyasu said pointing at Ozpin.

"Yes, some may call me that as well." Ozpin said, humored by Okuyasu's statement. "I've heard that the three of you had quite the experience today. Regardless of being dropped into a dangerous situation, all of you quick to adapt and handled yourselves well. Even saving people in the process. These are all things we strive to teach our students at Beacon."

"Believe it or not, we sort of have experience in this kind of stuff. Fighting through tough situations isn't anything new to us." Josuke stated. "But, yeah. Today's been a weird one, even for us."

Ozpin simply nodded. "I see. Now, all of you are probably wondering why I'm here today. I believe that we have a common interest in these dangerous men who attacked you and the woman who brought you here. This matter troubles me greatly and I wish to find the people responsible for this. Would you three be interested in working with me to find them? In return, I promise to help you three to the best of my ability."

They didn't really know a lot about Ozpin, his offer did seem promising. Their number one goal was to find these people and a man of his stature could be a vital ally. And they trusted Taiyang and Qrow enough to give him a chance. "It sounds like a fantastic idea actually, sir. Finding these people is exactly what we are after at the moment." Jonathan said, eyeing his companions with a grin. "But, there is one problem thought."

Ozpin lifted his head curiously. "Hm? And what might that be?" he asked.

"You see sir, we don't actually have anywhere to stay in the meantime."

Josuke smiled seeing where Jonathan was going with that. "Yeah, I'm afraid he's right, Ozpin. We can't possibly help you if we are sleeping in the streets." he stated, not so subtly.

"That is an excellent point." Ozpin responded, not seeming to mind their attempt at bargaining. "Then, allow me to remedy the situation with a proposal. How would the four like to stay at my school in the meantime?"

"Hell, yeah!" Josuke said as gave Jonathan a high five.

"Um, I'm sorry sir, but did you say 'four'. As in Jonathan, Josuke, Okuyasu, and…who?" asked Ruby.

"Yes, I did as a matter of fact." Ozpin said, grinning at her attention to detail. "Ruby Rose. From what I understand, you are quite skilled for your age. A scythe is one of the most dangerous weapons a huntress can wield, yet you seem to be a nature at it."

"I had a lot of help getting to that point." Ruby said, looking at her Uncle as he winked back at her.

"Oh, I'm sure." Ozpin said, looking at the two of them. "You are welcome to join as well. That is, only if you wish to."

The answer was obvious. For Ruby never wanted anything else more in her life. "Yeah, of course! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she thanked, vigorously shaking Ozpin's hand in acceptance. The whole group applauded Ruby.

"Alright, Ruby's coming with us!" Josuke said, giving her a thumbs up.

Taiyang and Qrow looked at each other knowing the reason why Ozpin is letting her attend.  _So, he plans on watching her himself at Beacon. Definitely a safe place for her, I'll give him that._ Qrow thought to himself.

"That being said though." Ozpin said, cutting the celebration short. "I expect all of you to work hard once you're there. I don't make these expectations for everyone. Also, Jonathan, from what I was told, you do not possess a stand like Josuke and Okuyasu correct?"

If Ozpin wasn't going to bring it up, he was. Jonathan doubted he even came close to the qualifications to attend such a school. It would be an experience for sure, but would he even be able to do anything while he was there without a stand? "I'm afraid you're correct, sir. I don't actually have any real powers for that matter." he admitted sadly.

"That would definitely serve as a problem." Ozpin said, rubbing his chin in disapproval. "I cannot simply allow people who do not have any combat experience at all to attend."

"Hold on a moment." Josuke interjected. "If Jonathan can't come with us, you can forget this whole deal." There was no way they could just separate like that. Awesome school or not. Okuyasu had to contemplate Josuke's terms for it for a moment, but, half-heatedly, nodded in agreement.

"I admire you dedication to you're friend, but I believe you've misunderstood where I'm getting at, Josuke." said Ozpin, get up from his chair. "Now then, Jonathan would you mind coming here for a moment."

"Um no, not at all." said Jonathan, standing up. Everyone started in anticipation as Jonathan approached Ozpin. Ozpin closed his eyes and extended his hand towards Jonathan, with the palm of his hand hovering over his chest. At first, Jonathan could only stare at Ozpin, as if he was mad, but Jonathan got an intense feeling from his chest. This energy got stronger and stronger the longer he stood near Ozpin.

"I-i can't." Jonathan said, taking a step back. Ozpin took a sip of his drink as Jonathan fell to one knee.

"Jonathan! What the hell did you do to him?!" Josuke yelled at Ozpin, summoning Crazy Diamond.

"Calm down, kid!" Qrow said, putting his arm in front of him to wait a moment.

In the moment of pain and confusion, Jonathan knew one thing. He to do something about all this energy or else may just die. "AHHHHHHHH!" Jonathan shouted as loud as he could. If you'd asked him, the best way he could explain it was this energy he felt could manipulated through his mind. All he had to do was tell it to leave his body.

"It would seem that there has been a power within you this whole time." said Ozpin.

"No way…" Okuyasu said in disbelief.

Jonathan felt as if he'd just been running for miles. He took several deep breaths before getting back on his feet. Oddly enough, the energy was still there, yet, not as intense anymore. It felt like it was…above him. Jonathan moved the energy in front of him and it took the form of a ghostly figure. This was it. This was definitely power which Josuke and Okuyasu tried to explain to him. But this one was unique. It was not like Crazy Diamond or The Hand. This was Jonathan's stand,  **「Dust in the Wind」**.


	4. Dust in the Wind

# Dust in the Wind

Jonathan made a brisk pace to the shop known as "From Dusk Till Dawn." To think he had found himself at awe with Patch, but Vale's size casted a shadow on the small island. But the bigger city, the bigger the danger. Or at least that's what his dad always used to say. Taiyang was nice enough to give a couple pointers on where to go. Jonathan definitely found himself hesitant to make any turns which separated himself from the crowd. Though he had new found powers, he'd like actually train a little with Dust in the Wind before he's forced into another life or death situation.

At least he didn't have to worry about Josuke and Okuyasu, who proven multiple times they could take care of themselves. They split up to save time shopping. Taiyang provided a list of supplies they'll need for Beacon and Ozpin was kind enough provide the money. Only for the essentials of course. Though, Jonathan had to admit, he was skeptical on whether Josuke and Okuyasu will kind that promise. They were off buying clothes. Hopefully they'll understand his style of clothing was rather...different from theirs. He didn't really understand the appeal of covering their cloths with hearts and other motifs.

He was getting close to the dust shop or at least that's what the device said. A map and a communication device. Simply amazing! Essentials only, Jonathan had to keep telling himself. But what he won't do for a couple books to learn more about this amazing world. There was going to be plenty of time to learn at Beacon though.

Jonathan walked in and was greeted by an old man behind a counter. Behind the glass layed beautiful gems of all sorts of colors. The mere sight was very alluring. To think each of these "dust" crystals had power within them. Stones with power was only something of fiction back home.  _Now, where are the dust bullets?_  Jonathan thought to himself as he paced around the store. Taiyang asked if he could pick some up for Miss Rose. With people after her, the last thing they wanted was her wandering around in a city like this. Before he could ask the old man upon giving up finding the bullets himself, a bell rung at the door. Several men in black suits entered the store as well as a man in a white suit with ginger hair. One of them pointed a gun at the old man while the others helped themselves to whatever they could get their hands on.

Jonathan was quickly spotted and one of the men in suits pointed his firearm at him. "We don't want any trouble from you, big guy. Just keep your hands up." he said.

Well, so much for keeping out of trouble. Dust in the Wind bats the gun right out of the guy's hand and Jonathan pounds the guy in the face. He lands across the store and the man in the white suit simply turned to the next guy and tilted his head at Jonathan.

"Boss, wait!" the man implored. The other henchmen hesitated and all eyes were on the man. He got up and asked Jonathan directly, "You! Why did you hold back? That arm of yours should have completely ruined my face!"

"I don't wish to escalate the fight any more than I must. But if you continue to push me, I cannot guarantee that I can hold back for long." Jonathan warned, getting into a fighting stance. The man's eyes lit up. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Jonathan was naive, maybe even a fool, but he has never seen such chivalry before. "Boss! This man is a true gentleman to the very core!"

The man in the white suit took a whiff of his cigar and practically sighed it out. "Yeah, you know what Ronald? That's wonderful." he said, gesturing at the henchmen. "Get him." All the men pulled out red machetes and slowly began to approach Jonathan.

It looked like they left him no other choice. Jonathan grit his teeth knowing it was about to get messy. Hopefully the store owner will forgive him.

"Dust in the Wind!" And with those words, his stand came bursting out of him answering the call. The man in the white suit seemed to be the only one who noticed as his jaw dropped and the cigar fell to the ground. Jonathan took a deep breath and Dust in the Wind did the same. All the air in front of Jonathan came rushing into the stand's mouth and it's once lanky muscles began to grow bigger. Things came flying off the shelf and Dust in the Wind rapidly punched anything that came in reach. A jar of red dust cracked as it took a punch, being sucked in regardless and the stand began to glow red as the dust cycled through it's body.

The room began to settle as Dust in the Wind reached its capacity. The henchmen dropped their guard and the man in the white suit came up from behind the counter. "Okay, that was interesting…" the man said, brushing dust off his suit and pulling out another cigar. The rest of the men stood there like sheep without a shepherd. "Like I said idiots, get him!" he ordered.

One of them ran up and took a swing. It was now or never. Jonathan just had to remember how he did it last time. His stand made a finger gun and took aim across the room. "Take this!" Jonathan shouted. Henchmen came flying out of the window with a huge explosion following behind. Dust in the Wind blowed a gust of wind to clear of the smoke in the room. Half of the shop was covered in soot, the glass counter tops were shattered, and dust was pouring out of several containers. Jonathan stood with his eyes wide and sweat coming off his forehead. That...was not at all what Jonathan intended. What was suppose to be a strong wind to push them back ended up being a blast from a cannon.

The man in the now not so white suit stared at Jonathan with what was practically a piece of ash hanging from his mouth. "Such a shame. It's hard to find a dust shop at this hour." he spat out the cigar and tossed a red dust crystal at Jonathan. He pointed the end of the cain at the dust and a bullet came out from the end. Dust in the Wind guarded Jonathan from the explosion and as the smoke cleared the man was gone with the suitcase. Jonathan ran out the store and the man was nowhere to be found. "Damn it! Where did he run off too?!"

Before Jonathan even had the chance of look for him, a he saw a light pole ripped from the ground and wrapped itself around him. "W-what is this?!" he cried out. A blonde middle aged woman was across the street. She had a stern expression and was pointing a riding crop at Jonathan. Yikes. Memories of Jonathan's strict tutors flashed before his eyes. "Young man!" she said in a cold voice. "Do you have any idea what kind of trouble you are in!?"

Jonathan had a feeling it'd be in his best interest to choose his words clearly before this metal bar got any tighter. "I'm sorry madam, but I believe this is a terrible misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding?!" she yelled, pointing at the shop. "You're telling me THAT was an accident?!"

"Um...yes?" As the rather unconvincing truth slipped from Jonathan's lips, the woman's expression hardened even more. To be fair, she did have a point. It was debatable whether he had done more harm than good.

"Wait!" came another voice. It was the first henchman to attack Jonathan. He was the only one who wasn't lying outside the window unconscious. The look the blond women gave him wasn't particularly friendly either as he wore the same clothes as the rest of them. "And who am I speaking with?" she asked.

"Ronald F. U. Quickcarriage, M'lady." he greeted with a smile and a polite bow. "Cut the kid some slack. He just single handedly stopped this group right here from robbing the whole store." Jonathan couldn't believe one of the criminals was coming to his defense, but at the moment he'll take what he can get.

The blonde women stared at Jonathan for a moment. She let out a sigh and with a flick of her riding crop the light pole unwrapped itself from Jonathan and went admittedly for Quickcarriage instead. "Hey!" the man yelled as he's tied up and falls over. "Perhaps your heart was in the right place, but what you did here was still reckless." With another wave of her riding crop, the glass levitated off the ground and dust swept itself back until everything was back into place. The old man came up from under the deck and looked at everything in awe. The whole shop looked as good as new. "Amazing!" Jonathan complemented.

Unfortunately, Jonathan's flattery seemed to have little have effect on the women's mood. "What is your name?" she asked, with her strict tone unchanged.

"Jonathan Joestar, madam."

"Joestar…" the women said to herself. Her eyes widen. "Unbelievable!" she snapped. "You're one of the kids with Taiyang, aren't you?!"

Jonathan took a step back from the sudden outburst. "I-indeed I am. I'm sorry, but how do you know me?"

The women took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm Glynda Goodwitch. I am one of the staff members at Beacon Academy. Just yesterday Ozpin inform me about you and your friends."

"Oh, I see."

"Now let me make something very clear." she said, getting uncomfortably close to Jonathan with a finger pointing right at his face. "I don't know what to think of the four of you, but this type of reckless behavior will NOT be tolerated in Beacon. Do you understand?" Jonathan gave a nervous nod. All of a suddenly his old tutors didn't seem as scary as he remembered.

"Good." she simply responded. "Now, you're not going anywhere until the police arrive to file a report."

Jonathan had the stay for a couple more hours answering question. Specifically about the white suit man who got away. The police told him that his appearance matched a criminal they've been looking for a while now. They loaded up all the criminals into a truck. Quickcarrage gave Jonathan a smirk as the door shut. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could really do for him. On the bright side, the store owner was nice enough provide him with the dust bullets we was looking for.

* * *

_Just try to stay calm. They said the school wasn't far. Any minute now this thing i_ _s going to land. There's nothing to be afraid of. Hell, these planes are probably safer than the one's back at home._

"Hey, Josuke!" Jonathan called, leaning at the window with Okuyasu. "You must see this view! It's truly something to behold!"

 _Damn it! Why do we have to be flying to the school?! Can't we take a fucking bus or something?!_  Josuke had been lying in one of the bunk beds and hasn't moved since they took off.

"Um, Josuke?"

"N-no thanks, Jonathan. I'm trying to relax right now." Josuke said, with his voice stuttering.

As usual, Josuke excuses didn't get passed Jonathan. Jonathan would have thought Josuke would get used to the plane well before himself. He could hardly blame a man for finding such an experience terrifying, but Josuke definitely wasn't faint-hearted. In fact, his behavior had been odd since they boarded the flying ship. Jonathan looked to Okuyasu for sort of explanation. "Does Josuke's behavior seem a bit off to you?" he whispered.

Okuyasu took one look at Josuke and waved him off. "Yeah, don't even bother trying to get him over here. Josuke thinks he's cursed or something."

Jonathan raised an eyebrow. "Cursed?"

"Yeah man, cursed. Apparently, Josuke's family has a history of being in plane crashes. His mom refused to ever take him on airplanes. Hell, you may even be cursed too." Okuyasu said with a shrug.

The two of them hear Josuke slam his fist onto the wall. "Can you guys PLEASE shut up over there?!"

Something about Josuke not budging from his spot made him significantly less intimidating. Regardless, Jonathan felt it would be best to leave him be. "Perhaps, we should check out the rest of the ship." Jonathan suggested to Okuyasu. Okuyasu gave a nod, not able to think of anything else to do, and the two of them step into a large gallery room. It was crowded with people of all sorts, making conversation and taking in the view from the windows. Each of them were carrying a unique weapon, similar to the one Ruby had. "I have to admit, I can't help but feel we stick out without a weapon." said Jonathan.

"Yeah, no kidding." Okuyasu agreed, looking at the weapons in envy. Suddenly a smile cracked as he's hit with an idea. "Hey, maybe we can convince that Ozpin guy to give us a weapon."

Jonathan scratched his chin and started to warmed up to the thought. "Huh, not a bad idea. While we do have stands, we may be able to argue that having weapon at Beacon is a necessity."

"Yeah, exactly! I wonder if I could get something awesome like a battle axe that shoots rockets!"

Now that was a thought. Jonathan wouldn't want to fight someone armed with a battle axe and The Hand. "You'd definitely be a force to be reckoned with."

"I can already see. I'd be the most popular kid in Beacon." Okuyasu said, with his smile growing bigger as he fantasized. "So, what kind of weapon would you want Jonathan?" Before Jonathan could answer the question, the conversation was interrupted by a girl. "Hey, are you Jonathan Joestar?" she asked bluntly.

That fact she knew Jonathan name alone was enough to grab his attention. "I am. Can I help you?"

The girl holds out a letter to Jonathan. "Someone asked me to give you this."

Jonathan curiously blinked at it before accepting it. "Oh, um, thank you."

"No problem." the girls walks off immediately with no other explication.

"That better not be what I think it is!" Okuyasu said staring at the letter. He appeared more eager to open it than Jonathan did.

Jonathan gave a quick laugh and said, "What? A love letter. Don't be ridiculous. No one at this school actually knows us. If I was to guess, it's from Ozpin." It was the only logical explanation. It was interesting to be given a letter considering these "scrolls" seemed much more efficient .

_**My beloved Jonathan Joestar,** _

_**Oh, how I suffer not having the courage to tell you how I really feel in person. I am cursed to admire you like a marble statue in an art museum. Not worth to even lay a hand on your beautiful, strong figure.** _

Jonathan expression became more and more shocked as he read further. The worst part was, it didn't even have a name written on it. He didn't know whether he should be flattered or creeped out. "T-this can't be right?! How on Earth does anyone know me much less… Okuyasu?" As Jonathan turned to look at his friend, Okuyasu was walking away with a cloud of depression surrounding him.

* * *

Man, could this day get any better? Yang Xiao Long was already excited enough to finally be able to attend Beacon, but her adorable little sister was attending two years early? She always knew her little sister was the bee's knees, but her knees were so cool the headmaster personally asked her himself?! Dad admittedly sounded kind of nervous about the idea, but Yang knew Ozpin wouldn't just let anyone in early. Her little sis really was something and she couldn't be more proud. On top of that, she won't stop talking about these new friends of hers that should be on the airship with them.

"Aw, where are they? I know they are suppose to be on this ship. They aren't responding to any of my text messages either." said Ruby, simultaneously checking her scroll and pulling her sister around by the arm.

"Woah, slow down little sis!" Yang said, holding her ground before her sister yanked her arm off. "Aren't you at least going to at least tell me how you met these guys?" Normally, Ruby won't meet anyone unless they were from Signal. Much less people older than her by two years.

Ruby pauses for a moment before she faced her sister. "Yang. You weren't the only one who's been doing stuff the past couple days." she said with smile.

Yang gave an even bigger grin back. "Oh, look at you! Has my timid little sister been hooking up with guy's behind my back?" Ruby expression changed almost as fast as the color of her cheeks. "Yang, you know it's nothing like that!"

Yang pulled in her sister into her clutches and started giving her a noogie. "Ha! Yeah, I know. That would have been a step up from the baby sister I know." In the corner of her eye, Ruby spotted Okuyasu walking. Seeing her friend gave Ruby the will to break her sister's hold and run up to him. "Hey, Okuya-us?" Ruby's greeting slowed down as Okuyasu walked passed her without even glancing at her. Something about being near the guy suddenly brought the mood down.

"So, um, that's one of your friends?" Yang asked, not sure whether to be thrilled or concerned.

"Um, yeah…" Ruby said, scratching her head as Okuyasu walked way. Luckly, Ruby spots a chance to escape the awkward atmosphere as she sees another familiar face.

_Let's see. The only girl I ran into that night was Miss Goodwitch. And that would be...weird to say the least. Then again, this whole thing is weird. And the only other girl I know here is..._

"Whatcha reading, Jonathan?" Ruby peaked over Jonathan's shoulder taking note of the letter in his hand. Jonathan jumped in surprise and quickly turned around. "Eh, I can assure you it's nothing interesting!" Jonathan's face turned beet red as he quickly put the letter in his back pocket. "A-anyway, how are you today Miss Rose?"

"Awe, 'Miss Rose?!' That's so cute!" Yang said, giving Ruby a bear hug only to be immediately be pushed away. "Yang!" Ruby said in annoyance.

"Yang…" Jonathan rubbed his chin trying to recall the name. "Oh yes! You must be Ruby's half-sister. I'm Jonathan Joestar. It's a pleasure to meet you." he greeted with a bow.

"Ooooh, so formal. It's nice to meet you too." she said, giving Jonathan pat on the back. Jonathan grit his teeth in and kept smiling. Something told him that meant to hurt. "So, my baby sister's been talking about me. Am I everything she described." she asked with a wink.

Honestly, Taiyang and Ruby didn't say as much as she probably thought. He had to admit, he couldn't imagine how Taiyang could possibly allow his own daughter to walk around so...exposed. Well, that was a different world for you. But, no matter what, Jonathan knew you should ever be rude to a woman. "Everything and much more, m'lady." Jonathan humored her with a polite smile.

"Oh, Jonathan. You are quite the charmer." said Yang with a giggle, making Jonathan laugh as well.

"Guys..." Ruby whined, not very amused with all the flirting.

"I know, I know. So, how did you two meet anyway?" asked Yang.

The question made Jonathan pause for a moment.  _Yang doesn't know what happened?_  Ruby jumped into the conversation. "Oh, we met at the dust shop while I was at Vale." Ruby stared at Jonathan with a look that begged him to play along. "O-oh yes! I admittedly didn't know a lot about shopping for dust, so Miss Rose was nice enough to help us out." he said. Behind his grin, he was praying on the inside his quick thinking was convincing enough. Jonathan wasn't the type to lie, much less making things up on the spot. Whatever Ruby's reasons for keeping it a secret where, hopefully it was worth it.

"Awe, Ruby. That was so sweet of yo-" Yang was interrupted by a voice coming from a screen on the window. "Just yesterday, the dust shop 'From Dusk Till Dawn' was attacked by a gang of criminals. It's believed the robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa."

Jonathan and Ruby both nervously look at each other as Yang stared at the screen. Damn this world and it's ability to spread news so quickly. "Wait a minute. Wasn't that the shop you guys went too?" Yang asked.

"Woah, that's crazy!" Ruby blurted out.

"Quite! Thank goodness we were there before all that...happened." said Jonathan.

"Really? Because I'd bet you could have easily stopped them if you were there little sis." Yang said, grinning at Ruby. The two of them let out a sigh.

* * *

Josuke sprang straight up as the room shook from turbulence.  _Damn it! When the hell are we getting to the school?! I think I'm starting to feel sick._ He got out of bed and walked to the door with his hand on his stomach. Before he got there though, Okuyasu came in first. "Oh, Okuyasu. Are we almost to Beacon? If I don't off this thing soon I think I'm going to puke…"

"Why…" Okuyasu mumbled. Not at paying any attention to Josuke.

"Huh?"

"WHY JONATHAN, JOSUKE?!" Okuyasu cried, with tears of envy gushing out.

"W-what about Jonathan?!"

"A love letter, Josuke! Jonathan got a fucking love letter!"

"A love letter, huh?" Now that was something Josuke had to deal with on a regular basis. Does this run in the family? Well, Joseph was able to woo his mother despite being old as dirt. "Ugh, there's no reason to cry over it." he said, imploring Okuyasu to get a grip. "I have to admit, getting one this early is pretty impressive. Must be the family looks." Josuke said smugly, breaking into a pose. The plane cut the fabulous moment short as more turbulence came and Josuke fell to the ground. "I REALLY want to get off this plane now." As Okuyasu helped his friend up, a hologram of a middle-aged Blond woman appeared from a device in the corner of the room. "Hello, and welcome to Beacon."

"Woah, who's the hottie?" Okuyasu asked, with his tears immediately drying out.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"I think that's Glynda Goodwitch." Josuke said sarcastically.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

"Protect this world…" Josuke repeated to himself. A reminder that they were just attending the school in the meantime. The truth was they were trying to get back to their world, not protect this one. Josuke snapped out of his deep thoughts as the room shook again. "Ugh! Are we there yet?!"

"Hey, we are! Look, we stopped moving!" Okuyasu said, pointing at the window. Okuyasu and Josuke step out of into the gallery and saw what must have been Beacon. The place stood tall with towers popping up everywhere like something out of fantasy book. "No way! The school is particularly a castle!" said Okuyasu.

Even though it was probably the coolest place Josuke ever seen, he only had one thing on his mind that moment. "Yeah, I think I can admire it more after I get off this ship." Josuke said, trying his best to keep it together. Upon walking out, they spot a student vomiting in a trashcan. The mere sight made Josuke unable to hold it any longer and ran up for his turn. The poor guy looked up from the trashcan and Josuke practically headbutted him. Okuyasu doesn't even try to hold in any laughter as Josuke blew chunks. After Josuke finished, him and the student locked eyes for a moment.

"Hey, um...are you okay?" the student asked.

After Josuke tried to spit the taste out of his mouth and took a couple breaths, he replied, "Yeah, a long as we're not flying anymore. How's your head?"

"Oh, me?" the student laughed a bit, particular forgetting it happened. "Yeah, I think I'm fine…I'm Jaune Arc." he greeted, holding out his hand.

"Josuke Higashikata." he greeted, shaking his hand back. What an odd way to meet someone. Jaune must have not known anyone else because he decided to stick around with them. Okuyasu continued to laugh about the event as they walked to the school entrance. "You guys are like vomit brothers or something!" he chuckled, pointing at them with tear of laughter running down his face. Josuke kept walking in silence a murderous aura surrounding him.

"Man, how am I going to get a cute girlfriend now?" Jaune sighed, thinking about all the people who saw them.

"Hey, I'm sure not everyone saw us. No one's going to remember this." Josuke shrugged. Being the only half American (or half anything for that matter) at school and having hair that everyone was jealous of, Josuke learned not to let people's opinions bother him. Besides, if anyone talks shit about your hair, kick their ass.

"Yeah, that's easy for you to say. I'm not exactly...ripped like you." Jaune said, taking note of Josuke figure.

Great. Josuke already hears this kind of jealousy for Okuyasu. Looked like it was time for a pep talk for their new friend. "Maybe so, but hey, I bet that sword and shield of yours can do something pretty cool." said Josuke.

"Oh yeah!" Okuyasu said, leaning closer to the sword. "I bet it turns into something awesome like a machine gun!" Considering all the crazy stuff Ruby's weapon could do, every weapon in this world was a box of mysteries.

"Um." Jaune hesitated, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "Actually, it's just a sword. My sheath can transform into a shelf though. And I can shrink it to make it easier to carry...you know?" Jaune demonstrated for them.

It slowly began to dawn on Josuke and Okuyasu that there was nothing more to show. It was underwhelming to say the least. "Oh...that's lame." Okuyasu said bluntly.

"Hey!" Jaune said, taking offence. Though, he didn't seem to have any kind of rebuttal. "Well...what kind of weapons do you guys even have?"

Josuke and Okuyasu both look at each other and grin. Their opportunity to show off their powers from another world has finally arrived!

"We don't actually have weapons." Josuke stated proudly.

"Huh, you guys don't?"

Okuyasu put his arm over Jaune's shoulder. "Yeah, we don't. But we have something a lot cooler." The two of them took a step back and got into their respective poses. The Hand and Crazy Diamond both come out and flexed behind their users.

"Behold! These are our stands!" said Josuke.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Okuyasu asked.

Jaune blinked a couple times with a blank expression. "Um…what?" he asked. An uncomfortable silence follows as both parties stare at each other in confusion.

"What do you mean 'what?'" asked Okuyasu.

"You guys fight by...posing?"

Well, this was awkward. Josuke and Okuyasu put away their stands and both look at each other.

"Jeez, I thought everyone in this world could see them." said Okuyasu.

"Yeah, me too. Everyone else seemed to be able too." said Josuke. It was common that most people in their world couldn't see stands, but they assumed this world was some sort of an exception. So, some people can and some people can't. But if it isn't stands that determine who see them in this world, what was it?

"Can't see what? Are you guys okay?" asked Jaune, still left in the dark.

Josuke let out a sigh and said, "Yeah, just forget about it." The first friend they make at Beacon and he probably thinks their crazy now. They continued to walk till they reached the entrance of the school. They climbed the stairs and found two people chatting in front of the entrance. One was a girl whose hair, dress, and skin tone was as white as snow. She was gorgeous, one may even say perfect if it wasn't for a scar that ran through her left eye. The other was a well-built man who stood ever so slightly taller than Josuke and Okuyasu. He was an admittedly handsome guy with blond hair and wore formal clothes. It was almost as if he had ransacked Jonathan's wardrobe to get his attire. Also, like Jonathan, their posture was noticeably sophisticated. Everything about them seemed to scream they had wealth. The two of them were smiling and occasionally laughed, seeming to enjoy each other's company. So much so they were oblivious to everyone else and their cart full of luggage was blocking the entrance.

"Well, here is our chance to live up to our names." said the blond man.

"I suppose it is." the girl said. She turned her head away from the man with her eyes closed, as she appeared to be contemplating something. "Perhaps we can study sometime. You know…to make sure we both live up to our potential." she suggested.

The smile on the man's face turned into an even bigger grim. "An excellent idea, Madam Schnee." he said, taking hold of her hand and giving it a kiss.

The girl's eyes widened as the kiss took her off guard. With her face going from pale to crimson, she quickly retracted her hand and asked, "Y-you're not afraid to make bold moves are you?"

"My apologies, it's courtesy where I come from." said the blond man.

The trio stood there as this scene straight from a romance novel blocked the entrance. Jaune's jaw dropped as he envied the man's confidence. "Woah, that guy is smooth! You think if I asked him for pointers he'd…eh." he cut his question short as observed Josuke and Okuyasu's annoyed expressions.

"Jezz, can't they do this somewhere else?" asked Josuke, just wanting to get through the entrance already.

Not being able to stand stuck-up snobs like this guy, Okuyasu shouted with his hands, "Ugh, get a room you two! Move out of the way already!"

His shouting definitely got the both of their attention. Okuyasu almost immediately regretted his choice of words as the girl shot a cold glare bring shivers down the trio's spines. Josuke and Jaune both took a step back from Okuyasu, whistling and avoided eye contact as if they weren't even there." Humpf." the girl scoffed as it came clear Okuyasu wasn't going to follow up with anything. With her arm on her hip and a flip of her ponytail, she turned her attention back to the blond man. "Well, I'm glad you at least have manners." she said.

The man stared at the group for a couple more seconds before turning back to the girl. "Ignore them, you should be heading in. The headmaster's speech should be starting any moment now." he said with a warm smile, politely gesturing her to the door.

"Right." she said, with her smile reappearing, "Thank you for helping me with my stuff."

The man nodded back as she moved her cart inside the school. The man leaned back on a pillar with his arms cross. His eyes were closed with the same grin refusing to leave his face and, oddly enough, didn't appear to have any intention of going inside. The whole group waited to see if he had something to say but only silence followed. Jaune leaned over the Josuke and Okuyasu and asked the obvious question, "Um, why isn't he going inside? You don't think he's mad at us do you?"

"This punk really thinks he's cool, doesn't he?" Okuyasu scoffed.

Josuke gave a shrug and motioned them to follow him. "Look, forget about him. Let's just go already. Jonathan's probably waiting for us." he said.

Josuke and Jaune tried to ignore the man as they passed by, as he did the same, but Okuyasu proudly gave him raspberry as he passed by. Josuke was the first to approach the door to Beacon. As he grabbed hold of the handle and pulled, it…disappeared? Josuke blinked twice and shook his head to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. "What the hell…" The door didn't disappear, he was…outside again!? As Josuke frantically looked, he found himself right below the stairs with Jaune and Okuyasu.

"Um…weren't we just…up there?!" Jaune stuttered, pointing up the stairs towards the door.

"What?! How the hell did we get back here?!" Okuyasu shouted.

Josuke began to cough to get Okuyasu's attention. "Hey, um, Okuyasu…" he said, not looking directly at him.

"Huh? What?"

Jaune took a glance at Okuyasu and quickly covered his eyes. "Um, dude…your pants."

"AH! What the fuck?!" Okuyasu yelled, realizing that his pants were on the floor. As Okuyasu frantically pulled em back up, they heard the man began to laugh. He stood on top of the stairs, flashing them a grin after he finished laughing. "What's the matter? Weren't you three going inside?" the man asked. None of them said word back. Clearly he was one behind this, but how? "No?" he asked after receiving no answer. "In that case, let me make something clear, you worms. I don't take lip from anyone."

You could cut the tension with a knife. Each of them stared back as the man's grin seemed to widen as each moment went by. All that could be heard was the sound of Okuyasu's teeth grinding and a nervous gulp from Jaune.

"You…" Okuyasu said, with his fist clenching and a vein on his head ready to pop. "I'm going to-!"

"Right!" Josuke yelled, with the intent of drowning out whatever Okuyasu was about to say. Josuke straightened his posture and gave a bow to the man. "We're sorry! Won't happen again!" The man's grin disappeared from his face and stared at Josuke without saying a word.

Okuyasu's jaw dropped as he watched Josuke put up with this guy's shit. "Are you kidding me!?" he yelled.

"Look, I'm already off to a bad start as it is and I'm not getting into a fight on the first day because you couldn't keep your mouth shut!" Josuke snapped. Yeah, the guy was an asshole, but they had more important things to do right now.

"Yeah, being puke boy is already bad enough. Besides, I'm pretty sure we're only supposed to fight grimm and not…people. Not to mention we're probably missing the opening ceremony…you know?" Jaune said, with him and Josuke looking at Okuyasu to forget about the man. Okuyasu scowled at the man for a brief moment before taking a deep breath. "Tck...whatever." he said, opening his clenched fist and putting them in his pockets.

Whatever they were saying, the man payed no attention to. The fool with the hearts on his jacket. Once he looked past the atrocious hair style, he looked too much like him. Not to mention that passive attitude of his. The man wasn't sure if he ever seen anything more punchable in his life.

"AH!"

Blood came spewing out of Josuke's mouth as felt as if his stomach had been hit with a cannon ball. "Josuke!" yelled Okuyasu as Josuke flew backwards, tumbling across the floor till he crashed into a bench. He laid there not moving a muscle

"No." the man said, once again with his nefarious smile. "I'm not finished with you yet."

"W-w...what did you do to him?!" Jaune asked, watching in utter panic.

Okuyasu looked up at the man with a murderous intent in his eye. "Alright, that's it! I don't care where the hell we are or what that Ozpin weirdo will do! You're dead!" he yelled.

The man's face turned from delight and shock he began to see a ghostly figure manifest slowly from within Okuyasu. "It can't be! You have a..."

"Get down here you punk!" Okuyasu screamed as his stand scrapped the space between him and the man. Panic was written all over the man's face as he was dragged down the stairs and face to face with Okuyasu. "W-what?!"

"I got you now!" yelled Okuyasu, with The Hand throwing one mighty punch. But, he couldn't land the hit. Okuyasu couldn't count how many punches he suddenly felt land on him. Nor could he tell how it even happened. He blacked out not even being able to feel the pain of landing across the courtyard.

The man was hunched over taking several deep breaths. Sweat was pouring down his face and the shocked expression from a moment ago had not left. He fixed his stance, straightened his clothes, and patted the sweat from his face down with a cloth from his pocket. Once he seemed to have regained his composure, he turned to the only man left standing. Jaune couldn't move as the man set his sights on him. He wanted to do something. The voice in his head was screaming at him to take his grandfather's sword and defend his friends. But, after seeing his new friends effortlessly plumbed to dust, he was paralyzed with fear.

The man began to grin as it was abundantly clear Jaune was frightened to no end of him. "You." he finally spoke, "What is your name?"

"Jaune Arc, sir!" he said, with the words practically flying from his mouth.

"Jaune Arc, huh?" said the man. Jaune blinked and the man had vanished instantly from where he stood. "AH!" Jaune slightly jumped as he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He stood still, not even turning his head. It was as if he was playing dead as a great beast was examining him. The man leaned in close to Jaune and began to talk close to his ear. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Jaune. I apologize you had to see that, but sometimes you have to demonstrate your power for people to know their place. I'm sure you can understand such a simple concept, yes?"

"Y-yes, sir." Jaune said back, continuing to let the fear talk for him.

"Of course you do. Unlike your two friends, Jaune, you seem to understand exactly where you stand." the man said, grabbing Jaune from under his chin and forcing him to look into his golden eyes. "I like that. How would you like to be friends, Jaune Arc?"

"I…"

"Let him go, asshole!" came a voice from the distance. The surprise made the man immediately drop Jaune onto his knees, who got up and ran as fast as he could near the door. Josuke was back. He's wounds were nothing to take lightly, as he could feel the blood pouring down his face. But, as he saw the look on this bastard's face, that alone totally made it worth it. Fuck Beacon's rules and fuck anyone who hurt his friends. This guy was going down.

* * *

-Bites Za Dusto-

After Ozpin's speech, Glynda Goodwitch stepped forward, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"Did he seem kind of... off to you guys?" asked Yang.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." said Ruby.

"I've certainly heard more motivating speeches. But speaking of wasted energy…." Jonathan said, taking note of a certain duo's absence. "Josuke and Okuyasu better not being slacking off somewhere."

Ruby's eyes widen as she recalls something from earlier. "Oh! We did see Okuyasu right before we ran into you. He seemed…"

"Depressed about something." Yang finished.

Jonathan's face flushed as they quickly reminded him of his secret admirer, "Oh um, right...I don't think he felt too good being on the plane."

"Motion sickness, huh?" asked Yang.

"Precisely! Sea sickness but in the air, yes?" Jonathan said, quickly trying to change to subject. "If you two don't mind, I'm going back to the entrance to see if I can find my friends."

"Alright, meet back up with us once you find, okay?" asked Ruby.

"Of course." said Jonathan, giving the two women a wave. "I'll be sure to introduce Josuke and Okuyasu to you once I find them, Yang."

"Cool, later Jonathan!" said Yang waved back and turned to Ruby. "So, is Josuke as cute as he is?"

"Yang, do you always have to flirt with my friends?!" Ruby yelled, puffing her cheeks in frustration.

"Come on. I'm joking with you."

Ruby crossed her arms and looked away from Yang, "Well, if you really wanna know. Josuke looks like Jonathan with cool hair. They're cousins."

"Oh I see." Yang said, trying to picture Josuke. "Just be sure to tell me which one you want, okay?"

"Yang!"

* * *

As Jonathan walked down the hallway, a blond boy came running in his directions. He stopped right in front of Jonathan and couldn't quite get his words out through his panting. "I…there's-there's a guy and he's…he's disappearing and um…"

"...I'm sorry?"

"Ah!" the boy just runs right past Jonathan. That's…unsettling. Whatever it was, Jonathan prayed it had nothing to do with Josuke and Okuyasu.

* * *

"So, you can still stand?"

As much as Josuke felt like dropping back down on the ground and calling it a day, he stood firm. Not daring to show the man any weakness. "I've been through a lot worse than a blow to the gut." he said, downplaying his injuries with a smile.

The man had to admit, Josuke determination was intriguing to say the least. But, whoever stood against him had to be crushed. "You talk big, but the distance you're keeping tells another story. Why don't come a little closer and I can show you much worst." he said, gleefully grinning as he began to notice blood dripping from off of Josuke. "That is, of course, IF you can come over."

Josuke relaxed both hands behind his head and leaned on the light post next time him. "Actually, I feel pretty comfortable over here. Especially since I've already figured out your power." he said.

The man barked out laughing in disbelief. "Oh? Do you now? Humor me then." he dared.

"Believe it or not, I've seen that type of 'movement' before, if you can even call it that. I don't care if you have superspeed, one of us should have been able to sense at least some type of movement. But we couldn't. And the only way you could have done that is if you can stop time." Josuke said, with a face that screamed 'gotcha.'

"Humpf." the man scoffed, with his grin turning into a deep frown. "Who the hell are you?"

"Josuke Higashikata." he said. "And don't bother telling me yours. Now that I know your power, I know who you are too."

The man's eyes widen. He doubted Josuke once already, but how could he possible know who he was just from his power alone? "Fine, then." the man said in a cold tone. "Tell me who I am."

"There's only one possibility and I've been warned about you too. But, I didn't think I'd find you in this world too…" said Josuke, pointing his finger at the man, "Giorno Giovanna!"

The man blinked twice. The anticipation written all over than man's face changed to disappointment in himself. To think he actually believed his name was about to come out of this fool. "I don't have any idea what you are talking about."

"You serious?! I could've sworn you were the guy..." Josuke said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Okay, whatever. Either way I'm taking you down. Crazy Diamond!" Josuke's ghost appeared behind him, taking aim and firing a rock at the speed of an bullet with a flick of its thumb.

"The World!" the man yelled. His stand came bursting out of him and time had stopped. The man opened his eyes and the rock Josuke had thrown was inches away from him.  _So, he can use rocks as bullets?!_   _I need to take him out quickly._  Passing by the floating rock, the man wasted no time charging at Josuke.  _Shit! I can't get to him before time starts again, but I'll have to give him everything I got._  Time started to move again and the man appeared several meters before Josuke. He didn't let a single moment go by without a punch being thrown.

_**MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!** _

"So, this is The World?! Bring it on!"

_**DORADORADORADORADORADORADORA** _

What was a couple seconds felt like hours. Crazy Diamond and The World wailed on each other, only blocking punches with another punch. Josuke grit his teeth in trying to hold on. Damnit! The World was great. It was rare for Josuke to find a stand that could actually go toe to toe with him. This miscalculation on his part was going to be fatal. Josuke fell to one knee holding a wound that opened wider from the strain of the fight. With his concentration slipping away, Crazy Diamond slowed down and took a hit right in the face. Josuke's head is slammed into the pavement.

The man waited for his breath to catch up to him and takes a moment to observe his victory. "So...that is what a stand battle is like?" he said, slowly beginning to laugh harder and harder with his hand clenching his face. He approached Josuke and began to grind his foot into his head. "You two had strong stands indeed, but they weren't powerful enough to stop The World, were they?" Upon stepping on Josuke, he noticed that he had his scroll. "Tch!" The man kicked it away and took a stomp on him once more. "Calling for help? Who could you call that could possibly help you now?!" he yelled.

"...Dio?!" a voice called out.

Dio could pick that voice out of a crowd. Words could not even begin to describe the excitement he was feeling. He was really here! "It would seem that not even worlds can keep us part…" he said, beaming at the sight of his step-brother. "Jojo!"

The sight of Josuke and Okuyasu lying on the floor said it all. Jonathan wasn't surprised. Deep down he always had his suspicions. "So… you never really did change. It was all a trick. A scam. A scheme. You never had any love for me did you?" he asked calmly.

"You're right." he said, frowning as he thought back. "Not a day went by where I didn't loathe being your brother. But, after all these years, I can finally cut the act. In this world, I don't need you Jojo. You don't have your precious family fortune here. In fact, you're nobody here."

It wasn't easy for Jonathan to hear that, but he's glad he did. Finally, no more games between them. Jonathan looked at his hand and grasped it tightly. "I don't care what you think of me, Dio. But, I'm not going to sit idle as you hurt my friends!" he said, pointing back at him.

Dio's frown deepen. "You don't seem to get it yet. It looks like I'm going to have to show you your place in this world, Jojo." he said.

"I'm not as powerless as you think, Dio! Dust in the Wind!" Jonathan's stand charges at his brother. Dust in the Wind throws a fury of punches at Dio. The World guarded all of them seemingly unaffected and grabbed the stand by the neck. "Your stand is fast, but it's just as weak as you." Dio said, as The World punches Dust in the Wind in the gut slamming Jonathan into the school door.

As Dio began to walk to the stair, Jonathan sat in front of the door collecting his thought.  _So, Dio's stand is similar to The Hand and Crazy Diamond_.  _If I can't beat him by strength, I'm going to have to be more clever._ As Dio walked up the stair, he saw air rushing in the direction of Jonathan. Dio gave a grin. "I don't know what you're planning, but, whatever it is, it's worthless against The World." By the time he reached the top, Jonathan was lying at the door with his eyes closed. "What's the matter, Jojo? Have you given up already?" Dio said, almost disappointed Jonathan fell so easily. The World clenched his fist. "Get up! I'm not done with you yet!" The World threw a punch at Jonathan, but his fist didn't connect. It hit...something in front of Jonathan. Dio reached out his hand to touch whatever it was. "A...wall?" It was a hard to see because it was transparent, but there was a solid wall between Jonathan and Dio.

Jonathan opens his eyes and Dust in the Wind comes out. This time the stand was much bigger and it punched the transparent wall from the other side. All the air in Dust in the Wind comes out of it's fist and the air pressure launched the wall at Dio. The wall smashed into Dio's entire body, sending him and the wall flying across the walkway. "The World!" Dio yelled. Time stopped and the wall was floating above Dio. He rolled out from under it and time started again with the wall slamming to the ground. The wall makes "poof" a noise and disappears back into the air.

"Dio!" Jonathan yelled, jumping off the staircase and running at Dio.

Dio looked back at Jonathan murderously holding his broken nose. "Jojo!" he yelled.

"Dust in the Wind!" Jonathan yelled, with his stand blowing a gust of wind at Dio.

"The World!" Dio yelled. Time once again stopped.

Dio tried to run full speed at Jonathan, but couldn't. He couldn't move. His low body was cold. He looked down and both of his legs were trapped in a larger sheet of ice. The World started to punch its way through the ice, but time started again and Jonathan came running at him. "Take this, Dio!" Dust in the Wind cocked its fist back and a wind came bursting out as it landed on The World. The punch breaks Dio out of the ice and shoots him even further.

Dio desperately tried to get up, but couldn't. Jonathan approached Dio slowing before coming to a stop. "Give up, Dio. The fight is over." he calmly said.

"No!" Dio yelled slamming his fist into the ground. He couldn't admin it, but he was too injured to even move. He couldn't stand that look Jonathan was giving him. How dare this pampered rich boy look down on him.

As Jonathan stared at him, he wasn't angry at him. He couldn't help but pity him. What was his reason for even fighting to began with? Whatever it was, thank goodness he had a some blue dust and a warning from Josuke. " _ **Keep your distance from him."**_ Was all that the text said. It was rather vague but the message was clear enough. "I'm not going to fight you anymore, Dio. I want answers from you. Want are you even doing here?"

"What the hell is going on here?!" yelled a voice from the entrance. Miss Goodwitch was standing with the blond gentleman from earlier. She looked like she was going to murder someone if she didn't get any answers fast. And Jonathan was the only person left on his feet.

* * *

**Name: Dust in the Wind (Airless Form)**

**Destructive Power: E**

**Speed: A**

**Range: A**

**Durability: C**

**Precision:A**

**Development: D**

**Before Dust in the Wind's user allows it to taken in air, it is unable to use any of its special powers. However, Dust in the Wind has a much longer range and speed. The stand cannot taken in air if the user physically cannot believe.**

**Name: Dust in the Wind (Air Form)**

**Destructive Power: A**

**Speed: C**

**Range: D**

**Durability: A**

**Precision:B**

**Development: A**

**Dust in the Wind takes in the air around it. The stand loses its range and speed, but it won't need it much, gaining access to its special ability. Dust in the Wind can use the air to create any kind a physical object the user wishes. How long the object will last depends on its size before it turns back into air. Dust in the Wind can also use its air for physical attacks, using the air pressure as a way to enhance its attacks.**


	5. Secret Admirer

# Secret Admirer

Jonathan, Dio, and Okuyasu were lined up in front of Ozpin's desk. Each of them sat quietly as they listened to the sound of Goodwitch's heels pacing back and forth directly behind them. She batted her riding crop against the palm of her hand, ready to whip at anyone who dared to even make a peep and her glare could be felt from the back of their heads. "Unacceptable." was the first word to break the silence. "In any other circumstances, the four of you would be expelled immediately." Goodwitch said, angrily gripping her riding crop. "I believe when we first met Mr. Joestar, I made it very clear this kind of behavior wasn't going to be tolerated."

Jonathan pause for a moment before he looked Goodwitch in the eyes. "With all due respect ma'am, I was simply defending my friends. I'm not the one responsible for this." he said rather coldly. Jonathan's tone almost surprised himself, allowing the frustrating situation get the better of him. Goodwitch looked back at him in silence before turning to the other two. Thankfully, she seemed to understand his remark wasn't directed at her, rather the man being stared at menacingly by Okuyasu. Dio didn't look back at Okuyasu, or anyone for that matter, with his eyes glued to the floor. Bandages covered his face and his arm were noticeably shaking. Goodwitch whipped at Okuyasu's chair, snapping his attention back at her.

Ozpin leaned on his deck with his chin resting on both of his hands. He calmly sat there with his eyes closed and had been presumably contemplating what to say since they've been there. "I didn't expect there to be such bad blood between you three and Dio. Perhaps that's why Raven separated you guys." he suggested, taking a sip from his mug. "I don't know much about your world, nor what happened between you guys to cause this fighting, but, if we are to continue working together, this has to end here. I can't allow this to happen anymore at my school."

It wasn't like Jonathan wanted to fight in the first place, but he was ready to say anything just to get out of this room. "You won't have anymore trouble from me, sir." Ozpin gave a nod to Jonathan and turned to the others for their answers. "Okuyasu, Dio?" he asked.

"Yeah, whatever." Okuyasu said, practically forcing the answer out of his lips. Dio was still unmoved like a statue. "Dio?" Ozpin asked, still waiting on his answer.

"Fine." Dio said quietly.

"Very good." Ozpin said, leaning back into his chair with a smile. "Now, you three should go down to the ballroom to get some rest. In the morning, you guys can feel free to visit Josuke in the medical room."

With a combination of Goodwitch's evil eye and leaving the room in an elevator with Dio, this may have been the most uncomfortable situation Jonathan ever experienced. If he had anything to say to Dio, now was the time, but it appeared that he wasn't the only one with something to say. Okuyasu couldn't help himself but get into Dio's face and tell him how he really felt. "Just be glad Jonathan was the one who fucked up your face, punk. You don't wanna know what I'd do to you." Okuyasu threatened. Dio didn't even appear to be listening to Okuyasu, just staring at the elevator door. Once it opened, Dio wasted no time walking away.

"Dio!" Jonathan shouted at him across the hallway. There was so much about Dio even being here Jonathan wanted to know. Why did Raven bring him here too? And there was no way Dio was sticking around here just to work with Ozpin. There was definitely ulterior motives. Dio stop in his tracks, but didn't turn back. He waited on what Jonathan had to say. "What are you going to do now? Why are you even here?" he asked.

"I don't care what the headmaster says. This isn't over between us, Jojo." With those words, Dio walked away. Jonathan's expression said it all. The gentleman was so pissed off, even Okuyasu was surprised. Hell, he was pissed off too, but Jonathan anger seemed more...personal. "Hey, Jonathan. You okay, man?" Okuyasu asked. Jonathan loosened his grip a bit and turned to him. "Yeah, I'm fine. My apologies Okuyasu."

"Dude, it's fine. That guy pisses me off too but…" Okuyasu stop for a second, thinking how to phrase the question. "Like...who is he to you?"

Jonathan nearly forgot that Okuyasu didn't know a thing about him and Dio. Being dragged immediately to Ozpin's office left little time to explain anything. "I suppose I have a lot to explain, don't I?" he said, rubbing his head, wondering the best way to sum it all up. "Long story short, Dio is my adopted brother."

Okuyasu's eyes bulged out and physically took a step back in disbelief. "No way! You two are family?!" he asked. Jonathan the gentlemen was brothers with that crazy bastard?! They couldn't be anymore different!

Such a simple question was harder than it should have been. If he'd been asked that a day before, the answer may have been 'yes.' But, all this time, none of it was real. "He's not family to me. Not anymore." Jonathan responded. Though the answer was stated firmly, Okuyasu could see his face told another story. As much as he wanted to further investigate who Dio was, Jonathan clear wasn't in the mood. "Hey, I'm gonna head back to the ballroom. You coming?" Okuyasu asked.

"Yes, of course. With everything that has happened, I think it's best we sleep on all this right now."

Heads began to turn and whispers filled the air as Jonathan and Okuyasu entered the ballroom. Some stared while others tried their best not to even look at them. People even moved out of the way as Jonathan and Okuyasu walked around their sleeping bags. Apparently, word about their fight spread quickly around Beacon. Just their luck. Upon looking for a spot, Jonathan felt someone tug at his shirt. It was Ruby, dress in a black tank top and rose covered pajama bottoms. "Hey, guys…" she greeted in a worried tone.

Jonathan nearly forgot who else must have been hearing the rumors. "Oh, um, Miss Rose." his voice shook, knowing the inevitable questions that were about to arise.

"Are you guy's alright? Everyone is saying you guys got into a fight." Ruby said, looking around for the missing member. "Where's Josuke?"

Jonathan and Okuyasu both look at each wondering who's going break the news. Honestly, they'd probably would have been more comfortable explaining why they beat up a student from their world. Ruby started to look more worried the longer they took, so Jonathan stepped in. "Well, Miss Rose, he's actually resting at the medical bay right now." Ruby broke eye contact and held her hand at her chest. "So...he's going to okay? Right?" she asked.

Shit! Making a girl cry in front of everyone wasn't going to help their already terrible reputation. "Hey, Ruby, don't worry about Josuke! That shit is just scratches to him!" Okuyasu said, frantically trying to cheer her up.

"Okuyasu is right! Josuke is quite possibly the strongest person I know. He has my full confidence that he'll be on his feet tomorrow." Jonathan followed up. Thankfully their reassuring words seemed to cheer Ruby up a bit. "...Can we see him tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yes, actually. Ozpin said we could. Do you want to come with us after breakfast?" asked Jonathan. Ruby smirked a bit from the comforting news and gave a nod. "Excellent. Now, if you don't mind Ruby, it's been a rather exhausting day. I promise we'll catch you up on everything tomorrow."

"Right. Yang's probably wondering where I am too." said Ruby, "Hey, and watch out. The things people are saying about you guys aren't very nice." Okuyasu glanced over his shoulder and several people frantically looked away from him. "You don't say?" he said, grinning in amusement.

* * *

-King Crimson (It Just Works)-

Josuke laid in his hospital bed and had been flipping through channels all morning. Nothing was on but the news. Hell, he never liked the news back home, much less news from a world he knew nothing about. What the hell was a 'faunus' anyway? Josuke sighed as he sank further into his bed. The nurse when on and on about how rarely anyone actually ended up here because they can just heal themselves with that 'aura' stuff. Ironically, the guy with the healing stand seemed to be the only who could actually get hurt around here. And where were Jonathan and Okuyasu anyway? This was how they thank him for holding consciousness long enough to heal them? Ungrateful bastards.

But really, he couldn't be more proud of Jonathan. Man, if only he was awake to see him teach that guy a lesson. Dust in the Wind must have been more reliable than he thought. Beating a guy who could stop time. Who the hell was the guy anyway? After all the warnings Jotaro gave him about another potential time stopper, it wasn't that Giorno guy? How many people had that power back in Earth? Ugh! His head was hurting too much from all this thinking.

Josuke heard knocking coming from his door. Hopefully the nurse was bringing something to eat. The hopes and dreams of his stomach were shattered as a girl with long blond hair walked in the room. Josuke blinked a couple time and gave a curious expression. She was definitely around his age, so she wasn't a teacher or a nurse. It was a bit of a relief, as he'd been practically waiting for someone to scold him for the fight. But the girl only give a peppy smile and waved at him. "What's up!"

"Just dying over here." Josuke sarcastically said with a shrug. The girl giggled and walked to the side of the bed. "Awe, that's too bad. Jonathan seemed pretty confident you could make it thru this."

"You know Jonathan?" Josuke asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"I'm Ruby's older sister, Yang." she greeted. Yang leaned closer to Josuke, with her eyes scanning his face from top to bottom. "I have to admit, not even me and my sis look as similar as you two. Are you guys really just cousins?" she asked.

"Yeah, you can say that." Josuke confirmed. Of course, he didn't really know that, but even he was starting to get use to that narrative.

"Jonathan was actually going to introduce you to me, but then you guys got into a fight. Doesn't look like it went well for you, huh?" Yang said in an almost teasing manner. Something told him she thought it was silly he got into a fight in the first place. Josuke firmly pointed at Yang's smug face. "Hey, it's not like I started the fight. The crazy bastard attacked us first." he said.

Yang raised both hands apologetically. "Alright, alright. That's definitely not how the story that's been floating around the school though." she said.

Apparently being in different worlds didn't exclude one of the many horrors of being in high school. "Great!" Josuke sarcastically said, rubbing his temples. He started to get a headache just thinking of the rumors. "So...what are they saying?" he asked, just wanting to get it over with. Yang put her thumb to her chin as she thought back. "In short...they've pretty much been saying you guys are thugs." she said.

"Thugs!?"

"Well, you did kind of get into a fight before the opening ceremony even started. Three against one too, from what I've heard. I'd probably think the same thing if I didn't meet Jonathan beforehand. He's the last guy who'd be looking for trouble." Yang said with a shrug. "You even had Ruby pretty worried too."

"I did, huh?" Josuke said, looked down at his bed. Worst case scenario, she may think he was attacked by one of those freaks that are after her. Hopefully Jonathan and Okuyasu cleared the air. "Look, just tell her everything is fine. I'll be out of this bed in no time." he said, sitting up more to demonstrate his health.

Yang grinned as she watched her sister's effect on him.  _Now my sister is turning boys into tough guys, huh?_   _I'm so proud!_  "Now that you're not dying anymore, you can tell her that yourself. Everyone's coming over after breakfast."

"Great!" Josuke asked in excitement. Finally, he was beginning to think they'd never show up! "But, hold on." he stopped as something just occurred to him about Yang's visit. "If their coming later, why didn't you just go with them?"

* * *

Jonathan was eating at the breakfast table with Okuyasu and Ruby. With people still avoiding them, their table easily had the most empty seats in the whole dining hall. What a morning. Jonathan was always aware he grew up spoiled, but, man, could he hardly sleep in those uncomfortable sacks. And to make matters more unpleasant, he found another love letter as he woke up that morning. Jonathan shivered at the thought of being watched as he slept. Not only that, he could particularly feel half of the room's eyes looming over him. Jonathan pushed his pancakes to Okuyasu, who gladly took care of that problem for him. Okuyasu's ability to keep himself occupied as they were being watched was oddly admirable. Unfortunately, Jonathan lost his appetite for breakfast, but, morning or not, he secretly longed for a glass wine. Did this world even have wine? Regardless, less time for eating gave Jonathan plenty of time to example to Ruby what happened yesterday.

"No way!" Ruby said as she peeked at Dio, who was sitting at the opposite table across the room. "That's you brother?!"

"Adopted brother to be exact, but that is correct."

Ruby slammed both hands on the table in denial. "But, that doesn't make any sense! If he's your brother, why would he just attack you like that?!" she asked, leaning closer and closer to Jonathan, desperate from an explanation.  _Something tells me I've yet to see the last of that reaction._ Jonathan thought to himself as he leaned away from the girl for space. Not that he blamed Ruby, but he rued that fact even he could hardly explain his bizarre relation with Dio. "Believe me, Miss Rose. I've been asking myself why Dio is the way he is since he move into my family."

Ruby plopped back into her seat with a look of dissatisfaction with that answer. "That's not right. Sibling aren't supposed to fight each other. There has to be some kind of reason why he's like that."

Okuyasu pointed his finger up at them to give him a second to swallow his food. "I'll tell you the reason, Ruby. The guy's a grade A freak. I've run into plenty of them. Like, once me and Josuke fought this guy who dated hands." Ruby and Jonathan both stared at him in confusion. "True story, ask Josuke." he said, leaving it at that as he went back to his food.

"Perhaps we should." Jonathan said, getting up from his seat. "Shall we head over and see him?"

"Yeah!" Ruby said, cheerfully hopping out of her seat. "You think we should stop by the gift shop and bring him something nice?"

"Just pick him up shampoo or something and he'll love you till the day you die." Okuyasu said with a grin. The three of them laughed and started heading out of the breakfast hall.

As they left though, they were caught under a watchful eye at Dio's table. "Unbelievable." Weiss Schnee said, scowling at the gang as they cheerfully exit the room. "I can't believe the headmaster actually let them go after they attacked you like that."

"I'm sure this wasn't the first time Beacon has had fights before." Dio said, seemingly paying more attention to his food then anything else. In an attempt to break his focus, Weiss leaned in closer. "Still!" she shouted, "They attacked you three against one! You're lucky a broken nose was all you got!"

Weiss continued to rant, but Dio drowned her voice out as someone caught his attention. Jaune Arc was pacing around the room with a tray full of food. While there were plenty of seats open, the timid boy was hesitant to pick one to the point where he was taking laps around the tables. Dio gave a grin and waved. "Jaune!" he called out. Jaune turned to answer, but instinctively looked away as soon as he realized who had called. Knowing that is too late to pretend he didn't notice Dio, Jaune slowly turned back at him. Dio wagged his finger, gesturing him to come over. As he nervously approached the table, Weiss squinted to make out his face. "Wait a minute…" Weiss' eyes widened in surprise as she recognized him. "Wasn't he one of the guys who attacked you?!" she exclaimed.

The accusation made Jaune freeze in place, but Dio quickly stepped in. "I'm afraid you're mistaken, Madam Schnee." Dio said, insisting Jaune to take a seat. Weiss skeptically looked at Dio as Jaune planted himself in a seat. Jaune also looked at Dio in confusion, unsure of where he was going with this. "You see, Jaune here actually ran to get the teachers when his friends attacked me. I don't know what would have happened to me if he didn't bring them in time." Dio explained, resting his chin on his hand as he grinned at Jaune.

Needless to say, Jaune knew all of that was a lie. Everything about this guy confused him. He still didn't know why he got attacked by Dio and now he was going out of his way to call Jaune a hero? What did he want from him?

Weiss sat there, embarrassed from being quick to make accusations about Jaune. "My apologies for making presumptions, Jaune. That was very mature of you to act while your friends were causing trouble." she said, offering a handshake with a smile. "Let's start over. Weiss Schnee."

The questions that rapidly filled Jaune head began to settle upon Weiss's offering. The sincerity of her actually wanting to shake hands with him almost made him forget about all the insanity for a moment. The look in her eyes. She really didn't have a clue what has happened. But having a girl this cute wanting to shake hands with him was...awesome. "Jaune Arc." he said, shaking her hand back.

"So, Jaune. Me and Dio were talking. You've probably heard that we are being assigned into teams later today. You haven't partnered with anyone else have you?" asked Weiss.

"Um...well, not really but..." Jaune mumbled as his brain attempted to piece together some kind of excuse. Partnering with THIS guy?! What did he do to deserve this?!

"Excellent!" Dio clapped his hands together, nearly making Jaune jump out of his seat. "With Jaune on our team, that only leaves one last member."

"Oh! I have the perfect idea for the fourth person." said Weiss in excitement. "So, get this. I was informed that Pyrrha Nikos is in the same year as us."

Jaune scratched his head in confusion. "Um, who?"

* * *

"Why didn't you just go with them?" Josuke asked. If everyone else was coming, it didn't make much sense for Yang to come by herself. The way Yang hesitated to answer immediately seemed to confirm his suspicion that there was something more to this solo visit. Yang expression became more serious and she took a seat on the side of his bed. "Yeah, I was actually meaning to get to that. I actually had some questions about Ruby and you guys." she said.

Josuke began to get a bit nervous. Great! He already had an idea where this was going. Ruby texted him about keeping the whole kidnapping thing a secret from everyone. Better play along and think up an excuse. "Sure, what's up?" he asked, trying to remain calm.

"Don't get me wrong, you guys seem pretty cool for the most part and I'm glad you three have been nice to my little sis. But, something about everything that's happened recently seems...off to me." she said, beginning to count recent events with her fingers. "My sister made it to Beacon two years early, which is totally awesome, but no one seems to be able to give me a straight answer to why. Even my goofball Dad was acting strange about the whole thing. He seemed more nervous than excited. And then my socially awkward sister suddenly made friends with you guys."

"Yeah, when you put it that way, that must seem pretty strange." Josuke said, nervously playing ignorant and bracing himself for the inevitable follow up question.

"I guess what i'm trying to ask here is do you know if there's something Ruby isn't telling me?" asked Yang. Damn, Josuke couldn't stand the sincere look Yang was giving him. As much as he sympathized with her and wanted to spill the beans, he knew, for whatever reason, Ruby wanted to keep it a secret. But, wasn't there something he could tell her? For the sake of getting rid of that worried look she was giving him? Technically, Ruby made him promise to keep the  **kidnapping**  a secret. So, anything else is fair game...right? "You really wanna know the truth?" he asked with a serious look on his face.

Yang gave a thankful grim for Josuke's cooperation. "That's all I'm asking for."

"Alright, to be blunt, we're aliens from another planet." Josuke said with a shrug. Yang blinked twice, unsure of what she just heard. "Excuse me?"

Josuke motioned to her to bear with him. "I know that sounds super crazy, but you'll believe me once I show you my power." he insisted, reaching his hand towards a remote. "Crazy Diamond!" he called and his stand's arm reached out and picked up the remote next to him. "I possess a spirit called a stand. It's a power from my planet." Crazy Diamond pulled the remote into Josuke's hand. "We sort of ran into your father and Ruby recent and we asked them to keep this whole alien thing a secret. Probably why they've been acting so weird." Josuke said with a smile. Technically everything he said was true, so it was ok, right? Nothing worked better than a honest lie!

Yang continued the sit on the bed and stared at him with a blank look as if she was playing poker or something. Josuke started to sweat a bit. Yang snached the remote out of his hand and violently threw it behind her. Josuke sat there practically paralyzed. Shit! Something told him he pissed her off. Yang got on top of the bed and climbed over him. She didn't say a word, she just towered over him and stared into Josuke's eyes. She was doing it for so long, Josuke actually started to blush. "Um, w-what are you…?!" Josuke stutter. Yang gave him a warm smile and puckered her lips. Josuke's heart began to race as she closed her eyes and moved closer him.  _Okay, how the hell did we get to this point?!_ His thoughts raced through his head. Were aliens considered attractive here?  _Well...she is pretty cute. Fuck it! Maybe I should just go with it!_  Josuke closed his eyes and puckered up. He felt her hand slower go down his body.

"Ek!" Josuke shrieked in pain as Yang firmly grasped his『 _ **Crazy Diamonds**_ 』. Yang smiled as Josuke tried to keep it together. "So, now that I have your attention. I'd like some real answers, loverboy." she said.

"Okay, Okay! Just please let go of the family jewels already!" he pleaded.

"Good." Yang said as she realised her grasp and move back to the side of the bed. Josuke took a moment to recover. This girl was serious business. "Alright, there is something else. Ruby wanted us to keep a secret, but I'm not about to lose my children over it." he said.

* * *

-King Crimson (It Just Works)-

Josuke and Yang heard a knock on the door and Jonathan, Okuyasu, and Ruby came in. Ruby was carrying bouquet red flowers and was beaming with a smile. "Josuke!" she called out cheerfully.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted in a very authoritative voice.

"Y-yang?!" Ruby dropped the flowers and waved her arms helplessly in the air as Yang dragged her out of the room by the hood. Jonathan and Okuyasu didn't know what was happening, but weren't about to intervene between the two. Seeing the sad face on Ruby as she's dragged off made Josuke's heart drop.

Jonathan picked up the flowers and gave Josuke a disappointing look as he had an idea of what happened. "Don't tell me you told her. Our red-hooded friend even went through the trouble of getting you flowers."

"She was looking forward to seeing you and everything. You're cold, Josuke." Okuyasu teased, cheekily smiling at Josuke.

Great. Josuke thought people would cut him some slack with him being in a hospital bed. "Look Jonathan, if you were in my shoes you'd done the same thing."

A vague explanation, but it was hard for Jonathan to defend keeping a secret when he wasn't aware of why they were keeping it in the first place. "Well, what's done is done. It's up for them to work it out now." he said.

"While their working that out, do you two think you could start giving me some answers? I nearly teared out my awesome hair trying to figure out what happened yesterday." Josuke said, demanding answers.

"You going to shit yourself when you hear this one." Okuyasu leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "The bastard is Jonathan's brother."

"W-what?!" Josuke yelled. "Ouch, damn!" He nearly sprang out of bed but his wound shot him back into the mattress. "So, you're telling me that guy's my cousin too!?"

"More or less, I suppose. He's my step brother, Dio."

Josuke turned pale and looked to Okuyasu, surprised to see his friend didn't have the same reaction to such a revelation. "You mean THE Dio?! The one that turned your father into that thing?!"

"Okuyasu's father?" Jonathan raised an eyebrow, wondering how one could possibly have anything to do with the other. Okuyasu simply shrugged back at Josuke nonchalantly. "Dude, it couldn't be the same Dio. We both know the reason my father is like in the first is because Dio died."

"Yeah, that is true." Josuke said, taken back as he recalled that detail. If Jotaro's word wasn't enough, his father's transformation was definitely evidence of Dio's death. Just what was going on here? "But, either way, he has the same power and name. That's way too weird to just be a coincidence, right?" he asked.

This was certainly news to Jonathan. A man with the same name and stand power as Dio? As suspicious as it was, there was no logical conclusion other than it was a strange coincidence. Jonathan knew Dio definitely had no connections with Japan or a stand at the time. "Dio has lived with my family since he was twelve years old. I can assure you he's never left England, much less traveled halfway around the world. Whoever was involved with your father, it wasn't same person." Jonathan insisted. A silence filled the room as none of them seemed to have an answer to the mystery. With the lack of an progress, Jonathan attempted to clear the air on some questions on his mind. "I'm sorry gentlemen, but may I ask who this other Dio is? If I'm piecing things together right, it doesn't sound like you guys are on good terms." he asked.

Considering how personal the subject was to Okuyasu, Josuke waited to see if he cared to share his story first. Jonathan started to think he overstep his bounds, before Okuyasu decided to speak. "Long story short, he's the bastard who tore my family apart." he said, turning away from Jonathan. Wasn't the detailed explanation he was hoping for, but Jonathan could tell just by looking at Okuyasu that he was lucky to hear as much as he did. Dio tore his family apart, huh? It was almost sad how much Jonathan could relate. "I'm sorry to hear that." he said, sympathizing with his friend.

"The thing is, we never actually met the guy. All we really know about him is he use to work with Okuyasu's father and Jotaro killed him a couple years back." Josuke explained. "Recently, we got a call from Jotaro about Dio's son. Apparently, he got intel about him being somewhere in Italy. Honestly, I could have sworn he was Dio's son or something."

Italy was certainly more believable than Japan, but, nevertheless, it still didn't add up. "Dio did move in with us after his father, Dario Brando, died. But, Diego lived in England and he simply died from a fever." Jonathan let out a sigh. "There are some surprising correlations to your Dio, I'll admit, but nothing seems to add up properly."

Okuyasu pounded the wall, frustrated from all the confusion. "We need to stop talking about this before my brain explodes." he insisted.

"Yeah, either way this Dio has jumped worlds with us." said Josuke. "So, Jonathan. He's your brother, so what do you even intended to do with him being here?"

The question the has been on his mind all morning. "I really don't know. What he's done is unforgivable and, to quite honest, I don't even want to associate with him anymore." Jonathan admitted. It was pretty obvious that the headmaster intended on them working together, but he just doesn't know what has happened between them. There was no way that was happening.

"Shit man. I just can't believe we are going to be taking classes with the punk." said Okuyasu.

"Woah, woah, woah! Wait a minute!" Josuke panicked. "What the hell are you talking about?! That Ozpin guy didn't expel him?!"

Oh, right. They did forget that little detail. "Like us, Dio was brought here by Raven and the headmaster is interested in keeping him here too. So much so, he overlooked our fight as nothing more than a childish squabble." said Jonathan to his dismay.

"Childish squabble?! The guy nearly killed us!" Josuke exclaimed, begging for the logic behind Ozpin decision.

"Come now, Josuke. I didn't say I agree with him." Jonathan said, begging for some slack. "Since Dio has The World now, I don't even want to think about what he's capable of doing now. I fear he's planning something right now. At the very least, we can keep an eye on him as he attends here."

"You're kind of freaking me out when you put it that way. What kind of shady stuff do you think he'd have in mind. The only thing I've seen him do, other than be an asshole, is flirt with this one girl." Josuke's eyes bulged as he appeared to recall something. "Oh, Jonathan! I almost forgot!" He reached for something laying on a table next to his bed and held out a letter to Jonathan. "One of the nurses brought in this letter. I didn't know you we're picking up girls in the meantime, you dog." he said with a sly, yet proud grin at Jonathan.

"How does she keep predicting my every move?!" Jonathan snapped, taking a step back from the letter as if it was poisonous. "Josuke, I don't want anything to do with that foil letter!"

The gentleman's sudden outburst nearly had Josuke just as spooked. "W-why? What's the problem with it?" Josuke asked, now examining the letter in concern. Okuyasu scratched his chin as he looked closely at it. "Another, love letter? Didn't you say you got one this morning?" he asked.

"On the contrary, I've gotten several this morning." Jonathan said in an annoyed tone. "These accursed love letters have been finding their way to me since I've arrived in this school!"

"Really?! Now that you mention it, the stuff in this letter is kind of creepy..." Josuke said, rereading the letter. Jonathan snached the letter from Josuke hand to save himself from any further embarrassment. "Anyway Josuke…" Jonathan said, forcing a change of topic. "Okuyasu and I should take are leave. Our initiation are going to start later. I'm glad to see that you're doing well."

"Yeah, later Josuke." Okuyasu waved, as they turned to exit.

"initiation? Hold on guys." Josuke called out. "I haven't been up to date on anything in this room. Mind filling me in?"

"Oh, my apologies Josuke. Well..." Jonathan said, trying to gather what little knowledge he actually knew about the event. "The only thing we really know is we'll be going through some sort of trial that will also involves who we will be grouped with."

"Grouped with?" Josuke asked.

"Yeah, apparently they team you in pairs of four and you have to room with them for the next four years." said Okuyasu. The teams were probably more than simply roommates but hopefully Josuke got the idea.

"What a minute!" What about me?!" Josuke asked, beginning to panic. "How are they going to team up me if I'm stuck here?!" The last thing Josuke wanted to end up being stuck with a bunch of stranger in all this.

It was a fair question and it would have been nice if Ozpin mentioned something earlier. Unfortunately, neither of them really had an answer for him. "Don't worry, Josuke. I'll remember to ask Ozpin in regards to your absence. Just focus on getting well for now." Jonathan said, exiting the door with Okuyasu.

 _Damn it._  Josuke would like to believe that, but who knew what this exam was and if they could even assignment him to Jonathan and Okuyasu's team after words. And considering that Ozpin guy didn't even expel Dio, he didn't strike Josuke as very competent. Hard to focus on his health when he could be separated from the only people from Earth at the moment.

* * *

-King Crimson (It Just Works)-

 _Why couldn't we just go and get ready for initiation?_ Jonathan thought to himself as he stood in an empty ballroom. Finally examining the letter, he was requested to meet the writer at this time. Jonathan really didn't want to show up, but Okuyasu was able to convince him to just 'rip the band-aid off now', whatever that meant. But, was it really a secret admirer or was it a trap? And honestly, Jonathan wasn't sure which he'd prefer. If it was a trap of some kind, thankfully Okuyasu had his back, hiding behind a pillar. The air seemed to get thicker and thicker as time passed. The sound of a door opening echoed throughout the room and a girl with long red hair and green eyes entered in. Jonathan had to admit she was quite beautiful. The girl looked into Jonathan's eyes and immediately turned away. "Y-you actually came. I wasn't sure if you would." she said holding her hands to her face, seemingly trying to hide herself from him.

Jonathan was speechless. The letters were legitimate?! There was really a girl standing in front of him, barely able to even look him in the eyes? Was this really happening? Jonathan got a hold of himself and proceeded to investigate. "You were rather persistent with letters. I thought it would have been rude to not at least show up."

"I'm so sorry!" the girl frantically apologized. She still couldn't look at Jonathan directly, fiddling with her hands in embarrassment. "I was just really nervous to meet you! You must think I'm really annoying..."

Well, that certainly wasn't far from the truth. But, seeing how flustered she was, he was actually beginning to feel bad for her. Whether he was interested in her or not wasn't the point. A true gentleman could not leave a lady in such a sorry state! "No, not at all M'lady! Everything you wrote was quite...flattering!" Jonathan stated boldly.

Perhaps, he said it with too much certainty though. The girl's face lifted up in utter happiness, with her eyes gleaming at him. "R-really?!" she asked in excitement.

"Yes, um...it was very lovely." Jonathan confirmed. That solved one problem, but, if Jonathan didn't tone it down, he could walk right into another one. A quick change in subject and getting to the root of the problem was in order. "If you'll forgive me though, M'lady. I don't exactly remember when we have met."

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself!" the girl exclaimed with a slap to her forehead. "Jonathan dear, you're mistaken though. We've never met before."

The girl's statement boiled Jonathan's college educated vocabulary down to the point were the only thing that could utter from his mouth was a simple, "...Huh?"

"We've never met, silly." the girl said, followed by a giggle. "I'm Pyrrha Nikos. A lot of people know me because I've been in a couple tournaments, but all that isn't really anything compared to someone of your status, Jonathan."

"...It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Nikos." Jonathan said slowly, mentally trying to fit what little pieces he had together. His 'status?' Did Pyrrha learn about what happened at the dust shop? That was about the only noteworthy thing he had done in this world. "I'm sorry, but I'm still confused how you know me."

Pyrrha placed her hands on her cheeks and once again was looking away in embarrassment. " I'm sorry, but I fell in love hearing your stories, Jonathan Joestar. The legendary hero who saved people using Hamon and your legendary blade 'pluck.' Not to mention you stop that robbery right before school. I just couldn't believe someone as amazing as you were attending Beacon the same year I was. It was like fate was bringing us together."

Hamon? Legendary blade? As strange as it was, she had to be mixing him up with someone else. That or someone was fabricating stories about him. But, who would do such a thing? "My apologies Pyrrha, but you must have me mistaken with someone else. I'm far from the 'legendary hero' you described."

Pyrrha stared at him blankly for a second, then cracked a worrisome grin. "What do you mean? You're Jonathan Joestar."

"That I am, but, with the exception of the robbery, I'm afraid I know nothing about what you are talking about. Forgive me, but I don't even know what 'Hamon' is." Jonathan confessed.

Pyrrha takes a step back, starting to look sick with her voice trembling a bit. "N-no. Something's not right here. You're everything my father described."

So, someone was making up stories about him. Jonathan had to get to the bottom of this. Jonathan passively approaches her, not trying to upset her further. "Pyrrha, please calm down. I'm sure there is some sort of examination here. Who is your father exactly?"

"My father...he's-" Pyrrha stopped suddenly. She tightly grasped at her forehead, almost as if she was in pain.

"Are you okay?!"

As Jonathan came closer Pyrrha, she stuck her arm at him to not come any closer. "I-I have to go!" she said, running out of the room. Jonathan just stood there. He couldn't believe he was going to leave here with more questions than he had before. Hopefully, whatever that was, Pyrrha was okay. Okuyasu came out from behind the pillar and joined Jonathan in a game of confused starting.

"Jezz, she just ran off. I don't blame her though. It was kind of embarrassing she was sending you love letters thinking you were someone else. If you see her again, you think you could introduce me to her?" Okuyasu asked.

Nothing about that was right. Who was this girl's father and how did he know him? Jonathan couldn't just forget about this, but he had to put it on hold. The initiation was going to start soon.

* * *

-King Crimson (It Just Works)-

Okuyasu cleaned his ears as he made an effort to angrily look at any eyes he happen to make contact with. All these punks staring at them all the time was starting to get on his last never. Was the stupid fight that big of a deal around here? Fucking pansies. He leaned back on his locker and opened a bag of potato chips as he waited for Jonathan to finish digging through his locker. "Hey, Jonathan. Whatcha doing in there?" Okuyasu asked, shoving a hand full of chips in his mouth. Did he actually find something to put in these things? The only thing Okuyasu found it good for was a designated snack department.

"I can't pick which kind of dust I should bring. It's hard to decide since we don't even know what the challenge is going to be." Jonathan said, shuffling through bottles. On top of that, he hadn't experimented with each kind yet. The effects they can have on Dust in the Wind could be dangerous for all he knew.

"Eh, whocares." Okuyasu said, shrugging of the question. "This whole things going to be easy. With the Hand and Dust in the Wind, it's like we have cheats for this whole school. Still wish we had one of those cool weapons though." he said as he eyed everyone else taking their weapons from their lockers.

"Considering recent events, a doubt we're in a position to be asking Ozpin for any extra favors." Jonathan said, closing the locker. Jonathan put on a leather belt the wrapped over his shoulder and when across his chest. It had four holsters, each carrying a jar of dust.

"Hey, looking good Jonathan!" complement a voice from behind.

"Josuke?!" Jonathan and Okuyasu both said in surprise as their friend waved at them with a big smile.

"You guys ready for this challenge?" Josuke asked, seemingly ignoring their shocked expressions.

"I believe we should be asking that! What are you doing out of bed?!" Jonathan exclaimed, like a parent scolding their child. "Last I checked, you were in no position to be walking around, much less attending initiation!" Jonathan's shouting started to draw even more unwanted attention towards them. Everyone eyed Josuke, as it was his first public appearance outside of the plane trip to Beacon, and the whispers started to fill the room.

"Hey, wasn't he one of the guys who started that fight?"

"No doubt. I heard one of them had weird hair."

"I think he's kinda cute…"

Josuke pulled Jonathan over his arm, making them both face the locker to avoid everyone else. "Look Jonathan, you gotta let me do this to make sure we team up. I don't even need to move that much, I can just let Crazy Diamond do all the work." he insisted.

"You too, Josuke? You've seen the kind of stuff Ruby and her uncle could do. Who knows what they'll have us do? You can get hurt really bad if you're not careful." said Jonathan.

"Look, don't worry about that. I'll at least check it out and, if I can't do it, I'll just go back to medical room. I promise."

"Josuke?" Ruby was dressed up for the challenge and she was curiously looking at the two of them huddling up in the corner. Josuke's heart stopped for a moment, bracing himself to be yelled at, before she smiled and said, "Wow. I didn't expect you to be here, Josuke. I'm really glad to see you're okay."

Great. She wasn't even going to yell at him even a little bit? Somehow, that made Josuke feel even more guilty about it. "Thanks, Ruby…I, um…" Josuke stutted. Without thinking, Josuke instinctively bowed to Ruby, nearly forgetting his sorry state. "I'm sorry told your secret! Ouch..." The whole group shrieked a bit, unsure if they should help Josuke as he held his bow for an uncomfortable amount of time.

"Are you okay…?" Ruby asked in a worrisome tone.

Josuke tried to hide his gritting teeth behind a smile as he painfully fixed his posture. "Never been better." he replied. "I just hoped I didn't cause you any trouble. It's just your sister seemed really worried about you. Plus she, well...has a way with words."

Ruby relaxed a bit as Josuke played off the pain. "No, it's fine Josuke. I'm glad you did. I shouldn't have kept it a secret. But, about that." Ruby looked around and waved them to come closer for her to whisper. "Since we agreed to not keep secrets anymore, I kind of told Yang that her mom brought you guys here."

Okuyasu smacked himself in the head. "Oh, yeah! I almost forgot the portal lady was her mom."

"Are you trying to say Yang may know something about why Raven brought us here?" Jonathan asked. Any kind of lead on Raven's motivation would be nice at this point, but, like seemingly everyone associated with her, Ruby shook her head. "No, Yang's never knew much about Raven. Which is why when I told her, she...well…"

"Is she mad?" asked Josuke.

"No, no!" Ruby said, waving her hands for them to not get the wrong idea. "I don't think she's mad. Or, at least not at you guys. Yang's always been frustrated that she doesn't know Raven that well and not knowing why you guys are here probably just added to that."

"I suppose it's not hard to imagine how peculiar we must seem to her." said Jonathan. A neglectful mother dropping off three strangers at her doorstep should at least raise an eyebrow.

"Maybe we can talk to her after we all get into teams." Josuke suggested. It wasn't like it was a secret anymore, so may as well open with her. Though, Josuke best leave out the whole alien thing this time. "Oh, speaking of which! Are you planning on teaming up with anyone, Ruby?" he asked.

Okuyasu face lit up at the idea. "You should be on our team, Ruby!"

"Well..." Ruby said, contemplating the idea as she scratched her chin and a sly smile beginning to appear. "Unlike my sister, you guys are the only people I really know here."

"What a coincidence. I do believe you're the only person in this school we know as well." Jonathan said, blatantly hinting back at Ruby. "Not to mention the whole school has vilified us anyway..."

"Is that so?" Ruby said, holding out her hand in the middle of the group. "Let's do this then!" The three stand users simultaneously fist pumped and joined in with Ruby to seal the deal.

"Great! We're going to take this school by storm!" Josuke decreed.

"Right!" the rest shouted and they all raised their arms in the airs in confirmation. Josuke and Okuyasu, in particular, pointed in the air for whatever reason.

Meanwhile, Jaune Arc had been watching them from a distance. It appeared they've already team up. Man, what was he going to do now? Those were the only other people he knew. To be fair, that was only half the problem. Jaune still had to think of a way to split from that monster for good. That way it could just be him and-

"Jaune!"

That authoritative voice once again took Jaune by surprise. "Oh um, hey Weiss-" he managed to get out before Weiss cut in.

"Quick! What are you doing?!" Weiss asked impatiently.

"Oh! Just um...stretching before the challenge. You know, when you see me in action, I think you're going to be-"

"You can stretch later!" Weiss snapped, waving her arms in frustration. "You need to help me find Pyrrha! I've been looking everywhere for her and no one here seems to know where she is!"

"Hey, Jaune!"

Josuke approached Weiss and Jaune with the rest of the gang tagging along. "Jonathan, Ruby. This is our friend, Jaune. Me and him threw up in a trash can together."

"Oh, how lovely…" Jonathan said sarcastically.

Jaune gave them a wave, but Weiss immediately intervened. "And what do you guys want? I don't know how you three can just waltz around the school so shamelessly after what you did!" Weiss said viciously, crossing her arms and refusing to even look at them out of disgust.

Jonathan assumed she was just another student caught up in all the rumors until Josuke recalled an interesting detail. "Wait a minute. Aren't you the girl who was flirting Dio?" Josuke asked.

"I think she's mad her boyfriend got beat up." Okuyasu laughed as he elbowed Josuke. Wanting to reason with Weiss, Josuke didn't find nearly as funny as Okuyasu when he saw the look on her face.

"How dare you!" Weiss barked, angrily throwing her fist down. "Do you even know who I am?! I am Weiss Schnee!" Her sudden reveal didn't seem to hold as much weight as she was hoping for, as the entire group blinked at her curiously. Weiss even turned to Jaune in a desperate attempt to find someone to back her up, but he only shrugged with an apologetic smile.

"My apologies, Miss Schnee. We're not exactly from around here." said Jonathan, hoping his manners may ease the girl's temper.

However, Weiss shot an even nastier look at Jonathan and didn't hold anything back. "Not from around here?! My father's company makes the dust you're wear on your belt." said Weiss, pointing at his chest.

"Oh, I see." Jonathan said, now eyeing his dust curiously. So, the Schnees were like the Joestars of this world. How intriguing.

"Hey, Weiss was it?" Ruby asked, sliding next to Weiss in a friendly manner. Weiss crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at Ruby. Since Ruby wasn't one of the stand users, Weiss seemed at least a little curious what she had to say. "This is all a big misunderstanding. We're actually really nice people. None of those rumors are true. Why don't we all start over?" Ruby said, offering to shake hands. "Hey, Weiss. I'm Ruby and these my friends Jonathan, Josuke, and Okuyasu."

Weiss seemed to contemplate Ruby's offer for a moment. She took a good at the three stands users, who flashed their pearly whites reassuringly, and then back to Ruby. "I don't know what they told you Ruby, but I've already heard the whole story." Weiss said, holding her hand out in refusal. "They're probably just trying to take advantage of you. It's pretty obvious you're younger than everyone else here. I'd steer clear of them if I were you."

That sounded like it was coming from Dio rather than the rumors floating around. If Weiss was really as important as she said she was, Jonathan could think of a number of reason why he'd try to manipulate her. Dio had been doing it to him for years, so Jonathan couldn't just let him move on to another person. "It doesn't matter if you believe us or not, Miss Schnee, but if there's one thing I ask you'd take away from all this, it would be to stay away from Dio. You truly don't know what kind of person he is." said Jonathan.

"No kidding. It's kind of embarrassing how much you trust him." Josuke said, turning to Jaune, who'd practically been a fly on the wall the whole time. "Jaune, you were there. Tell her how much of a freak her boyfriend is." Weiss seemed to be friends with the guy, so maybe he could convince her.

"Well, um-"

"Why don't you leave him alone already!? Jaune doesn't want to associate with you thugs anymore!" snapped Weiss, boiling mad at Josuke. "If I see you and your ridiculous hair anywhere near us one more time, I swear i'll…"

"Hey…" Josuke interrupted, in a low yet cold tone. "What did you just say about my hair?"

Weiss smirked as she realized she hit a nerve. "Oh, you didn't hear me? I'll gladly reiterate then. I don't know where you're from, but, if anyone in Atlas saw that 'thing' on your head, you'd be mistaken as some sort of grimm."

Jonathan sighed as the conversation had devolved into childish insults. "Josuke, I believe it's time we took our leave." he insisted. However, Josuke didn't acknowledge anything Jonathan was saying. He only stood there clenching his fist in anger, with his hair barely able to hide his murderous expression. His unsettling presents began to fill the room and even started to make Weiss think twice about what she said. What was happening to Josuke? He couldn't be that shaken over her silly insults. Perhaps his injuries were getting to him? After rationalizing the situation in his head, Jonathan called to him again, "Hey, Josuke?"

"Look out!"

A black haired girl dashed into the scene and tackled Weiss as Crazy Diamond lashed out at her. As they fell, Dio appeared instantly out of nowhere and The World caught Crazy Diamond by the arm. Josuke and Dio locked eyes, almost as if they were going to go another round at each other, but Josuke then fell to one knee, straining himself from his injuries. Jonathan and Okuyasu rushed to Josuke, picking up him up under his arms to support him. Dio withdrew The World, seeing Josuke wasn't a threat anymore, and settled for exchanging a unfriendly look with Jonathan.

 _Right when I believed our reputation couldn't get any worse._  Jonathan thought to himself as he carried Josuke away from the scene. Nearly everyone was giving them an evil eye, but Jonathan couldn't help but feel they were justified. There was no getting around what occurred here. Jonathan just couldn't believe Josuke attacked an innocent person for something so stupid.

Jaune and Dio both helped Weiss and the black haired girl up as a couple other people came over to see if they were alright.

"Are you alright?! We both saw it! A ghost just came out of him and attacked you! Right, Ren?! You saw it too?! Right?!" asked a hyperactive redhead as she zoomed around her friend for confirmation.

"Yeah, I think everyone did, Nora." Ren answered back.

Weiss was beaming red from a combination of anger and embarrassment. Being caught off guard in front of her fellow classmates wasn't the first impression she was hoping for. The Schnee family name rested on her shoulders and to think she was letting it get tarnished by your average school bully. Regardless, falling over was a better outcome than taking a punch to the face and she had this girl to thank for that. "Hey, thanks for looking out for me. I can't believe that thug actually attacked me in front of everyone." Weiss said, dusting herself off and politely offering a handshake. "Weiss Schnee."

The girl almost seemed hesitant to shake at first, perhaps shaken from the whole scene, but eventually took the offer. "Blake. Really, it was nothing." she said, shaking her hand back.

"Your speed was quite impressive, Blake." said Dio, offering her a handshake as well. "We were actually looking for a fourth member. Interested in joining?" Jaune recognized the same sinister grin Dio gave him the morning.

"Well, actually we were looking for someone else…" Weiss said, fiddling with her feet as she found herself quickly having to let go the idea of have Pyrrha on their team. "But, I suppose it'd be rude not offer you a spot after what you did. What do you say, Blake?"

Black was hard girl to read, not showing a lot of emotion in her face. "I'm sorry, I'll have to decline." she said, quickly leaving the locker room without another word. As the group watched her leave, they couldn't help be wonder if they offended her somehow. But they didn't have time to figure her out right now. The test was about to start.

* * *

"Are you sure? He knew nothing of what you were talking about?"

The man could hear how upset Pyrrha was through the scroll. Her voice kept trembling as she explained the terrible news. "Not a word. I-I saw it in his eyes! My poor Jonathan doesn't even know who he is!" She sobbed.

"I see. It's possible he lost his memory."

"Father, there has to be something we can do! I'll do anything to fix this!" Pyrrha pleaded.

"Calm down, Pyrrha. Right now, all that matters is he's safe. We can help him. I just need you to stay close to him and find out anything you can about him. Can you do that for me?"

Pyrrha took some deep breaths to calm herself down and replied, "Yes. I'll tell you anything that comes up."

"Good. Call back the same time tomorrow. Get some rest."

"Alright, thank you father."

As the call hung up, Strazio began to laugh to himself. A man with long blond hair in a mask was sitting on a coach typing on a strange looking laptop. "So, is it safe to assume Jonathan Joestar isn't the scary Hamon master you thought he was?" the masked man asked, not taking his eyes off his work.

"Jojo doesn't even know Hamon exist. It would seem he is much younger then when we first met." Strazio said gleefully.

"Interesting." the masked man said, typing for a few more moments before turning to Strazio. "Other than you being a vampire, Hamon didn't sound any more threatening then the kind of stuff those Huntsmen could do anyway. Now we can focus on learning more about Jonathan's stand."

"Yes, I have Pyrrha working on that. It shouldn't be long before she has the intel we need."

"I still think you should have let me use her. A girl of her status would have made a great vessel." said the masked man, grinning at the thought before returning back to his laptop. "Regardless, I found a girl earlier that will have to do. Baby face is on standby right now. Once my stand confronts them, we'll learn everything about them a lot faster than anything your emotionally unstable spy can dig up. Assuming they don't die immediately, of course."

"Underestimating your opponent is the biggest mistake you can make in battle. Rubber soul found that out the hard way." Strazio was quick to remind him.

The man simply smirked at Strazio warning. "I'd appreciate if you won't further compare me to that amature. I'll just have to have to show you the works of a true professional." the masked man said. He reached to the table in front of him and pulled out what appeared to be a children's book on animals and faced it towards his laptop. "Baby face, it's time for a lesson."


	6. The Monk and the Trickster

# The Monk and the Trickster

Maybe they really were dead. The entire terran was in disarray, with large chunks of landscape jutting out of the earth, always ending with a harsh edge. There was seemingly nothing growing. Not a single tree stood, nor a blade of grass in sight. Just what appeared to be large pillars of purple crystal coming up from the ground, as if it was a plant trying to find sunlight. The sky was stained in a dark red color and a mist cloaked the hellish world, all illuminated by a broken moon.

"Oh my god…" instinctively slipped from Joseph Joestar's mouth. Him and Straizo stared at the nightmare world from a large window upon exiting the dungeon. Though the building they were in stood high above anything else, it was hard to feel any sort of comfort with such a horrific sight glaring back at them. The building itself wasn't rainbows and sunshine either. Candles barely lit the dark, cathedral like hallway they were in, which had the same dark color tones across the wall as the outside. A place like this almost made a Straizo (a freaky vampire who drank blood from his fingers) look normal. Where the hell were they? What the hell happened to moon? Joseph started to pull on his hair in frustration. "Ugh! I have to be dreaming or something! First I'm seeing dead people and now someone blew up the moon!" he ranted.

Strazio was equally looking upon the sight in disbelief, not even playing any attention to Joseph as he panicked. Joseph forced his attention by grabbing him by the scarf. "I swear Gramps, I'm sending you back to hell if you're the one fucking with me right now!"

"Idiot, you still suspect I'm responsible for this?! You think I destroyed the moon?!" Strazio said, pointing at the sight.

Joseph glared at him for a moment before releasing his hold. "No, not really! It's just you fit in with this place too well." he confessed.

"Perhaps. You can feel that horrific aura in the air, yes?" Strazio asked, pausing for a moment as he took in the atmosphere. "It's the very same presence I've felt fighting the undead with your grandfather. To think I'd be in the same situation years later. How nostalgic…"

"Hey, quit daydreaming! I want to get out of here." said Joseph.

"Well Jojo, it would appear simply escaping is not an option. I suspect the master of this domain can explain why we are here. And pay dearly for it too. What do you say?" asked Strazio, grinning at him with his fangs flashing.

"That bastard owes me and my wife a vacation to Italy. If you think I planned on leaving under any circumstances, then that stone mask hasn't been preventing you from going senile." Joseph said, inspecting the several doors in the hallway. "Eeny, meeny, miny, moe!" His finger pointed to the second door on the left. "Haha. I have a good feeling about that one." he said, smirking at Strazio.

Straizo sighed at Joseph's childish way of decision making. "Very well." he said, approaching the door. He put his ear up to the door to listen for people before swiftly separating the lock from the door with his strength. Straizo flicked his finger at the door and it slammed open. He's eyes widened and his stance dropped as a colorful light shined from within the room.

"Holy shit!" Joseph screamed from over Strazio's shoulder. "We're rich!"

Joseph pushed over Strazio and ran for the gems. He didn't hesitate to start clearing the shelfs straight into his pockets. Nice! Jewelry was the one thing that particularly guaranteed Suzi Q's forgiveness. Whatever the hell her favorite color was, it had to be here. Red, blue, green, orange. It was all here. They were size of Joseph's hand too! No way this stuff wasn't worth a fortune. "Oh yeah!" Joseph gleefully said, striking a pose with his pockets stuffed and gems between his fingers. "Maybe this whole kidnapping thing is working out for us."

Strazio stared back at Joseph with an annoyed expression. "Truly, only a fool would think of money at a time like this." he stated.

Leave it to an ex-monk to be like this. Joseph smuggly wagged his finger at Strazio. "Now, now. I'm not the one who should be getting gems for a girl. You may have better luck with my dear mother if you bring her back something nice. I'm sure she's missing that stone of Aja." he said, holding a red gemstone at Strazio.

Strazio continued to stare at the gem as Joseph hyponiticly waved it in front of him. "Tch." he snached the jewel and left the room with Joseph following behind with a big grin on his face.

"Now, let's see what other goodies are waiting for us." Joseph said, eager to ransack the other rooms.

"Wait. What is that noise?' Strazio asked.

As Joseph listened closely, he started to hear very faint footsteps echoing through the hallway. A shadowy figure from across the hall stepped into the light of one of the candles. It was a short man, with pointed ears who was carrying a large, jailer key. "Hmm?" the man went as he noticed someone was there. His eyes widen in surprise as he saw Strazio and Joseph, who were holding an absurd amount of gems. A silence filled the room as the jailer and prisoners both let the awkward situation soak in for a bit.

Joseph dropped all the gems in his arms and cracked his knuckles. "Run and I'll beat you twice as hard." he threatened with a mischievous grin.

But the weird looking goblin man showed no fear in Joseph's threat. He dropped the key ring and ran like a coward regardless. "Very well. You leave me no choice." Joseph shrugged and reached for a gem in his pocket. A touch of hamon and this gem would stop him in his tracks. He took aim and channeled hamon into his hand. The gem glowed viciously as it conducted hamon.

_**Boom!** _

"W-what?!" Joseph panicked as his entire left arm was engulfed in a sheet of ice. The goblin man was getting away and Strazio didn't let the odd event distract him, running past Joseph to pursue him. "Damn it!" Joseph yelled in frustration, looking at his arm. He couldn't use hamon in this arm while it was frozen. Joseph swung his arm into the wall, shattering the excess ice around it. "Hey! Wait up!" he yelled, following behind.

The jailer had picked up a good distance from Strazio, but he was hot on his trail. Strazio followed him around a corner into another hall.  _Excellent! The length of this hall should keep him in my line of sigh just long enough._ Straizo thought to himself has he focused is energy into his eyes. But he took aim at the man, something strange started to happen. The distance between him and the jailer started to grow further and further. It wasn't as if the man had been running faster, but the hall itself was growing longer, further distancing them. The man was barely still in his sights and it was now or never.

" **Space Ripper Stingy Eyes!"**

The lazers shot across the hallway into utter darkness. Strazio couldn't see where it had hit, for he couldn't even see the end of the hallway. The length had become seemingly endless. What kind of sorcery was this?! Strazio looked back to see if Joseph had caught up, but was greeted by a dead end the magicly switch places from where he had came. There was only way to go now and Strazio kept running trying to find the other end of the hallway, but with no luck. There wasn't even a door or a window in sight, just the same pillars and candles in the exact same place repeated over and over.

Strazio stopped as it became apparent he wasn't getting anywhere. He leaned against the wall and took a moment to gather his thoughts. He eyed the wall in front of him and grinned.  _Perhaps I have to make my own path._ Strazio placed his knuckles on the wall and plunged it through the stone with ease. He flexed his arm up and yanked it back, collapsing the wall and creating a new entrance.

"I-Impossible!" Strazio took a step back in shock. As the dust cleared, the hole revealed...another hallway.

"Hey, Strazio!"

"Ah!" Strazio jumped has he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Ah!? What's your problem?!" Joseph asked, just as startled by Strazio's scream. The old man was acting weird. First he's screaming for no reason and then he started fanticaling looking around everywhere. Whatever he was doing, one thing was clear though. "Don't tell me you lost that little man. You're telling me he out ran you? That's embarrassing."

Strazio was to busy looking at the sudden change in surrounding. He could see both ends of the hall and doors had suddenly appeared. "Joseph, where were you this whole time?" he asked.

"Oh, right." Joseph scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "I kind of got lost. I swear I thought I went the same way you did, but I ran into a dead end instead."

"So, it happened to you as well. The layout of this place had been changing for me too. Whatever is the cause of this didn't seem to want us to catch our little friend. We need to be careful." said Strazio.

"Man, what the hell is this place? Even these gems are crazy! One nearly took my other hand off." said Joseph, pulling one out and looking at it menacingly.

"Your other hand?"

"Oh, yeah! Check it out!" Joseph raised his left hand and fingers quickly bent around in all sort of different angles. "I got a pretty cool robot hand. What do you think?"

Strazio observed it closely. "Hmm. Interesting, I suppose. However, it's nothing the mask can't provide." he said, taking one of his fingers and snapping it at a ninety degree angle without even flinching.

"Eww!" Joseph shrieked. "It's just weird when you do it!"

Strazio chuckled as his finger put itself back in place. "Say what you will, but this metamorphosis I have gone through makes even losing a hand a trivial matter. Hamon is powerful, yes, but it won't stop you from returning to dust as the years go by."

"And that mask won't stop me from turning you into dust with one punch." Joseph said, wagging his finger with hamon sparking all around it. He started to see something reflecting his hamon from the big hole behind Strazio. "Hey, what's up with this little entrance you created anyway?" Joseph asked, taking a step right in and using his hamon engulfed arm to light the room. There was a big, jewel encrusted door that eerily stood tall at the end of the dark room. No doubt in Joseph's mind this lead to the throne room of this creepy castle. "The throne room...of the Goblin King!" Joseph shouted.

"Goblin King?" Strazio said, raising an eyebrow.

"Come on, Strazio. You don't really think that guy was human, do you? You saw those ears right?" Joseph said, putting his fingers to his ears, imitating the length.

"When you put it that way, they did seem unnatural…"

"Exactly! And any door like that has to be the room of the leader. But unfortunately for them, I've figured out the secret of their goblin crystals." said Joseph, fiddling with a red goblin crystal in his hand. He tossed it at the door and pounded the floor. " **Hamon: Overdrive**!" The hamon channeled through the stone floor and up the door, making connect with the gem as soon as it hit. The stone glew bright and fire exploded from inside, forcing the large door wide open. The right door was unhinged and crashed right in front of Strazio.

"How did learn these gems had such power?" Strazio asked, amazed by their power.

"It's very simple. Everyone knows red means fire, Strazio. " Joseph said leaving it at that and walked through the door.

Strazio followed behind through the now broken door, waving away the sot and dust in the air. The air cleared and revealed a huge room covered almost entirely with staircases. Many went in seemingly incoherent directions, with some even upside down, and blocked sight of the top of the room, making how many floors there were unclear. It gave off the same disorienting feeling the endless hallway did and the light fog in the room didn't help either. Just looking at everything gave them a dizzy, almost dream-like feeling. A long staircase in front of them lead to an interior balcony about three floors up were three humanoid figures were visible. One sat on a stone throne with the two others each standing on one side of it. "Boys, welcome." greeted the person on the throne. The voice was clearly feminine and she talked in a rather seductive tone. "You two have been very naughty leaving your cages and causing such a ruckus around my castle. I gladly would have let you out myself if you'd been a little more patient."

This girl was looking down at them like Lisa Lisa at the Hell Climb Pillar. "So, you're the one who dragged me out of bed! I'm not in a good mood, so you best tell me were the exit is!" Joseph shouted.

"Joseph, my apologies for inconveniencing you." she said back, though it was hard to tell if the apologie was genuine. "I feel we've got off on the wrong foot. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Cinder Fall."

Despite her being familiar with him, the name "Cinder Fall' didn't ring any bells for Joseph. "Tch. How do you know who am I?" he asked.

"Oh, a colleague of mine told me all about you two." she answered. "We are in the process of achieving something great and we're looking for talented people."

"You can save the flattery, woman. I'm married." said Joseph. "You can have Strazio though."

One of the people next to Cinder started to cracked up. As Cinder and the other person looked back at him, not nearly as asmussed as he was, he coughed in an attempt to play it off and quickly straightened himself out. "No, engagement is out of the question." Cinder continued. "What I would like is a demonstration of your power."

"Very interesting. I will show you the power of the mask." said Strazio, getting into a fighting stance.

"What?! Hey, don't I get a say in this?!" Joseph shouted at Strazio.

Cinder leaned back in her throne comfortably. "Excellent. Mercury, Emerald. Why don't you play with them for a bit?" she ordered.

"Since you like Joseph so much, you can have him." said one figures, jumping off the balcony.

The other figured shrugged and also jumped to Joseph and Strazio's level. The torches on the first floor revealed that they were both teenagers. One a boy with short gray hair, who somehow managed to crack the floor beneath him as he landed, despite his light appearance. The other was a brown skinned girl with dark-red eyes and short, light-green hair. Joseph was going to take an educated guess that she was 'Emerald.' The two of them separated, with Mercury facing Joseph. He confidently smirked at at him and loosened himself up before getting into a fighting stance. "Man, I'm not sure about fighting a big guy like you. Go easy on me, okay?" he said.

Joseph had been kidnapped into a castle smack dab in the middle of hell and the first person he was going to fight was a kid wanting a sparring match? Well, since they went through the trouble, who was he not to demonstrate the full power of the ripple? "Hey, lady! Pay close attention, I'm going to make this quick." he shouted at Cinder before he faced Mercury again and smiled politely. "Okay! Lesson one, breathing! The key to producing hamon is to breath in a precise rhythm and focus on that rhythm during battle. Observe." Joseph started to breath in a rhythm that had been drilled into his head from the torturous training at Air Supplena Island. Hamon sparked around his entire body, lighting up the dark corners of the room. The woman on the throne leaned forward a bit, intrigued by energy Joseph was creating.

Mercury blocked the light with his hand, not expecting it to be so bright. "Jezz, you done lighting up already?" he asked.

Joseph negatively waved his finger. "So sorry, but your going to have to snuff this light out!" he said, gesturing for him to come closer in a taunting manner. "Bring it on!"

Mercury charged at him with a flip and sent a barrage of kicks. The kid's technique was impressive and it was clear that he had been training in some sort of martial art for quite some time. Joseph tried to dodge it all, but was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of kicks Mercury was able to throw and was forced to try blocking. He blocked a kick coming right for his head with his left forearm and felt an enormous amount of weight behind it, that only using hamon could have saved him from. With hamon stopping the kick's momentum Joseph turned his body and elbowed Mercury in the abdomen, with light sparking out of the blow. Mercury fell across the room and slammed into the wall. Admittedly before the fight, Joseph couldn't tell if these people were playing with him or not, but those kicks were deadly. He didn't have time to think about whether the guy would get hurt or not. You can't be picky when it comes to survival.

"Man, what was up with those kicks? That last one nearly blew my arm off." Joseph said, checking his arm to see if he strained it at all.

"It should have. No one ever stopped my attacks like that. You really are the real deal." Mercury said, stumbling as he picked himself back up. Joseph looked back at him in surprise, as he already had crossed him off the list. Being able to do crazy martial arts was one thing, but being able to recover so quickly from a blow like that was another. His prideful demeanor seem to have taken a blow too, with a new, more determined expression on his face. "I hate to admit it, but you may just have me close range. But can your hamon help you dodge this?" he asked, throwing a kick in the air. A shoot fired directly under his heel straight for Joseph.

"Holy shit!" Joseph screamed, hopping on one foot in shook, just barley dodging the bullet. "You little bastard!"

* * *

"You're really over seventy?"

"Yes, it hasn't been long since I've obtained this power. I am still adjusting to my youthful appearance." said Strazio, chatting with Emerald as they watched Joseph and Mercury. He was fairly sure that they themselves were supposed to be fighting, but Emerald seemed to be interested in getting to know him. Which was fine by him. Maybe he could at least learn something about her before the fight. The girl ironically seem pretty normal, considering the strange circumstances, with the exception of her appearance. Strazio would have mistaken her for a vampire with those red eyes of hers.

"Well, you do seem more mature than your friend, I suppose. What the story between you two? So, that "hamon" stuff he's doing is your weakness?" she asked.

"Yes. Joseph is my adopted daughter's son. He has a talent for it, like his mother and grandfather. I tried to kill him before he reach the peak of his potential." Strazio admitted bluntly.

Emerald raised an eyebrow at that last sentence. "But wait. So he's your grandson?" she asked.

"Grandson…" said Strazio, closely watching Joseph. When she put it that way, it was technically the case.

"Holy shit!" Joseph screamed in the background, running away from Mercury's attacks.

"Eh, I've never thought of him like that. Things were complicated between me and my daughter. She lothed my desire for youth once more. At one point, she cut herself off from the rest of the world, including me and Joseph." said Strazio.

Emerald gave a whistle to Strazio's rather sad story. "Sounds rough. Not sure why your daughter hated the idea though. In fact, you mind giving a girl a hint on how to achieve immortality?" she asked, batting her eyes at him.

"So, you wish for me to reveal the secret to my vampirism." Strazio said, grinning at her now revealed motives. "I understand there are ways I may pass down this power, though they are unknown to me at the moment. I haven't had time learn my own potential."

"That's perfect then." Emerald said, retracting her blade and facing it at Strazio. "We can see what you got right now."

"It was only a matter of when." said Strazio, returning the offer with a fighting stance. "I'm quite interested in your power as well."

"Think fast." said Emerald, folding the blades into dual pistols. She aimed the end of her weapon at Strazio, revealing the barrel at the top, and pulled the trigger, blowing a hole through Strazio. Emerald's eyes widened and covered her mouth in shock, looking at the bloody messes she had made. After hearing about how powerful these two were, Emerald never would have thought that would have done it. At a loss for words, she looked up to Cinder.

"Not as immoral as he was cracked up to be." said Cinder, disappointed by it all. "Return to me, Emerald. We'll let someone clean up this mess later."

Emerald put her weapons back on her side and started to come back up the stairs before she hear a grotesque noise coming from Strazio's body. "That was quite the trick up your sleeve. I have never seen a weapon quite like that." said Strazio. His blood was seeping back into him and his flesh had grew hands of its own, clawing it's way back. "But, you're going to have to do a lot better than that. Did you think I was joking about this power, Emerald?"

"Amazing." Cinder said, with Strazio now having her full attention.

Strazio marched forward towards Emerald. She gripped her weapons tighter, not going to let him scare her. Two shots at Strazio. Both went right through him. Strazio grin at her, taunting her as bullets didn't even break his stride. Emerald detached her blade and took a swing at Strazio. He caught the blade with his hand, letting it penetrate through his palm, and twisted his wrist, wrapping the chain around his arm. He pulled and easily yanked the weapon out of her hand with his vampiric strength. "What's the matter? Out of tricks, are we?"

"No, not exactly." Emerald said confidently. "I have a few more tricks up my sleeves." Bullets and blades couldn't stop Strazio, but Emerald took step to the side and he immediately halted.

"What kind of game are you playing?" Strazio asked. Behind Emerald stood another Emerald. There was no distinctions to be made, as she was a perfect mirror image. The second Emerald jumped at Strazio, winding up to slash at him, but sent her flying with a swift kick. The other the Emerald jumped Strazio from behind, trying to stab him with her weapon. Straizo grabbed her arm and tossed her as if she was as light as a stick. "This hardly seems fair." Strazio said as he found himself surrounded by an army of Emeralds.

"To be fair, I can't raise from the dead like you." said one of the Emeralds.

"I see your point." said Strazio, getting into a stance, eager to get started. "I, Strazio, will show no mercy!"

* * *

Mercury grinned has it became apparent he had the advantage again. "I won't freak out yet. There's much more where that came from." he said with a jump and a spin, rapidly sending more bullets from his feet.

But luckily, he wasn't the only one with secrets hidden within his legs. It was for times like these where all Joseph's plans had been foiled and there was simply no other options. " **The**   **Joestar Family's Secret Technique: Run Away!** " With his arms angled at a perfect ninety-degree angle for optimal speed, Joseph bolted like a bat out of hell. Mercury continued to swarm him in bullets, but Joseph's technique was too perfected for there to even be a chance of hitting him. "Hahaha! Just try to stop me now!" he gloated, running full speed up to Cinder. "Watch out! I'm coming to get you, Queeny!"

"You're free to fight me if you wish, Joseph. That is, if you can get to me." Cinder said. It was as if the room itself had ears of it's own and came to her rescue. The further half of the room miraculously extended itself, distancing Cinder from Joseph to the point were she was merely a spec in his point of view.

"What the hell just happened?! Get back here!" Joseph called out to her in frustration. No matter how much he kept running, the stairs were just never seemed to end.

"Such a shame." Cinder started, with a small flame engulfing her right eye. She extended her hand down the staircase.

Joseph put his secret technique on hold as he noticed something bright in the distance. "Hey, what is she doing up there?" he asked, squinting at the top of the stairs. Almost immediately after he asked, the light flashed and a fireball was coming down the seemingly endless staircase at an absurdly fast speed. There wasn't enough room to dodge, so Joseph jump over and clinged to the side of the stairs using hamon, but, as the fireball crashed into the other end of the room, the whole room shook and he lost his grip. He admits if he had the time, he probably would have spent it screaming very loudly. Possibly like a little girl. But Joseph had no time at all, landing almost immediately after he fell, with nothing to worry about other then the pain from landing on his ass. How could this be? He had to be at least five floors up at the speed he was going.

"You're really hurting my feeling running off like that. I'm starting to feel you don't think I'm worth all these lessons, Teach." said Mercury. He had been leaning on the wall, patiently awaiting Joseph's grand return to their fight.

"Damn it! What is with the place?!" Joseph ranted at his bizarre circumstances, picking himself off the ground. "That's it! When I'm done with all of you, I'm going to tear this whole castle to the ground!"

Mercury once again took aim with his leg. "Hey, calm down. You're the one who broke the rules here." he said. And with another flip, he began his dance of bullet once more.

Joseph took a dive to the side. He had to create and opening to get in. If only his good looks didn't have to suffer for it. Joseph brushed his fingers through his hair and gave it a good yank. Loose hair was caught between his fingers and stood straight with a zap of hamon. "Haven't used this technique in a while!  **Hamon! Hair Barrier!** " he called, tossing the strands in front of him. Even something as fragile as a strand of hair could stop a bullet with the power of the Ripple. Mercury started to panic, firing more bullets, trying to get his shots through, but the barrier was too strong. Now that Joseph had a moment to stand still for a moment, he took aim with a couple strands of hair and sent them fly at Mercury like a professional knife thrower. Mercury lifted his leg to block the stands, with the hair making a 'tink' noise as it penetrated. "Get ready!" Joseph yelled with a dash and jump, charging his arm back for a punch.

"Too slow!" Mercury called, kicking his leg straight up. Joseph's gut landed on Mercury's foot and was practically resting there as he held his leg up for a moment, before tossing Joseph to the side. Joseph laid there, appearing to be in a lot of pain from the hit. Mercury smiled as it seemed he had bested his opponent for good. "Well, Joseph, I have to admit, there were a couple moment were I thought you had me. But…"

"It looks like you've run out of plans."

"It looks like you've run out of pl-eh!" Mercury halted that sentence, with his eyes widening in surprise.

"On the contrary, Joseph Joestar always has a plan! As a matter of fact, I've caught you!" Joseph boasted.

"Caught me? I don't know, I feel pretty safe up here." said Mercury. But as he kept looking, his eyes started to wonder with Joseph's scarf, which trailed all the way to...his leg?! "Huh?! When did you?!" Mercury panicked as he finally realized that Joseph had tied his scarf to his leg. He tried to kick it off, but Joseph yanked his of the scarf, making him stumble forward.

"From the kick you gave me earlier, I figured out there's more to those legs then you hiding guns in there. You have prosthetic legs, made similarly like my hand. Which makes it a great conductor for my hamon!" Joseph said, channeling hamon through the scarf to Mercury's body. The hamon was too strong for him to handle and Mercury's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell over fainted. Joseph tugged the scarf loose and wrapped it back around his neck, patting the dust off him from the floor. "Finally got him out of the way." he said to himself. Now he was ready to help Strazio...fight?

The feeling was exhilarating. It's truly been decades since Straizo had felt this young. The more of these 'Emerald' girls he took down, the more they just kept appearing. Fine by him. That only meant the more to witness the discipline of his fist and the strength of the mask.

"Strazio."

He punched, kicked, and clawed. They just kept falling to his might. Straizo started to lose consciousness as his body took over and moved on it's own. He had achieved perfect rhythm in fighting and every move came out as naturally as breathing air.

"Strazio!"

Right when they started firing to try to back boost him, the double. Look at the fucking pace. He already knew he was getting there on the perfect line. Straizo was a fucking legend.

"Asshole! Snap out of it!" Joseph shouted, pounding the weirdo in the face. He had turned to the other side of the room to see what kind of progress the vampire had made, but only to witness him flipping around the room, doing kung fu at absolutely nothing. Joseph busted his ass off fighting that Mercury guy and Straizo was dicking around? Undead bastard was acting too weird. It became more evident as Strazio didn't appear to mind Joseph's punched and was more busy frantically looking around the room. "Where did they go?" Strazio asked Joseph in genuine confusion.

"They? You mean that girl you were fighting?" asked Joseph, looking around for her. It was actually a good question. Where did she go?

"Hey, over here!"

So, that's what he meant. "You gotta be kidding me!" Joseph yelled, face to face with an army of Emeralds on his side of the room. It was just one weird event after the other. Now he had to fight all of them too?! "That it! I really didn't want to use this, but I can't take it anymore! Here catch!" Joseph tossed one of the gems he had found earlier right into the crowd of Emeralds. "Hamon!" he yelled, pounding the ground and created a shockwave towards the gem. The white gem exploded, and a large gust of wind knocked his enemies around the room.

Strazio looked and saw nothing of what Joseph was yelling about. He understood now. This was some sort of illusion Emerald was creating somehow. It would appear she could only use it on one person at a time. But, where was the real one?

"Nice! How do you like that?" Joseph called out to Cinder.

"Have you been ransacking my castle, Joseph?" Cinder asked, more amussed than anger.

"Consider it payment for my time here." said Joseph, smiling back at her.

Cinder rested her head on her hand. "Well, I wouldn't celebrate just yet." she said.

"What?" Joseph looked around to see what she could be talking about and, loe and behold, there was another batch of Emeralds, giving him a friendly wave. "Jezz. Well, I have plenty more where that came from! Hamon!" Another gem was tossed and lighting shocked the crowd of Emeralds. But, only more Emeralds kept coming.

_**Hamon! Hamon! Hamon! Hamon! Hamon! Hamon! Hamon!** _

Joseph was in a rhythm, filling the room with fire, ice, lightning, and other sorts of elements. The whole room began to shake, with Strazio losing his balance and Cinder clinging to the throne. Dust started to stir up, with Joseph no longer visible. Just bright flashes and the cry of "hamon" echoing through the room. Eventually, it all came to a stop. Strazio and Cinder were both taken back by the event and just stared silently as the air began to clear. Joseph stood there patting from exhaustion. "Damn it...I'm out of gems." said Joseph. The rooms was a wreck, with craters in the floor and one side of the wall collapsed. But suddenly, the odd stairs around them started to disappear and the large room revealed to be no more than three stories.

"What is this?" Strazio said, observing the strange phenomenon.

"Hey, Strazio. Is that who I think it is?" Joseph asked. There was a man stuck in a large pillar of ice, with his jaw hanging out as if he was screaming the moment before he got trapped. The ears were unmistakable. It was the man they were chasing earlier.

Cinder slow clapped as she descended the staircase. "Outstanding work, Joseph. I wasn't aware you figured out he was hiding here the whole time." she said.

"Oh, um...Of course! No one can just slip passed Joseph Joestar like that!"

Following Cinder from behind was Emerald, unharmed despite Joseph's best efforts. "You're pretty scary when you're angry, Joseph. Too bad neither of you ever landed a hit on me." said Emerald, shooting a raspberry at them.

"Why you!" Joseph said, gripping his fist in anger. He spent all of his treasure in vain?!

"Now, now Emerald. All Joseph had to do was show us what he was capable of. Though, I didn't expect him to do such a number on poor Mercury." said Cinder, looking at Mercury pittfully lying on the ground. It was as if she was mother disappointed at her son.

"Come on, Mercury. Wake up." Emerald said, lightly shaking him. He started to sit up, with his hand on his head.

"Ugh, don't tell me." Mercury groaned.

"That you got beat by a scarf? Yeah, I'm never forgetting that." teased Emerald, giggling at his misfortune.

"He got lucky." Mercury said, trying to ignore Emerald as he got up. He looked around, seeing how much damage there was to the room, and then saw the frozen man. "Jezz, what happened to him?!"

"It would seem Joseph is quite skilled with dust. Both of you are exactly the kind of people I have been looking for." Cinder complemented, before turning back to the ice. "It is a shame though. The man's power made the castle look quite nice."

"Well, so much for him. What was his name again?" Mercury said, turning to Emerald.

"I think it was...Kenny?" Emerald said with a shrug, not sure if her memory was correct.

"Now that you have seen what we can do, what is it you want from us exactly?" asked Strazio.

Cinder placed her hand on Strazio cheek. "Strazio, patience please. There is someone I wish for the both of you to meet. He will be able to explain everything. Just follow me." she said, turning and walking back up the staircase.

Mercury approached Joseph, who passively held his arms in the air. "Okay, you got me good big guy. But, I'll be wanting a rematch sometime, okay?" Mercury said, extending his hand to shake.

He still didn't know what to think of them, but they were acting friendly enough now. Joseph shook his hand back. "Anytime. By the way, about those legs of yours. Is that german engineering?" he asked. The only time he saw robot limbs like that was from a crazy friend he met in the war.

"German...No, nothing like that." Mercury answered.

"Jojo, I'm following Emerald. Are you coming?" asked Strazio, with Emerald on the stairs.

Joseph still didn't like the looks of all of this, but he came this far, so he may as well figure out what's going on. Besides, if he didn't like the looks of this, all he had to do bail. "Okay, okay. I'm coming."


	7. Colorless Hurricane Suit

# Colorless Hurricane Suit

"I'm going to go ahead and take that break."

"Okay, Violet. Meet up with me afterwards. There's been a couple bugs reported with the AI assistants. Good time as any to show you how to deal with this kind of stuff."

"Yes sir." Violet answered back, exiting to the elevator.

"Hello, welcome to the CCT. How may I help you?" asked the elevator Al.

"Equipment room, please." Violet answered.

"Absolutely. Could you please place your scroll on the terminal to verify your identity?"

He did as the computer requested, showing the scroll that verified him as 'Violet.' The connections Melone's boss had was all too perfect. He was working at Cross Continental Transmit System, the heart of Beacon, under a fake identity and no one saw him as anything other than a rookie technician. A few guards and staff members here and there to keep an eye on, but, with AIs filling in for so many of the positions, he practically had the tower to himself. Melon found a cozzy storage closet that nobody ever checked to finally start preparations. He took a seat on the floor and summoned his stand, Baby Face, which had the unique appearance of a laptop.

"Finally, we can began operations." Melon said gleefully to himself, eagered to get the show on the road. "Baby Face, do you read me?" Text started to fill the blank computer screen in response.

_**Baby Face: Yes! I see Ruby Rose! She is around a lot of people though...How am I supposed to get to her without people seeing me?** _

"Molto Bene! Excellent, Baby Face! Don't worry about that. They will soon be in that forest, separated from each other. Everyone will be easy targets, so don't let your eyes off of her." said Melone. "Do you see the other targets I've mentioned? Josuke Higashikata, Okuyasu Nijimura, and Jonathan Joestar?"

_**Baby Face: I see two of them. They're talking to this white haired guy with a cane. I don't see the one with the weird hair though...** _

From the pictures he had received, Melone knew that could only be one person. "What? Are you sure?" asked Melone. "You don't see Josuke Higashikata anywhere?"

_**Baby Face: Did I stutter? I'm telling you, I don't see him.** _

"That's not right. All freshmen are required to be there…" Melone said to himself, thinking for a moment. "Baby Face, you're free to advance once they enter the woods. Don't waste your time with any grimm, and kill any witness. I need to take care of something."

* * *

-King Crimson (It just works)-

So much for the plans they had for teams. Though, now that Jonathan thought about it, perhaps he should have assumed as much. There wasn't much logic for Ozpin to split up the stand users into separate teams. Jonathan just wished the headmaster would have explained that to them before Josuke ended up getting himself into detention. Perhaps a word about the 'landing strategy' they were suppose to learn as well. Ozpin had done a lot for them, but Jonathan was starting to question the man's competence. Especially as he walked through Emerald Forest with Dio Brando.

The goal was simple enough. Reach a temple at the other end of the forest and return with a relic. Jonathan guessed the relics had something to do with sorting people into the final four man team, as Ozpin explicitly told them to grab specific relics separated from the others. The mission as a whole was very clearly intended to be a team building exercise, but…

"I don't intend to use The World to help fight Dust in the Wind's battles, Jojo. Your stand may have its little tricks, but if it's truly powerful then it should be able to stand on its own against the grimm." was all Dio had really said to Jonathan since they started their quest. The forest had been giving Jonathan an eerie sensation, despite its rather calm appears. As Dust in the Wind cut its way through shrubs and what appeared to be plants unique to Remnant, he would instinctively glance at anything as simple as the sound of a twig snapping. Each turn of the head anticipated the same beastly glare that had been haunting his memory since the kidnapping. Jonathan couldn't conclude whether it was simply his emotions getting to him or some sort of byproduct of the grimm.

But Jonathan would take even these frightening moments of suspense over spending another minute with Dio. Partners for the next 'four years.' Hopefully this whole predicament would be resolved before Jonathan and the others ended up actually becoming licensed Huntsmen, but even the idea of a week, much less four godforsaken years, seemed unbearable to him. Unfortunately, no matter how he looked at it, Jonathan and Dio couldn't escape from crossing fates. There was not a doubt in his mind Dio's ego had taken a blow from their stand battle and, when the time was right, he'd be looking to settle the score. Ozpin must have understood that as well, as he made sure to tell the students they were being monitored.

One more cut through a bush and Dust in the Wind halted at Jonathan's command. A grimm, much larger than the wolf-like ones, was a few feet away. It turned towards Jonathan, making a sinister growl, which alerted another one to come out of the woods. He slowly backed up, taking in a breath for Dust in the Wind.

Before Jonathan could warn Dio, two other grimm had got behind them. They were both already dead. Their bodies faded way mysteriously and Dio leaned against a tree, making himself comfortable. "Are your grimm still alive, Jojo?" he asked. Dio was living up to his earlier claim, as it didn't appear to have any intention helping. Dio wanted to see if it was luck or not that Dust in the Wind defeated him and Jonathan wasn't about to give him a reason to think that was the case.

* * *

"So...When Miss Schnee insulted Josuke's hair, she insulted…?" Ozpin stuttered, trying to grasp what Okuyasu was saying.

"His family's honor, his soul, his dignity! You insult a man's hair on Earth, you get shot! That bit-eh…" Okuyasu halted as Goodwitch's eyes narrowed at him. "I-I mean WOMAN, got off lucky." he finished, holding his breath as he waited to see if they took the bait. Goodwitch had been rolling her eyes through the whole story, but Okuyasu had a hard time reading Ozpin. The guy was always so calm and straight face. In others words, boring like most teachers.

"Hmm...it would appear that there is a lot for us to learn about your world, Okuyasu. You have to understand that hair isn't seen as...sacred in Remnant." said Ozpin. Well shit, he guy actually bought it. What an idiot! Okuyasu covered his mouth, as he couldn't stop grinning. Josuke owed him big time for this one.

"Sir, you're not actually considering just letting Higashikata off for this are you?" asked Goodwitch.

Ozpin shook his head. "No, I didn't mean to imply that. A fight amongst yourselves is one thing, but I can't simply turn a blind eye to this. I didn't agree to abandon my duties as headmaster for the sake of our deal. Not to mention the kind of backlash we could get from the Schnee family…" he said.

"AND leaving the medical wing without permission." stated Goodwitch, not letting Ozpin ignore any wrongdoings.

"Yes...that as well." Ozpin said, feeling the sting of Goodwitch's death glare. He picked up what appeared to be a larger version of a scroll to hide way from her and screen started to fill with static. "Glenda, are you getting any connection on your tablet?" he asked.

"It should be fine. I tested everything before we started." said Goodwitch, picking up hers and checking as well. "Out of all the times for this to happen!"

Ozpin's face hardened. "It would appear that the students are in the dark as we speak. Professor, please connect the CCT immediately." he said.

"I'll have someone's job for this." Goodwitch said in frustration, dialing the number on her scroll.

* * *

"That should keep them busy for a while." Melone said, typing away on one of the terminal. With no eyes on any of the students, this was going to be the perfect opportunity. "Baby Face, no one should be able to see you now. You're clear to engage."

_**Baby Face: Alright! I've kept up with Ruby. She's really fast though...And there is another girl with her. Dressed in white...You want me to kill her?** _

"She found a partner already..." Melone said to himself. Cutting the signal was risky enough, but killing anyone was bound to stir up some kind of investigation around the CCT. However, there wasn't going to be a chance like this again. Getting Ruby was the top priority. "Looks like we have no choice. Eliminate her and capture Ruby." he ordered.

_**Baby Face: Rodger that!** _

"If everything goes smoothly, I should be able to book it with Ruby. But, if it's a possibility, let's find out were our friend Higashikata is." Melone said, assessing the student logs. If he could get rid of the stand users too, Melon would more than proved himself as the most vital allie to the boss. "Josuke is in the detention room at the moment for...assault? Of course he couldn't spend one day without getting trouble! Now this is going to be much harder..." he said, leaning back and looking at the ceiling as he tried to think of a solution. "Looks like I am going to need help on this..."

* * *

"Hey, watch it!" said Weiss, as Ruby bumped it her.

"You're the one who's in my way!" said Ruby. They had fight like this since they had been team up. Neither of them were happy, as they had plans to partner up with other people. But the rule was to team with the 'first person you made eye contact with.' The grimm finally when down and the two girls sheathed before getting into each other's faces.

"Nice work, Ruby! You're fighting style is so sloppy that it almost got us killed!" Weiss shouted.

"That's only because you refuse to listen to me! Stop treating me like a kid!" Ruby shouted back. "You only hate me because you don't like my friends, isn't it."

"Oh!? You mean to one that attacked me?! Yeah, not a fan! Why do you even hang out with such low-lives?!"

It was hard to defend Josuke after he did in fact attack her, but Ruby knew there had to be some sort of explanation for it. "You...you don't even know them! You were the one who was a big jerk to him first! For your information, Josuke is a really nice guy! He saved my life once!" she said.

"Saved you from what?" asked Weiss. Before Ruby could answer, they heard a rumbling sound. The two of them put the conversation on hold and stood back to back with their weapons drawn. The sound kept coming closer and closer, but there were no grimm in sight.

"Weiss! On the ground!" Ruby called out. It wasn't really what was on the ground, rather the ground itself. The dirt had separated itself into perfectly cubed pieces, with the furthest pieces disappearing and then newer pieces reappearing in such a way that it was 'moving' closer to Ruby and Weiss. As curious as it was, the cubes were getting too close for comfort and the girls slowly took steps back from it. "Hey, um Weiss? What is this stuff?" Ruby asked, starting to get creeped out by the stuff.

"It has to be someone's semblance. Whoever you are, come out! This isn't funny!" Weiss called out. But no one answered back. The cubes halted in front of them and one cube shoot out of the ground at Weiss's throat. She launched back and smashed into a tree.

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted, unloading her rifle on the cubes. None of the shoots hit as the cubes scattered into the air and Ruby had not chance of seeing one of them fly towards her. It hit her in the chest and Ruby dropped crescent rose. She couldn't move at all and lost consciousness as her body started to separate into cubes and reform into a new shape. Ruby was reshaped into what appeared to be a wooden doll with similar features to her and laid there on the ground.

The cubes in the air started to reform at the ground and, like Ruby, the cubes also started to reshape themselves. A monstrous humanoid figure was forming. It had the same body texture as a stand, with spikes coming out of it's head, almost making the creature appear to have a mohawk, and tiny, yet sharp teeth. The monster held 'Ruby' in its grasp and chuckled in a high pitch voice.

_**Baby Face: I've captured Ruby and killed the girl in white. What should I do now?** _

Melone's face lightened up and he hunched over his laptop. "Molto Bene! Outstanding work, Baby Face! Absolutely outstanding! Let's not risk losing Ruby now! I want you to bring her back right away! The spot we discussed earlier! And make sure you are not seen by anyone!" he said.

" _ **Ice Shard**_!"

"Ahhh!" Baby face screamed, as he felt his leg be engulfed in ice. Weiss was still standing with barely a scratch on her and had a furious expression. "How?!" the stand asked.

Weiss snared at Baby Face. "How? You really are oblivious to your situation, aren't you? I'll tell you how, you little insect! I'm a Weiss Schnee, heir to the Schnee family! You dare have the audacity to use such a cowardly attack on me?!" she said, with her blade shimmering at the enemy stand. "I don't know what you did to Ruby, but you're going bring her back right now!"

**Baby Face: Melone. The girl in white is still alive! I attacked her in the throat and it didn't work! She got my leg! What do I do? What do I do?**

That wasn't right. With Baby Face landed that hit, it should have removed her throat. But then Melone realized one of the differences between people on Earth and people in Remnant. "Of course, it's her aura! You won't be able to take away parts of her body while it is still up! Baby Face, you'll have to exhaust her power in order to finish her." said Melone. "You still have the advantage, Baby Face. You are more powerful than she is."

Weiss's patience with Baby Face started wear thin. "If you're not going to cooperate with me, you leave me no choice!" she said. Using her semblance, glyphs appeared on the ground and Weiss was sped up as she skated across them at Baby Face.

The girl's speed barely gave Baby Face enough time to avoid the attack, splitting itself into cubes and getting its leg out of the ice. Weiss flew straight past the stand and it move its way to the nearest tree to hide its position. But as Baby Face examined its surroundings and realized something was missing.  _She wasn't trying to attack me at all!_ the stand's thoughts panicked. Weiss now carried Ruby in one arm.

Despite having the best education money could buy, Weiss had never even heard of a power like this. But the motives were clear. If the stand attacked her, but transformed Ruby, then for some reason it was after Ruby in particular. "This girl may be a pain, but I swear on my family's name I'm not going to let someone like you lay another finger on her!" Weiss shouted, making a run for it in the woods. Surely some sort of help had to be on the way, as Ozpin said they were monitoring the forest. Until then, Weiss just had to delay and maybe find other students who can help.

"Baby Face, you have to go after her! If she regroups with anyone, we can kiss this mission goodbye!" Melone panicked.

**Baby Face: You think I don't know that? Shut up for a moment!**

The stand's leg were injured and its cube form was only so fast. Baby Face needed another way to catch up. The sound of bushes shaking and twigs snapping came closer and closer.

"Ah man. I could have sworn I heard Weiss around here." Jaune said, coming into the open area. He had be praying for a partner since his rough landing into this creepy forest. And Jaune had his hopes up that it was the beautiful (but kind of scary) Weiss Schnee too. The grimm were bound show up soon if he didn't quickly run into another student. Jaune sighed and, as he tried to leave to continue his quest for partnership, he tripped and face planted on the ground. "Ouch!" he said, picking himself back up. That really hurt his toes. Jaune saw he tripped on what appeared to be some sort of weapon folded up. He gulped nervously. There was no way a Huntsman would just leave his weapon unless something bad happened.

Baby Face's gave a toothy grin at the easy pray. A cube was fired and Jaune had absolutely no reaction time at all, being hit directly and losing consciousness before he could comprehend what had happened. Jaune broke into cubes and entire body started to reform. Baby Face turned back into its stand form and took a seat on its new motorcycle.

_**Baby Face: I found some scrawny guy and turned him into a motorcycle before he ever saw me. I'm following Ruby's location now.** _

"Quick thinking, Baby Face! You'll have to be fast before that girl runs into other people!" said Melone.

* * *

_**ORA!** _

Dust in the Wind put everything in that last punch, with the forest shaking as the grimm's entire weight flew back from the air pressure. Jonathan wasn't even focusing on any vital points to hit, as his stand just completely overpowered the grimm with each punch. To think it was only but a few days ago that Jonathan was helpless in the present of such great and terrifying beast. He understood that the power of his stand was his own, but this drastic change made it was hard to project Dust in the Wind onto himself. Once a young man trying to be a gentleman as every Joestar was, with a romanticized dream of becoming an archeologist. With such life changing events taking place, Jonathan wondered what path he was walking now.

"So, Dust in the Wind has two forms? Each one seems to have its own limits." Dio said. He walked in a circle around Jonathan, eyeing his stand from every angle.

Jonathan retracted Dust in the Wind, saving his stand from being violated further from Dio's stare. "Enough of these games you're playing, Dio. I want answers. Why are you at Beacon?" he asked.

Dio trailed his finger along the rigid bark of a tree. "You wish to know why that woman brought me here, huh? So did the headmaster." he said.

"So, Raven brought you here too?" said Jonathan.

"Oh, you know her name? You must know more than I suspected." said Dio. The answer was oddly relieving to hear. Worst case scenario, the same person who was after Ruby brought Dio to Remnant for the same nefarious reason. But he was still far from someone Jonathan would willing turn his back to. Especially as Dio sneered at him and said, "Regardless, what makes you think you can demand answers from me? If you want me to talk, you'll have to make me talk, Jojo."

"Don't test me, Dio. I'll do what I must to figure out a way back to Earth." said Jonathan.

"Dio!" Weiss came running into the middle of the scene, panting for her breath to catch up. By her face alone, Jonathan could name the exact moment she looked over and realized he was her beloved friend's teammate. "You have got to be kidding me..." she said.

"My apologies, Miss Schnee. I was unable to find you in time." said Dio.

Weiss shook her head. "Forget about that right now! I need your guy's help!" she exclaimed, turning to Jonathan. "You! You're friends with Ruby, right?!"

Jonathan had assumed that him and Weiss were on such bad terms that she would never give him the time of day, much less plead to him like this. The gentleman's expression hardened, as the situation with Ruby must have been serious. "Of course. Did something happen to her?" he asked.

Weiss took a couple breaths, as she appear to be a bit shaken from whatever had happened. "We got partnered up and we were attacked by this...thing. It definitely wasn't a grimm. And it got to Ruby and it...well." she said, stuttering at the end

"It…?"

"Ugh…" Weiss groaned. She shifted around, trying to bring herself to just get the last bit of the story out of her throat. "It turned her into this doll!" Weiss blurted out, holding Ruby out in front of them. She had her eyes closed, as she could barely look at them while telling such a ridiculous story. After a good moment of silence, Weiss peaked open her scarred eyelid to find Jonathan and Dio blankly staring at her. "Don't you two dare think I'm crazy! I would not lie at a time like this!" she yelled with her faces completely red.

Too many thoughts were running into Jonathan's head to pay any attention to Weiss's shouting. A strange creature never seen by Weiss before and it attacked Ruby. It all added up. "This must be the work of an enemy stand!" Jonathan said, clenching his fist.

His sudden and unexpected revelation left Weiss bewildered and she couldn't tell if he was even being serious. "An enemy, what? Are you going to explain yourself?" she asked.

Dio, however, seemed to know exactly what Jonathan meant and was beaming from the statement. "An enemy stand you say, Jojo? I too would like know how you are so sure." he asked in an eager tone.

It was going to be hard on to sell to Weiss, with no doubt follow up questions to Ruby's unfortunate predicament. Jonathan was sure the whole thing was more or less confidencial, with Dio being the last person he would wish to inform, but Weiss had already been dragged into this mess. "The story itself is a rather long one, but I believe I can summarize it quickly enough. There has been a group of men after Ruby. So far, every encounter we have had with them they've always possessed stands as well. I'm willing to gamble every sterling my family is worth that the same men are the ones behind this attack." he said.

Understandably, Weiss seemed perplexed by the story, which was good since that must have meant she was at least considering Jonathan was telling to truth. She looked at the doll in her hand pitifully. "I don't understand. What do they want with her?" she asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know myself. Whatever their motives are, Miss Rose has been in a lot of trouble lately. And right now she needs our help more than ever." said Jonathan.

"Oh Ruby...What did you get yourself into?" Weiss asked softly.

"You seem to know a lot about this girl, Jojo. You two must be very close." Dio said.

Thinking of what Dio's intentions were with that statement sent shivers down Jonathan's spine. He couldn't have meant anything good by it and he had a history of 'toying' with those who Jonathan was close too. Though they were young, Jonathan still had never forgiven Dio for what he had done to Ernia and wasn't about to let something like that happen again. "I don't believe my relations with her are any of your concern, Dio." Jonathan said coldly.

The english gentlemen stared at one another menacingly, with Weiss uncomfortably in the middle of the crossfire. The idea of these two fighting before school wasn't a clear one at first, but now the picture started to paint itself. "Hey, knock it off you two! We need to find the headmaster immediately! That…'stand' is still in this forest." she said.

"Of course, a thousands pardons. I didn't mean any offence, Jojo." Dio said with an apologetic bow.

Jonathan ignored Dio, as he could see right through him. It wasn't hard, considering he had been witnessing this same act for years now. Jonathan simply turned back to Weiss and said, "Sounds like a fair plan. Where to then?"

"Where, right..." Weiss said. Her finger indecisively moved in every direction before coming to a seemingly random halt. "That way!"

"That way?" asked Jonathan.

Weiss puffed her cheeks in frustration at Jonathan scepticism, yet seem to take another look at the direction she was so sure of. "Y-yes, that way. Because the forest temple is over there." Weiss said, pointing to the right of the location.

"My apologies, and I could be wrong on this, but I thought Ozpin said the forest temple and the starting line was on opposite sides of each other." said Jonathan.

The girl furiously crossed her arms. "Uh, yeah! I know that! Which is why I'm positive it's that way." Weiss said, now pointy in an entirely new direction.

"Right…" said Jonathan. He continued to reiterate in his head that patience was one of the core virtues of a gentleman.

Dio approached Weiss, towering over her and locking eyes. Weiss started to blush, as such a bold approach caught her off guard, but she didn't fight it and only stared back. "Perhaps it would be better to stay in this area. It will make it easier for us to be found by the school staff." Dio suggested. "What do you think, Madam Schnee?"

Weiss's eyes were shimmering at Dio. "Y-yes…A splendid idea, Dio! We'll protect her here...together." she said.

Dio smiled back. "Of course. If the stand user comes anywhere close, I crush him." he said.

"Ahem. " Jonathan cleared his throat. "If our decision is final, may I see Ruby, Weiss?" he asked, extending his hand for the doll. Weiss looked back at him skeptically, actually grasping the doll a little tighter in distrust. "Look, I know you may have your reasons not to trust me at the moment, but I care about Ruby's safety as much as you do." he said.

"You can let him have her. Jojo won't dare do anything to hurt his friends." said Dio. Once again, Jonathan could help but detect an alternate meaning in that statement.

Weiss tapped her finger on the shoulder of her dress as she considered Dio proposal. "Alright...Jojo. Out of respect for Dio's opinion, I have decided to grant you my temporary trust. Abuse it and I'll never forgive you." she said, handing over Ruby.

"Understood. My thanks, Miss Schnee." said Jonathan. Much to Weiss's surprise, Jonathan summoned Dust in the Wind to pick up the doll. With the other hand, took a jar from Jonathan's leather belt and shattered it to breath in the yellow dust inside. Dust in the Wind held Ruby between its hands and started to form her inside a box. "Behold!" Jonathan announced proudly. "Now anyone who attempts to pick up Ruby will be met with an unpleasant surprise. I think I call it:  _ **Yellow Shining Thunder Box**_!"

Weiss watched the whole process in awe. "You have the same power as Dio...And these are 'stands?'" she asked, turning to Dio who nodded in confirmation. The Schnee family had a very similar power, that she herself couldn't do yet. "So, it's basically an electric cage?" she asked, pointing at the box.

"A what?"

A loud, peculiar rumbling sound started to make its way to their location. Jonathan remembered the distinct noise only a hundred times over when he had visited Vale. But in a forest of all places? The long stares from Dio and Weiss suggest his wasn't the only one thinking something wasn't right.

"An engine? Perhaps the help we have been wait for has arrived." Weiss said optimistically, though with a hint of uncertainty.

"How interesting." said Dio, eagerly marching towards to sound. "Allow me to investigate."

Weiss trailed along beside him, with Jonathan following behind. "Hey, be careful! Then again, it could be anyone!" said Weiss.

"If have any intention in telling us about this stand, Miss Weiss, I would implore you to speak now." said Jonathan.

"Right!" Weiss said, collecting her thoughts. "It was this ghastly creature. It was human shaped sometime, but then it would go into, no, more like it would BECOME the ground. And when it wasn't human, it was in the shape of these cubes. Which it shoot at us like a gun. Do you understand?"

"I believe I have an idea…" Jonathan said. Actually, the picture she painted wasn't clear at all, but he could tell she was working with all she had. One major factor hadn't been addressed yet. "And you never saw the stand user?" asked Jonathan.

"No, just the stand." said Weiss.

"Weiss, Jojo. I see the vehicle." said Dio.

The vehicle was ominously sitting in the middle of the forest. It was like a bicycle, but more technologically advanced, shaking like a car. Look kind of dangerous to ride, especially if it was driven in such a bumpy terrain. A helmet that looked as modern as the vehicle itself laid next to it. Dio picked it up to examine.

"Perhaps this is how the stand user had been getting around." Dio suggested.

"Then surely he must be close." said Jonathan. The three of them examlined their surroundings, with nothing moving but the leaves swaying in the wind and the sound of the abandoned motorcycle's engine rumbling.

"I don't know. Me and Ruby never heard a motorcycle when it attacked us. Something isn't right here." said Weiss.

A agonizing grunt came from Dio and he fell forward, with the helmet he held now rolling on the ground. It seem to have shattered, but into strangely uniformed, cube-shaped pieces. "The helmet, Jojo! That's the stand!" Weiss yelled, swinging her sword at the helmet. The helmet split in half, avoiding the attack and fired a cube at Weiss, knocking her back.

"Dust in the Wind!" Jonathan called out, with his stand charging at the helmet.

_**ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!** _

The punches were fast, but each one slipped right past Baby Face as it broke apart in more pieces. They floated in the air like a swarm of insects, with no clear weak point to attack, and retreated into the forest to regroup.

**Baby Face: I've relocated Ruby and the girl. She lead me to Jonathan Joestar. What do you want me to do?**

Melone cackled in excitement. "Molto Bene! It would seem that this diversion was a blessing in disguise! Now is our chance to kill two birds with one stone! We will finish Jonathan Joestar now before we leave with Ruby."

**Baby Face: Understood!**

"Weiss, are you okay?!"

Weiss stood up, at bit shaken but no signs of any serious injuries. "I'm fine, what about Dio?!" she asked.

Jonathan turned over Dio. He had two horrendous cube-shaped holes carved deep in his chest. Blood was coming out of him quickly and he was completely unresponsive. Weiss ran up and covered her mouth in shock at the sight. "No way. He hasn't unlocked his aura..." she said.

His adoptive brother was going to need medical attention immediately, but, with the enemy stand out of sight, there was no clear way of getting him out of here. "Weiss, we won't be able to help him until we defeat this thing. You understand?" asked Jonathan.

Weiss gritted her teeth, knowing this he was right. The stand had to be taken care of first. "Understood! Let's finish this quickly!" She nodded, drawing her rapier.

Jonathan and Weiss stood around Dio's body, ready for Baby Face to show itself once more. Dust in the Wind pounded the motorcycle until it shut off, so they could finally hear their surroundings. Though time was not on their side, pursuing it would only put them in more danger. This stand seem to be able to turn into just about anything, not just the ground. Jonathan kept an eye on Ruby, hoping it decided to take the bait.

**Baby Face: There is a clear opening to get Ruby, but she's inside some sort of weird, transparent box...What should I do?**

"That has to be some sort of power Jonathan's stand possess. It's obviously a trap. Stay on target." ordered Melone.

"Do you hear that? asked Weiss.

Jonathan listened and could hear a strange rumbling. It was coming...above them?!

"Haa!" Baby Face jumped from a tree above Jonathan and had switched into its stand mode. It flashed in claws and aimed straight for Jonathan's head.

"Jojo, look out!" cried Weiss.

_**ORA!** _

Dust in the Wind made an attempt to land a punch, but Baby Face only split itself once more to avoid the attack. "You don't learn at all do you?!" the stand mocked, still engaging. "Die!"

"So, you can speak as well?! On the contrary, I was expecting that!" said Jonathan. Dust in the Wind released air all around its fist, blowing the seperated half of Baby Face away from the area and the other half off course from Jonathan's head. Dust in the Wind followed the momentum of its punch downward, flipping upside down and landing a kick with the back of its foot directly onto Baby Face. The enemy stand slammed into the ground, immediately merging with the dirt and scattered away.

"Nice, Jojo!" said Weiss.

"Phew, that was rather exhilarating. Let's keep our guard up, yes?" said Jonathan.

**Baby Face: He stand is manipulating the air somehow...I can't get a clear shot at him... What should I do?**

"Wind manipulation? This could be tricky. It sounds like his stand may be close range like Crazy Diamond and The Hand." said Melone, twirling his long blond hair with his finger. "Right now, keep your distance from him. We'll use our surroundings to our advantage."

"Watch out!" Weiss said, moving in front of Jonathan and forming a glyph to block a shot.

_**ORA!** _

Dust in the Wind punched at another shot, driving it off course with the wind. "Looks like he's over here now!" said Jonathan.

"Ugh!  **Ice Globe**!" Weiss said, forming a shield of ice all around them. The sound of Baby Face's projectiles clashing with the ice kept coming faster and faster. "Great! Something tells me he's not going try to approach us anytime soon..."

He had to agree with Weiss. Right now, there wasn't any reason for the stand to leave such an advantageous position. It was going to have them sit still until they were worn out. Something had to be done. "I have an idea. I haven't tested it much, but this could save our lives here." said Jonathan. Dust in the Wind started heavily breathing near to the ground and a cloud of dirt start to kick up around them. "Weiss, I'll be in need of your services for a moment!" he said

"Huh?! I can barely see because of your stand, you idiot! Hey! What are you doing?!"

The dust settled and Baby Face peaked from the woods, hiding from what it assumed was some sort of an attack. Neither Jonathan nor Weiss were anywhere to be seen. Just the large ice shield with Dio lying unconscious in the middle.

**Baby Face: Jonathan used his stand to get away and hide...Neither of them are in my sight right now...**

"No! Are you saying they got away?! What about Ruby?!" asked Melone.

**Baby Face: Don't panic. I was getting to that...They took Ruby with them. At least one of them is right behind this tree with her.**

"Molto Bene! And they don't know you are auto-tracking Ruby!" Melone said in excitement, now seeing his stand's plan. "That is going to be a fatal mistake on their part! Nice work, Baby Face!"

Jonathan stuck to the tree with Ruby in hand. The anticipation was killing him on the inside and started to sweat nervously the longer he simply stood in place. He had a plan though and, for all their sake, he was going to through with it. Jonathan felt his leg yanked out from under him from the force of one of Baby Face's cubes. He sat back up against the tree, with Dust in the Wind summoned. Where the second cube came from was unclear and Dust in the Wind couldn't have stopped it as it went right for its throat. And Jonathan's stand tried to take in more air, the new hole now prevented it from doing so.

**Baby Face: I removed the throat of Jonathan's stand. It looks like it can't use its powers anymore.**

"This is our chance, Baby Face. Finish him immediately!" commanded Melone.

With Jonathan in a weakened state, Baby Face turned back into its stand mode and ran at him with bated breath. "I'm going to make you pay dearly for that kick, Joestar!" Baby Faced threatened.

_**ORA!** _

"You can't do anything about this now!" Baby Face said, knowing it could now split up without the fear of being blown away. "I'll tear off your head!" The stand took a wild swing at Jonathan's head, claws flashing in anticipation.

Jonathan wasn't scared though. He grind as his plan was set up perfectly. "Finally! You're wide open! Weiss now!" Jonathan called out.

"Ah!" Baby Face hissed in pain as it felt the sting of a sword swipe across its back.

_**ORA!** _

Dust in the Wind pounded Baby Face before it even fell over from Weiss's attack into the open field. Baby Face struggled up, with its beady eyes in search for for Weiss. "Where is she?! How did that attack come out of nowhere so quickly?!"

In a bubble like pop, Weiss suddenly appeared with a strange suit of gusting wind shedding itself off of her. "This plan of yours was completely reckless, Jojo! But I'll admit, it was brave. Stupid, but brave." Weiss said, extending a hand to Jonathan. "Are you okay?"

"My beloved stand and leg has seen better days, but it was a necessary sacrifice." said Jonathan.

"What?! What the hell was that?!" Baby Face shout of an explanation.

"It's very simple actually. Combining Dust in the Wind's ability to form shapes with a little wind dust, you create a suit with whirlwinds inside. Thus, reflecting the rays of the sun and causing whoever wears it to have invisibility. I call it:  **Colorless Hurricane Suit**!" Jonathan said, with his hand covering his face and body contorting into a pose.

Weiss raised an eyebrow at Jonathan suddenly styling at the enemy stand, but shrugged and did a pose of her own. "Embarrassing name aside, it was to perfect camouflage to catch you off guard. Even if it was a little breezy…" she said.

"Now then, M'lady. Why don't we finish our unwelcome guested!" said Jonathan.

"Baby Face! What is happening!? Answer me!" Melone yelled into his laptop.

**Baby Face: That bitch in white! Everything would have gone perfectly without her!...I'll kill her, Melone! I am going to make her pay!**

Melone start to realized he was losing Baby Face in its fit of rage. His stand was an auto-tracking stand, which meant it wouldn't always listen to him one hundred percent of the time. "Calm down, Baby Face! It's not over yet, but we have to play smart! I need you to listen to me!" siad Melone

**Baby Face: No! None of these plans have worked! I'm stronger than both of them! No more of these games!**

Numbers started to move quickly on Melone's laptop. Baby Face's height, chest, and arm were increasing substantially. "Baby Face's emotions are making him stronger." Melone said, with a glimpse of hope in his eyes. "Maybe this is the edge we'll need."

"Tell me I'm hallucinating, Miss Schnee." said Jonathan in disbelief in what he was seeing.

"You don't happen to have anymore plans do you…?" asked Weiss, with both of their confidence they had moments ago slipping away.

"Drawing a blank at the moment, I'm afraid."

Baby Face's entire body started to grow like a weed, along with his monstrous features. "You think a couple of hits are going to stop me?! I'm going to crush you both! You're both going to die!" the enormous stand cried out.

"You're going to kill them, are you?"

"Huh?!" Baby Face turned to a voice behind him.

"Because by the looks of it, you are incapable of killing anyone."

"Ah!" Baby Face screamed. No one could see exactly how or when the knives managed to plunged themselves into the stand's legs and Jonathan knew that could only be the work of one person. The giant monster kneeled down in pain, revealing the man himself behind the stand.

"Dio!" Weiss said, with her eyes lighting up.

"You! How are you still alive?!" Baby Face asked with his claws digging into the dirt.

Dio stood tall, despite the large wounds in his chest still pouring out. "Did you not hear me? Or is your skull too thick to even grasp such a concept? An insignificant worm like you trying to kill me is useless." he said.

"Don't mock me! I'm going to destroy you!" Baby Face said, making a charge at Dio as if the knives in legs weren't even there. Dio did not waver and started down the beast as it took a mighty swing at him. "Hahaha! It's over!" the stand laughed, with its fist inches away from Dio's face.

"The World."

The stand felt the momentum of its charge stop and turn full speed into the ground. Baby Face felt broken, but didn't know why. Its jaws foamed and fizzled in rage at Dio as it grovelled at his feet. Dio smirked and summoned The World to pick him up by the neck with its big yellow mitts. Baby Face's eyes widened as he saw the stand and it started to break itself apart in an attempt to escape. "Useless!" Dio said and his entire reality was warped by his will alone. Time had stopped.

_**MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!** _

Dio crossed his arms and looked at Baby Face as if he had just got done sculpting a statue. "Time has begun to move again."

"Baby Face, come in! What is happening?! Baby Face!" Melone kept yelling for an answer.

**Baby Face: There is another stand user! He's fast! Really fast! I can't see his movement at all! It's like he's stopping time!**

Melone's face froze. No one reported to him that there were other stand users besides the three mentioned. "What?! Another stand user?! Who, Baby Face?! Who are you talking about?!"

**Baby Face: It was the blond man! Why didn't you tell me there was another stand user?! This is all your fault, Melone!**

Enemy stand was flying across the field straight at Jonathan and Weiss.

"Does your sword care to dance with my stand, Miss Schnee?!"

"With pleasure!"

_**ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!** _

"Nooooooo!" was the last word of Baby Face. Dust in the Wind and Weiss's rapier landed blows quicker than the human eye. The stands body crashed and exploded from the impacts. Melone stared at his now blank laptop in horror. "I've lost contact! This can't be happening! It's impossible! How could everything fall apart like this?!" Melone said. He leaned back, taking deep breaths and collecting his thoughts. "I've greatly underestimated my enemies."

Some of the cubed pieces of Baby Face started to float in the air. They flew to Jonathan and Dio, filling in the wounds inflicted on them by the stand. "Fascinating! The effects of the enemy stand are being reversed!" said Jonathan. For a moment, he was worried Dust in the Wind may had been permanently crippled by the fight.

"If that's the case, does that mean…" Weiss looked around the forest. "Ruby!"

Ruby laid next to a tree, right where they had left the doll. She appeared to be unconscious, or perhaps sleeping. Weiss kneeled next to her, checking if Ruby was hurt at all. "Come on, Ruby. Please wake up." she said.

After a couple shakes, Ruby started to open her eyes. "Ugh, Weiss? What happened?" she asked in confusion. Ruby leaned up from the grass and blinked a couple times. "Did...I fall asleep?!"

"Jezz, I wish it was that simple. Are you okay?" asked Weiss.

"Um…I'm kind of hungry, I guess." Ruby shrugged.

"That's not what I...Ugh! What am I going to do with?!" Weiss shouted in frustration.

"Ah! I'm sorry!"

Jonathan couldn't hold himself from laughing while watching the two of them. "I say, Ruby. Miss Schnee was quite worried about you this whole time. We're both happy to see you are alright." he said.

"You were worried about me?" Ruby asked, with her face lighting up in joy. "Wait...about what?"

"Jojo!" Weiss snapped at Jonathan in embarrassment.

Ruby tilted her head. "Jojo?" she asked.

Weiss had been calling Jonathan 'Jojo' so naturally this whole time, he had barely even noticed. "Oh, yes! That's a nickname my friends called me back home." he said.

"I like it, it's cute! Wait, that means…" Ruby started to put the pieces together and gave Weiss a sly smirk. "You guys are friends now, aren't you?"

"What?! No! I was only calling him that because Dio called him that!" said Weiss.

"I like to think we are best friends actually." Jonathan teased.

"Yay!" Ruby cheered.

"You guys are the worst." Weiss sighed.

Dio did not approach the rest of them, but instead kept staring at Jonathan. He couldn't believe he let that weak stand take him off guard while Jojo was left standing. His nails dug into his palms in frustration. He started to hear a sound behind him. The motorcycle started to transform into non other than his trusty servant, Jaune. Despite being on the ground, he was sleeping like an infant, drooling and snorting away. "Weiss…" he said in his sleep.

"Jaune…" Dio whispered into his ear.

Jaune cracked a smile and eyes slowly started open, witnessing Dio inches away from his face returning the expression. "AH!" Jaune screamed in a very high pitch tone.

Jonathan quickly turned, as he thought it may have been another damsel in distress. "Oh. It's Josuke's friend. How strange." he said to himself.

"So, they are here at the school too..." Ruby said. Upon hearing what had happened, her smile and optimism seemed to have disappeared. Though no one was blamed her, Jonathan could tell her involvement made her feel responsible somehow. "Hey, Weiss. Thanks for everything." she said softly.

"Look, we're going to be partners for now on. We'll be watching both of each other's backs for now on, okay?" asked Weiss with a sincere smile.

Ruby's face lit up. "Right!" she said, immediately hugging Weiss.

"Okay! Okay!" Weiss said, struggling to break the red-hooded girl's grasp.

* * *

Melone was in the storage room, finger tapping on his scroll. This wasn't over yet. Not by a long shot. He had to report to someone. Despite the humiliation, he had a job to do and if swallowing his pride was necessary to completing it, then that was what he was going to do. Melone didn't really like the girl that much, but, she never really talked, so at least he didn't have to listen to her laugh at him on the scroll.

**Melone: Hey are you there?**

**Neo: Hey 'Violet' ;) Yes! Do you have Ruby yet?**

**Melone: No. The mission was a failure. Baby Face was completely destroyed.**

**Neo: Did you at least kill any of the targets?**

**Melone: No…**

**Neo: Isn't that funny! And I thought you said you could do this all on your own ;)**

**Melone: I need you to be serious for a moment! I'm going to have to lay low for awhile. A lot of people got involved with this. I suspect they'll be inspecting the CCT now.**

**Neo: Not my problem :P Maybe you should just leave now?**

**Melone: Not a chance. I'll have to make another Baby Face. More teaching and a better mother this time. I'll need your help on that. Take pictures and tell me any information you can about any possible subjects.**

**Neo: Take pictures of girls for you, got it! ;)**

**Melone: And two more things. 1. There is another stand user here. It's not one of ours either. Baby Face didn't stand a chance against him. "The World" The only thing I know is the stand is incredibly fast apparently. The user himself is well built and blonde. Keep an eye out for him.**

**Neo: That's not a lot to go on :/ Is that it?**

**Melone: That's it. 2. Josuke Higashikata is in detention right now, so I wasn't able to run into him at all.**

**Neo: You mean he's separated from everyone else right now? You should have told me sooner. Leave that to me. Oh, and Melone. I'll be sure to tell the boss everything that has happened :)**

**Melone: You little...Just find me a mother as soon a possible, okay?**


	8. Djinn

# Djinn 

Dio Brando had been studying Law for almost a year after his sixteenth birthday. What profession awaited him once he had obtained such a degree? A lawyer? A judge? Perhaps even a politician? It wasn’t the special roles that each position played in society that interested Dio. And it specially wasn’t the utter drudgery he would be going through to obtain said position. Dio did not give a damn about the law, ethics, principles, and all the other nonsense they were teaching him in class. It was all just a masquerade the world put on and he knew the corrupted bureaucratics in power didn’t care for them either.

It was power that Dio had been, and always will be after. This was simply the next steps to take, after he had taken the Joestar family fortune. It was an abundance of wealth. Enough to make lesser men sit on it in comfort for the rest of their lives. But not Dio. He had lived with the Joestars long enough to see how George had been pushed around by government officials time and time again. Money was only going to take him so far. Dio was not going to stop until no man stood above him.

Only a matter time before the Joestars were finally out of his way for good. The wheels were already set in motion, as Dio had been poisoning George Joestar with a debilitating disease. The man’s vigor was slowly slipping away and his death would soon follow. But preferably before anyone realized it was more than a common cold, there was the other Joestar he had to deal with. He thought long and hard over the years about how to deal with his insufferable ‘brother.’ The same method as George would be too suspicious. Dio wasn't picky. It could be any means as long as it didn't all trace back to him. Dio didn't care enough about Jonathan to make his death a grand one, or even a painful one. He only wished for him to stomp him out quickly, like an insect in one’s own household.

But until that day, Dio Brando was forced to remain the adopted son of the Joestar family, attending the same university as Jonathan. It was around the holidays and two of them were to return to the Joestar mansion very soon. Dio made his way to Jonathan’s dorm room and knocked on the door; followed by silence.

“Jojo, are you there?” Dio called out, with only more silence hanging in the air. Dio’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance, as he was told by Jonathan he would be there. Uncharacteristically of his brother (if he truly was absent), the door was carelessly unlock and Dio helped himself into Jonathan’s dorm. Even if he wasn't here, perhaps something of interest was to be found.

“Jojo?” Dio called one last time for good measure, quietly shutting the door behind him. The room was neat as expected. Bed made probably, shelfs dusted, and not a book stacked out of place. However, while everything else was spick and span, Jonathan’s deck stood out. The chair was not only not pushed back into the desk, it faced away from the deck and (perhaps even more peculiar) something lied on the floor next to it. Being probably the only object left on the floor in the whole dorm, naturally Dio went to inspect it.

“This mask…” Dio said. It was the mask Jonathan cared about very deeply. If he recalled correctly, the reason was it was bought back to England by Mary Joestar the day she died. Needless to say, it was very strange to find it on the floor and Dio picked it up. The stone mask always intrigued Dio since the day him and Jojo got into their first fight. It hanged on the wall in the Joestar Mansion foyer and when blood from their fist fight hit the mask years ago, something strange happened. Dio took out the dagger he always carried on him and looked at his hand. He wondered if it still worked all these years.

However, the chance to test the stone mask had past as Dio’s arm holding the mask was suddenly locked behind him and the other forcibly pulled so his own knife was at his throat. “W-what?!” Dio said, trying to struggle out but whoever had taken hold of him only put the blade closer as a warning to stop.

“Very strange. Now what exactly were you intending on doing with this weapon?” asked a feminine voice. Dio was paralyzed with fear, unable to answer the question given to him. The woman pushed him into Jonathan’s desk, snatching the mask from his hand in the process. “You two seem a little too fascinated by this stone mask. Care to let me in on this little secret?” she asked.

The woman’s appearance was captivating, wearing a red garment with matching colored gauntlets which Dio had never seen the likes of before. It was all very beautiful, but conflicted with an intimidating mask that completely covered her face. A skull-like mask in the shape of what appeared to be some sort of monster. And a sword in what looked like an oversized sheath.

Who she was didn’t matter though. No one got the better of Dio Brando like that and got away with it. Especially from a woman. The story of her death would be an easy one considering she was trespassing, as well as armed. Her weapon was sheathed and he could easily overpower her. But when Dio tried to pick up the knife, her draw was like an instinctive reflex and the crimson longsword cut between Dio and his weapon. “Try that again and I'll take your hand.” she said.

And he didn't dare do so. Dio now knew wasn’t dealing with the usual thugs he ran into on the streets. The woman must have been some sort of professional assassin or maybe a mercenary the way she effortlessly cornered his every move. It was abundantly clear she was at level far beyond Dio and was at her mercy. “I'm sorry, please don't hurt me.” he pleaded. It was a pathetic cry, but Dio knew when he was cornered. Only a fool would attempt to muscle his way out of this one.

“Then stay still, idiot.” she said, moving the sword further up Dio. He nervously turned his head to avoid the sword as it inched closer to the left side of his head. It was slowly raised up until his earlobe was resting on the blade itself. “You're ‘DIO,’ are you not?” she asked.

It may have been a bad idea, after all she could have been there to kill him for all Dio knew, but he didn't have to time to cook up an elaborate story about how he was some acquaintance of Jonathan’s or a simple thief. Besides, he knew where she looked. Dio’s left earlobe had a distinct feature; three moles in an almost perfect vertical line. Whoever told her about him must have known an uncomfortable amount of details. Dio accepted his fate and nodded his head. The mysterious woman gave a slight laugh. “I see. You disappoint me, DIO.” she said, pulling her weapon away and tossing the stone mask back at Dio without a care.

The mask landed on his chest, but Dio didn't seem to notice as he was recovering from his life flashing before his eyes. Was she actually just letting him go like that? It may have been one time Dio was happy to be talked down to. Better that then his neck. “W-who are you?” Dio managed to cough out.

It was hard to tell whether or not the woman was even listening to him behind that mask, but she eventually spoke up. “That doesn't concern you.” she said bluntly. “Don't bother looking for Jonathan, as I've taken him somewhere you won't be able to find. If he disappoints me as well, you'll see him again soon.”

“Jojo?” Dio asked. What the hell did any of that mean? Being compared like that to Jonathan in such a way. He got up off the floor and his emotions get the better of him. Dio started to laugh, as now knew she didn’t know anything about Jonathan. “I don't what you're talking about, but if you didn't find what you are looking for in me, you're not going to find it in Jojo.” If what had happened was suppose to be some sort of test, Dio knew Jonathan won't have done any better.

It was hard to read her emotions behind the mask, but she seemed at the very least intrigued that Dio was so willing to tell her she had the wrong idea. “This is a shot in the dark, I suppose. No skin off my back if he successes or fails.” She walked around the room, looking right through Dio like a predator examining its prey. “You do have the build of a huntsman. A good foundation to start with. Do you wish to become more powerful, DIO?”

Dio despised this woman and would ruin her if he could. But he also envied her. The way she made him feel helpless in her grasp is a power Dio always wanted. “I'll do anything. Please teach me.” he answered.

“I don't have time to play around with kids. However, I do know someone who does. I can take you to him, but you have do everything I say.” She pointed her blade at Dio once more. “And don't think I am unaware of what kind of person you are. You will be here to serve me. And if you cross me, I will kill you.” The woman threateningly pulled the longsword to the side and took a large swing in the air. It was as if the sword ripped open reality itself and created a black hole oozing out an unsettling red cloud.

“After you.” she said, her hand beckoning at the hellish opening. Dio eyed it curiously. It was pretty clear she wished for him to walk through this thing. He had yet to leave a impression on her that wasn’t humiliating to say the least, so it was best he shook of the disquiet and follow her word as a start. Holding his breath to avoid inhaling the bloody vapor emanating from the hole, Dio stepped in, vision clouded in darkness.

* * *

 

-King Crimson (It just works)-

This school wasn't what it was cracked up to be. Though Josuke really hadn't done any school activities yet, superhero school or not, damn was he about fed up with this place. Just what the hell was he even doing here at this point? When he made that deal with Ozpin, he thought they were on equal ground. And by equal ground, Josuke meant the guy won't put him in futuristic laser jail cell and call it ‘detention.’ But whatever, maybe the headmaster didn't have a choice after what happened.

“Great, I did it again…” Josuke said to himself, staring at the ceiling as he lied in bed. It was middle school all over again. The countless times mom had to bail him out of the exact same situation. Almost made Josuke shave his head one time out of anger. No doubt the scariest woman he knew. It was actually kind of pretty funny as Josuke looked back at it.

It wasn't a joke now, though. Josuke couldn't help but feel he really fucked up. Sure she made fun of his hair, and NO ONE made fun of his hair, but missing the initiation meant there was no chance of being teamed up with the rest of the gang. And who knew what was going to happen now? He could only hope, whatever consequences were, it won’t further inconvenience Jonathan and Okuyasu.

A couple hours passed and Josuke had a lot time to reflect on everything, considering there wasn’t much else to do. A staff member was outside the cell, sitting on a chair reading a magazine. He didn’t say anything to Josuke and seemed only interested in his shift ending already. Another employee walked in, short with brown hair, carrying a pink umbrella. The man’s face lit up.

“Finally, I’ve practically read this thing three times already. Only one here today and he’s been quite enough.” said the guard. “Don’t tell me it’s raining outside. They said it was supposed to be clear today.”

The girl didn’t say anything back and reached for the end of her umbrella. She pulled a hidden blade the length of the umbrella itself out from inside. The man dropped the magazine and the girl slashed the blade across his chest before it even landed on the ground.

Josuke spring up from the bed and the girl sheathed her blade. She walked over the body up to the cell, smirking at Josuke as she playfully taped the side of her umbrella against her shoulder. “My luck with women just doesn’t end, does it?! Crazy Diamond!” Josuke said, summoning his stand. Crazy Diamond took hold of two iron bars, with the laser field zapping its grip with little effect, and snapped them off, shutting it down. The girl calmly took a few steps back and Josuke climbed out of the cell.

“Normally I’d feel bad fighting a girl your height, but for you I’ll make an exception.” said Josuke, with his stand still gripping the bars like weapons. The girl wasn’t phased at the least and waved her hand for him to come closer.

**_DORARARARARARARARARARARARA_ **

In a speed Josuke had only ever witnessed by Red Hot Chili Pepper, the girl effortlessly danced around Crazy Diamonds punches. The stand halted its engagement and girl put here hands on her hips and tauntingly waved a finger at Josuke.

Josuke scratched his chin. “Woah. You’re really fast, I’ll admit. I may actually lose if I kept trying to hit you. Thank goodness I don’t have too. Notice something missing?” Josuke asked, with Crazy Diamond emphasizing its left hand is empty. The girl tilted her head, unimpressed but curious to what Josuke was implying. “Oh sorry, sorry! I should explain first. Crazy Diamond can repair anything. All I need is one piece of the object in question.” Josuke said, with the bar in Crazy Diamond’s right hand glowing.

The girl was struck from behind with the side of the other iron bar, pushing her into the cell as it seeked its original spot. Crazy Diamond let go of the other bar to completely repair the cell, putting the lasers back online. The guard got back up, amazed that his wounds had been completely healed, but Josuke cut the celebration short. “Hurry up and go get someone. I’ll keep an eye on her, okay?” said Josuke.

The man nodded and rushed out the room. The formerly cocky assassin was now pouting at Josuke within her containment. Josuke bend his legs until he was leveled with the girl, more than happy about her now sorry state. “Ha! Not looking very smug now, are you?” said Josuke. “Now, if you know what’s good for you, you’ll start telling me who sent you.”

She didn’t say anything, as she never really talked in general. The earpiece she wore attempted to reach her. “See what happens when you play around? We don’t have anymore time now. That guard will be alerting everyone over here real soon.” said Malone.

Josuke signed. “You’re not going to give me anything? Whatever. I’m sure the headmaster will have some sort of idea what to do with you.” he said. Who knew, maybe Remnant had some sort for mind reading device. But he wasn’t about to do anything rash with her, as Josuke was already in enough trouble. However, the girl’s confident expression reappeared. Josuke assumed she was a weirdo (so he didn’t think much of it) until something caught the corner of his eye. “Huh?! When do you…?!”

She was out of the cell, but Josuke look back and the girl was also in the cell at the same time. Were there two of her? Josuke wasn’t sure if he had to figure it out or not. All he knew was the one in the cell wasn’t going anywhere, so he could focus on the other one. “Good thing there’s multiple cells.” said Josuke. “Crazy Diamond!”

**_DORA!_ **

After the first punch, the ‘girl’ shattered into pieces as if Crazy Diamond had just punched a mirror. “What?! Some kind of an illusion?!” said Josuke, as the pieces seemed to mysteriously disappear before they even hit the ground. The sound of a buzzer when off and all the cells’ security turned off and the doors all simultaneously opened. The quick girl made a break for it in the moment of confusion.

“H-hey! Get back here!”

She could run about as fast as she could dodge. Teachers and students watched as the girl rushed passed them in the hall, swerving around everything elegantly, as Josuke stampeded  through everyone to keep her in his sight. “Everyone get out of my way!” he said. Josuke ran out into a courtyard, frantically looking around for her.

“Damn! Where is she?! I know I saw her run this way!”

“Young man! Is this any way to behave?!”

“Ahh!” Josuke yelled at the sudden presences that somehow managed to sneak up behind him.

It was an old scruffy looking man with a disheveled white shirt and tie with spiky green hair. “I do not know what the hurry is, but it is unacceptable to plow through people like that! I, myself, am often accused to being quick in the hall as well, but this...this is just out of order! I do not recognize your face, so I am going to assume you are new here. Freshman, do you have anything to say for yourself?” the eccentric man rambled on. “...Freshman?”

Josuke was only half paying attention to the teacher as he continued to scan the area. It was no good. Josuke thought she would have stood out, but only students in uniforms were in sight. “Y-yeah, I’m sorry, okay?! Look, have you seen a short girl run by here!?” he asked.

“A girl!? Kids these days.” the man shook his head, taking a sip of his drink. “Then again, I suppose there have been wars fought over such things. Very interesting story actually...”

“Dr. Oobleck.”

It was Ozpin rushing into the scene with Ruby, Weiss, and the rest of the stand users.

“Ah, Ozpin. All went well at the Emerald Forest, I imagine?” asked Oobleck.

“I’m afraid it was far worse than imagined. We just got word that the detention center was attacked.”

“Detention center!? I’ll investigate it immediately, Professor!”

“Wait, the attacker isn’t…”Josuke said to Oobleck before zipped away out of the courtyard. “...there anymore.”

Ozpin and Goodwitch pulled Josuke aside to get his side of the story. One question that admittedly stumped him was if she was a stand user. He didn't SEE a stand, but then again a stand not only could be anything but also never even visible. Was it possible the enemy stand users were working with people in Remnant too? Josuke didn't think too hard on it, for he will bring all of them to justice regardless.

“We appreciate you telling us everything, Mr. Higashikata. If you’ll please wait over there with the others for a moment.” said Goodwitch. Now that the detention center was practically a crime scene, they must had been figuring out where to stick him in the meantime. Josuke wondered if saving someone’s life cut you any slack around here.

The rest of the group was waiting for him as he answered questions and when Josuke went over to join them, much to his dismay, Weiss Schnee stepped forward. He braced himself for more yelling or whatever this Ice Queen had in store for him, but he lowered his guard as her expression was surprisingly soft opposed to the usual stern look. Weiss appeared to want to say something, but too anxious to actually say anything. “Ugh!” she eventually groaned. The frustrated girl stomped right past Josuke, pulling him by the jacket back to the headmaster and Goodwitch.

“Professor Ozpin? I know you’re busy, but there’s something I really need to talk to you about.”

Ozpin indeed seemed occupied, but was happy to give it over to Goodwitch for a brief moment. “What can I help you with, Miss Schnee?” he asked.

“I cannot in good faith let you punish Josuke anymore. It was all my fault we started to fight in the first place. I made a lot of assumption about who he was and said some things I shouldn’t have.” Weiss said. She looked at Ruby who gave her a thumbs up and waved at her to continue. “So...I’m sorry.”

What this hell happened while Josuke was gone? The same person who proclaimed her detestation for the Jojos earlier did a complete one-eighty and was now defending him. Well, since Weiss was doing confessions, now seemed as good a time as any for Josuke to also get some of that guilt off his chest. “Hey, don't worry about it. I was definitely in the wrong too. Please forgive me too.” he apologize with a slight bow.

Ozpin smiled. “What do you think, Professor Goodwitch?” he asked. Though she was working on her scroll, Ozpin seemed to be able to tell Goodwitch was also listening too. If Ozpin let her make the decision, it doesn't look like he’s giving them another free pass.

“From what it sounds like, both of you deserve detention. However, I believe two have been through more than enough today.” said Goodwitch, going back to her work.

Ozpin nodded. “I agree wholeheartedly. Now if you don't mind you two, please tell the others to head to the auditorium. And please, be careful. All of you.”

With that said, Ozpin and Goodwitch split from the rest of the group and gave them enough time to catch Josuke up on the assassin they too ran into today. Only they actually got theirs. And how the headmaster planned on them being on a team from the start. With Dio. Great. It was good thing Josuke got into detention for that.

“Yeah!” Ruby said, confirming situation. “It was super nice of Dio to save me like that! It was so awesome! He stopped time and everything! I think it’s really cool he’s on your team.” At least, someone was happy about it. No one else joined in the celebration.

“Awe, hell no! That guy is my sworn enemy until the day I pants HIM.” said Okuyasu. With Josuke the only one with the context, everyone else gave an uncomfortable look, with Ruby and Weiss blushing a bit. “I-I mean, get him back...for that…”

“Okuyasu is right, Ruby. Aren't you forgetting this guy attacked me?” asked Josuke, leaning up to her with an eyebrow raised.

“Aren’t you forgetting you attacked me?” asked Weiss. That shut Josuke down and the conversation lulled with the two grumbling to themselves.

“Maybe it's all just a misunderstanding. Me and Weiss started off fighting, but now we're besties!” Ruby said, confidentially putting her arm around Weiss to show the legitimacy of their friendship.

“Precisely! You simply shouldn’t judge someone until you get to know them.” Weiss said confidently. The irony seemed to go right over her head.

“You...are aware I’ve live with him for years?” asked Jonathan.

“Huh?!”

“Evidently not.” Josuke shrugged, with a slight grin.

“Yeah, Dio and Jojo are step brothers. Did Dio not tell you?” asked Ruby.

Weiss frowned as everyone was witnessing how uninformed Dio had left her. “Of course he told me! I just...forgot for a second! Look, we should be going! We still need to find out who are teammates will be.” she said, walking off quickly with Ruby by the hood.

“Ah! S-see ya guys!” Ruby managed to get out before being dragged off.

The gang went over as well, shuffling around the auditorium and looking for their devilish partner. No one was in uniform, so the crowd was a big mishmash of people in their own unique outfits. From what they could tell, the dress code was insanely lax when they weren’t in class. Which was fine by Jonathan, as he no longer felt queer standing next to Josuke and Okuyasu in their outfits. The auditorium was big, with neo blue lights around the room, and had an artful design at the back of the stage, like something one would see in a cathedral.

The stand users all but lost the will to keep looking before Dio whistled at them from a distance. He was waved at them and greeted open arms. “Gentlemen, welcome.” he said. “The ceremony is about to commence.”

“Whatever! Let’s just get this over with.” Okuyasu said. He spoke for the rest of them too. None of them were in the mood to humor Dio’s nice guy act.

All eyes were on their newly formed team, with the house divided before it even had been named. From what Jonathan could tell, Ruby and Jaune were each placed in different teams that didn’t have the corresponding relic (which turned out to be chess pieces) due to their absence. It was actually kind of exciting. The creativity that when into these names based on four initials alone. After team RWBY had been named, the gang stepped up on stage as Ozpin begin to proclaim their new partnership.

“Dio Brando, Jonathan Joestar, Okuyasu Nijimura, and Josuke Higashikata. The four of you have retrieved...the black queen pieces. From this day forward, you will be together as team ‘Djinn.’” said Ozpin. A giant television screen displayed a photo of all of them, each with their respective initials coming together to form the title ‘DJNH.’ Jonathan eyes widened before Josuke and Okuyasu. He had been paying attention to how the team names correspond with the leader of the group.

“Lead by...Dio Brando!” Ozpin declared.

“What?!” Josuke couldn’t hold himself from yelling on stage.

“Hahahahahahaha!!” Dio could not contain the mischievous grin he flashed before the students of Beacon Academy and gave a spine chilling laugh. The heavy chuckle echoed across the auditorium and continued to do so in heads of Team DJNH as they tried to sleep that long night.

* * *

 

“Awe! How refreshing!” Jonathan said, taking a step out of the shower. He breathed in the steam lingering in the room, still warm from the hot water. It was astonishing how it all came from a simple turn of a lever. And the ‘shampoo’ was just brilliant too. Jonathan wasn't use to smelling so...lovely. He wiped the fog off the mirror and started to get that burning sensation again whenever he was in a good mood. Since no one was looking, Jonathan flashed a couple poses in the mirror with Dust in the Wind. “This! This is exactly how every man should start his morning!” he said.

After Jojo got that out of his system, he put on a towel and exited the bathroom. “Alright gentlemen, I'm finished!” he said.

The perfectly normal dorm which team DJNH was assigned now looked like the apocalypse. Holes in the wall, carpet torn from the ground, unpacked luggage scattered around, and all four of their beds stacked in a pile. Dio was relaxing on the very top bed, reading a book nonchalantly, while Josuke and Okuyasu laid on the floor unresponsive. “Great Scott! What is going on?!” Jonathan cried out.

“Ah, Jojo. You’re finally out.” Dio said, licking his finger and using it to turn another page in his book. “I've been enacting my role as leader of team DJNH. Josuke and Okuyasu disobeyed my orders, so I punished them accordingly.”

“It hasn’t even been a day and already you have gone too far! You will have to face the fury of my stand for this one!” said Jonathan, with Dust in the Wind clenching its fist. “Dio!”

“Oh? You dare oppose me too?” Dio said, shutting the book. He stood up, balancing seemingly effortlessly on the top of the beds, and the World manifested itself while cracking its knuckles. “Then I’ll have to make you understand the penalty for treason too, Jojo!”

“Hey guys!”

Ruby busted the door open, with the rest of Team RWBY following behind. “Good morning, Team DJNH! EH?!” They all stared in silence at the waste land that was Team DJNH’s dorm, with half of the members lying on the ground and the other one half naked.

“Um…” was about all Jonathan’s mind allowed him to vocially muster up.

“This is why I said we should have knocked...” said Blake, peeking from the corner of a book.

Yang whistled at Jonathan. “Looking good, Jojo!”

Ruby couldn't handle the sight of **「Shirtless Jonathan** **」** and was pushed back by her own nosebleed into Weiss’s arms.

 **_「_ ** **_Crescent Rose_ ** **_」_ ** **_\- Ruby Rose_ **

 

**_Destructive Power: B_ **

**_  
_ ** **_Speed: B_ **

**_  
_ ** **_Range: A_ **

**_  
_ ** **_Durability: A_ **

**_  
_ ** **_Precision: B_ **

 

**_Status: [RETIRED]_ **

As she held the limp Ruby, Weiss closed her eyes to avoid the same fate. “Jojo! Hurry up and put something on!” she said.

“O-of course!” Jonathan said, with is Dust in the Wind scrambling around the room for a jar of white dust. “Dust in the Wind: **Colorless Hurricane Suit**!” He cloaked himself in his new ability and suddenly a nice suit started to magically float on its own and run into the bathroom.

“Josuke, Okuyasu. Our guest is in need of your assistance. Attend to her immediately.” a familiar stentorian voice ordered from somewhere within the room.

An equally loud finger snap was heard and the two delinquents unenthusiastically rose like zombies out of their graves. “Right.” they both answered in a monotonous tone. The Hand was summoned and snached Ruby out of Weiss’s arms.

“Courtesy of the leader of Team DJNH, please accept this gift...” Josuke said as Crazy Diamond healed Ruby back into consciousness.

“Eh...where am I?” Ruby asked as she opened her eyes.

“A gift from the boss...” Okuyasu said with a bow, offering Ruby a handkerchief.

“Oh! Thanks Okuyasu!”

“You guys have some...interesting friends.” Blake commented.

Weiss started to get frustrated, as this wasn’t the first impressions she had hoped for. “What is the matter with you two?!” she shouted.

Something clicked in Josuke and Okuyasu, as they blinked a couple times and finally took note of the guest at their door. “Oh, hey!” Okuyasu greeted, trying to fix his bedhead before leaning against a dresser that was oddly in the middle of the room. “When did you ladies get here?”

“Long enough where we could probably sculpt Jojo out of marble, am I right?” Yang laughed to herself, with Weiss’s cheeking further flushing in embarrassment as she elbowed her.

“Can someone just PLEASE explain to me what’s going on here?” Weiss asked, trying to massaging her temples for headache she was starting to get.

“What do you mean…?” asked Okuyasu, still leaning on the dresser.

“What do I…?!? It looks like you’ve been fighting grimm in here!”

Josuke and Okuyasu took in their surrounding, with a piece of the wall collapsing, exposing the studs and insulation. “When you put it that way, I guess we did go a little overboard...” Josuke admitted.

“Right, a ‘little.’” said Yang, picking up and raising an eyebrow at some jewelry that was lying on the floor. “It sounds like you boys were roughhousing a little too hard.”

“Yeah, you could say that. We have our ‘glorious leader’ to thank for this one!” Josuke shouted at the top of the bed mountain. “Isn’t that right ‘sir!’”

Everyone looked up and saw the shadowy figure of a man swooped down like a bird of prey. Dio landed in an overly dramatic fashion, on one knee and posing with an arm back and other forward. He stood up and everyone was on their guard as he stared menacingly back at them. Or at least almost everyone.

“Hi, Dio!” Ruby cheerfully greeted.

Dio expression immediately flipped from cold to friendly  Or about as friendly as the sinister man could attempt to put on.“Greetings, Team RWBY. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Weiss just shook her head, starting to actually get use to Team DJNH’s antics. “We just wanted to introduce everyone! We weren’t expecting the whole room to be look like this! You guys are going to get in trouble for this!” she said.

Dio crossed is arms and wagged his finger in the process. “I can assure you as leader of Team DJNH, I have everything under control. Josuke. I believe this would be a trivial matter for Crazy Diamond, no?” he asked.

“Hold it, Josuke!” said Okuyasu, putting his arm out in front of him. “You can’t expect use to just listen to you when we haven’t even settled this yet!”

As if he had to say anything. Josuke crossed his arms in protest. “That's right! I’m not doing you any favors until we have a deal.” he said.

After he had donned his uniform and gained the courage to show his face again, Jonathan exited the bathroom. “Can...we promise not to ever speak of this?” he said.

“Oh, don’t worry. You have my guarantee on that.” said Weiss.

“As long as I don't have to erase the image from my head.” Yang said with a wink.

“Damn you take a long time to take a shower!” Okuyasu said, running up to Jonathan. “We need your help taking down Dio!”

“Oh, right!” Jonathan smacked himself on the head, as he nearly forgot the situation prior. Dust in the Wind was summoned with the rest of the stand to oppose their tyrannical leader. “Dio, this injustice will not stand!” said Jonathan.

“I think we should give them some space!” Yang said, taking hold of Ruby and backing away with the rest of the team.

Blake bookmarker her spot in the story and asked, “Should we be doing something about this?” Everyone looked to Ruby, as she was the selected leader of the group.

It appeared another fight between these guys was enviable, but this time Team RWBY was here to prevent utter calamity. “We can't keep letting them keep fighting like this. Can I count on you guys to jump in with me if anything happens?” asked Ruby. The team nodded and readied themselves for the rumble that was about to take place.

“You have my thanks, Jonathan.” said Josuke. He lifted his head so his expanded hair was no longer breaking his eye contact with Dio. “You’re not going to stop us from modify our school uniforms, Dio!”

“Huh?!?” exclaimed everyone else in the room and Team RWBY relaxed from being on alert.

“You guys are fighting over clothes...?” Blake asked in an annoyed tone.

The two japanese high school delinquents became flustered as it was apparent that the others in the room weren’t behind the cause. “T-this is important! Me and Okuyasu worked hard on our outfits!” said Josuke. They each held up a uniform with several golden emblems scattered about. “We even made one for you, Jonathan.”

Jonathan tried to hide how uneasy he felt just imagining himself in one of those. “Oh, um...that’s very thoughtful, gentlemen.”

Yang started to giggle as she examined the modifications made to the uniform. “Aren’t hearts a little girly for tough guys like you?” she asked.

“It’s not ‘girly’, it’s fashion!” Okuyasu insisted, not allowing Yang to take a shot at their bravado.

“I will not accept it.” Dio stated. He attempted to yank the uniform out from Josuke’s arms, but Josuke held tight, with them both locked into staring maliciously at each other. “If I have you dress disobediently, it is sign of disobedience towards me.” he said coldly.

It all but appeared that the fighting was going to continue, until an idea sparked in Ruby’s mind. “Well, not exactly!” she said, picking up one of the many golden emblems around the room. “Not if you wear one of them too. Then it’s like a team symbol.” Dio looked long into the gold heart offered to him with a neutral expression, unclear what he was thinking.

Weiss shook her head. “Ruby, I doubt Dio would consider indulging in Josuke and Okuyasu’s silly taste in style.” she said.

A smirk cracked from Dio and he let go of Josuke’s uniform, choosing to take the heart instead. “A sign of allegiance to Team DJHN. Not a bad idea, Ruby.” he said, pinning the heart to the front of the uniform. One might say that Dio warming up to the idea was the best outcome to all this and Jonathan was inclined to agree, but then the consequences reared its ugly face in the form of an article of clothing tainted by his own flesh and blood.

“Hurry up and put it on, Jojo. We will not be late to class on our first day.” said Dio. And for the sake of keeping prosperity amount the team, Jonathan did just that. “Josuke, we had a deal.”

“Alright, Alright. Crazy Diamond!”

**DORARARARARARARARARARA**

Yang and Blake started in awe as the muscular ghost came out from Josuke and quickly fixed all the damage by ironically punching the whole room. Team DJNH passed them both as they left for class and Josuke turned to them and ask, “Hey, you two coming?”

“I told you their really cool.” Ruby said to them with smile.

The two teams made their way to class, with the members who hadn't met taking the opportunity to get acquainted with each other. Or at least tried too. Blake in a particular only seemed to be interested in meeting the next page in her book.

But Jonathan wasn't short of company, as Weiss made her way over to him. “My team leader insisted that she consult with yours, while us second in commands do the same.” said Weiss, rolling her eyes as the words came out of her mouth. “I think this leader thing is getting a little her head. Especially, considering how inexperienced she is.”

“Our younger friend is probably getting it from a bad influence.” said Jonathan, eyeing Dio. “I can’t imagine she’s made you wear anything.”

“I suppose she hasn’t.” Weiss said, grinning a bit in amusement. “I know I called those outfits silly, but maybe they're not necessarily bad.”

Looking ‘silly’ was pretty bad in Jonathan book, but he could tell she was just trying to be polite. “That’s nice of you to say. Perhaps it’s an acquired taste.” he said.

“So, Jojo…” Weiss began in a slightly anxious tone, even starting to subconsciously fiddle with her hair. “Did you think...we made a pretty good team back at Emerald Forest?”

“Absolutely. It was the first time I ever really fought an enemy stand like that. Honestly, I'm not sure if I’d still be around if you weren't there as well, Miss Schnee.” said Jonathan. It was barely worth asking. The combination of a huntsman and a stand user was evidently a deadly one.

“R-right...I feel the same way.” said Weiss. “I feel it would be a shame for us to give it so quickly. So we were wondering, do you guys want to try to find those assassins from yesterday?”

“‘Assassins?’ You mean the one that attacked Josuke?”

“AND the one that attacked us. We only defeated his stand, right?”

“About that…” Jonathan had forgot Weiss didn't entirely understand how stands worked. He wasn't quite sure if now was the best time to tell her what actually happened to the user when his or her stand was killed. Weiss probably had a right to know, but the gruesome details had to wait. “Once a stand is ‘killed,’ the effect is permanent and the user cannot summon it again. So, whoever the user actually was, he’s more than likely not a threat anymore.” he answered.

“That’s good to hear.” Weiss said in a sigh of relief. “ Regardless, the other one is still out there somewhere, waiting for us to make one wrong move. It doesn't make a lot of sense to just wait for that to happen, right? And yesterday it was Josuke, but who knows who it will be next time.”

“I certainly see your point. I’ll see if we could meet up later then.” said Jonathan.

Weiss smiled. “Thanks, Jojo.”

* * *

 

Meanwhile, another group of Huntsmen and Huntresses in training were making their way to the same class. Much to (most of) Team JNPR’s dismay, the topic that was being discussed this morning was the same yesterday. In fact, it had been consistently been the same topic since the group was formed. Hadn't changed once. And Jaune had tried to stop her. Hell, not just him. Even Ren (the quietest person he had met to date) spoke up at one point, desperately trying to make Pyrrha talk about something else. Politics, religion, ANYTHING other than Jonathan Joestar.

“I'm really nervous. This going to be our first class together.”

“Right…” said Jaune.

“I just can’t believe I ran off without saying goodbye last time I saw him. What if he thinks I'm weird? I'm not weird, am I guys?”

“Hehe...don't be ridiculous, Pyrrha. You're perfectly normal…” said Nora, turning to whisper to Ren. “She is crazy. Does she ever stop talking?”

“Thanks, Nora. Maybe I’m just thinking too much about it. After all, Jonathan is so kind and sweet...and brave and strong” said Pyrrha. “And…”

They had reached the classroom and Jaune halted, almost shedding a tear at the sight. The man himself. Team JNPR was in the presence of the legendary vampire slayer Jonathan Joestar. He was everything Pyrrha had described. “Nora, Ren! T-that’s him!” said Jaune, pointing in disbelief. The three members of Team JNPR looked at each other and nodded. This was their opportunity. Pyrrha was in her usual trace, which she normally fell into when talking about Jonathan for too long. In the true spirit of working as a team, they all together strategically push her right next to Jonathan and bolted for their seats.

“Finally! Peace at last!” Nora cheered, sinking into her chair in relief.

“Look, what I'm trying to say is everyone knows what a ‘ruby’ is. I've never heard of ‘djinn’ before.” said Josuke.

“What can I say, I was a big fan of studying mythology at one point.” admitted Jonathan.

“Nerd.” said Okuyasu.

“Hey, um Jojo.” Ruby whispered, pulling the end of Jonathan’s sleeve for attention. “There’s this weird girl mumbling right next to you...”

“Hmm?” Jonathan turned to see. His melodious tone snapped Pyrrha out of her trance and their eyes widened as they both noticed each other. “M-miss Nikos? Forgive me, I didn’t see there.” he said.

“J-jonathan! You’re here! Standing in front of me!” said Pyrrha.

“Pyrrha Nikos?!” said Weiss. She was dumbfounded. Not only at the fact a celebrity was right here in front of her, but she seemed to know Jonathan. “Jojo, I had no clue you two were acquainted.”

“Well, I guess you can say we kind of have a special relationship.” Pyrrha said. The redhead suddenly clinged to Jonathan’s arm and then eyes of everyone clinged to them, with soft chattering filling the room.

“A sp-special relationship?” Weiss asked, stuttering in disbelief.

“Jonathan, are you guys like...you know?” Josuke asked, equally taken back.

The only ‘special relationship’ they really had was Jonathan being the recipient of her obsessive love letters. And he thought that she had found out that he wasn’t the man she had thought he was from their last conversation. Jonathan was a gentleman and didn’t wish to call her a nutty stalker in front of everyone, but she wasn’t making it easy. Something had to be done quick. “Yes, we’re...childhood friends. Yes! That’s it! Me and Pyrrha have practically known each other our whole lives. Right, Pyrrha?” Jonathan said, nervously smiling at Pyrrha to go with the story.

“Childhood friends…” Thoughts started to fill Pyrrha’s head of her and a young Jonathan Joestar playing in Mistral. He use to push her on the swing set, protect her from bullies, and carve hearts and their names on trees. Pyrrha started to giggle to herself, with her hands covering her flushed face.

“Really?” Weiss said in a doubtful tone, raising an eyebrow at Jonathan and Pyrrha’s odd behavior. “So, you’re from Mistral?”

‘Mistral?’ Jonathan started to tense up as he knew nothing of Mistral or anywhere else in Remnant really. “Yes, quite! Born and raised in Mistral.” he confirmed, sweating at the thought of any follow up questions.

“Wait, but I thought you said Jonathan was from Atlas?” Yang said to Ruby and the red hooded girl’s expression suddenly matched Jonathan. Josuke and Okuyasu already picked up that Jonathan was lying, but it was going so terribly they choose to uncomfortably watch in the background.

“We moved to Atlas at the age of twelve. Me and Pyrrha haven't seen each other in years.”

“Oh, so you two are ‘long lost childhood friends.’ Right...” Weiss said, eyes narrowing more at Jonathan. “And you lived in Atlas dispute the fact that you never heard of my family up until yesterday?”

 **_「_ ** **_Childhood Friends_ ** **_」_ ** **_\- Jonathan Joestar_ **

 

**_Destructive Power: E_ **

**_  
_ ** **_Speed: A_ **

**_  
_ ** **_Range: B_ **

**_  
_ ** **_Durability: E_ **

**_  
_ ** **_Precision: E_ **

 

**_Status: [RETIRED]_ **

“Um...yes?” Jonathan said, cringing as the answer came out.

“Huh, that's odd.” Weiss said with a shrugged. “But anyway, it's a pleasure to meet someone of your status, Pyrrha. I’m Weiss Schnee, Heiress of the Schnee family.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Weiss.” Pyrrha warmly greeted back.

“I’m a really big fan of your work. I was actually telling everyone about you while we were discussing teams.” Weiss complement, beckoning for her friend to join her. “Hey, Dio.”

“So, this is the four time Mistral Regional Tournament champion. Dio Brando, leader of Team DJNH.” Dio greeted with a polite bow. “Anyone who is a friend of Jonathan is a friend of mine.”

“Dio?!” Pyrrha suddenly shouted. Everyone nearly jumped at the outburst and she was slowly taking steps back from Dio.

“Miss Nikos, is everything alright?” Jonathan asked. Pyrrha gave him a look of terror and confusion that he even asked.

“Morning everyone! Good to see everyone so lively for class! Please take your seats!” said the merry teacher. Walking passed everyone, oblivious to what was happening.

Nora came out from her seat and took Pyrrha by the arm. “It was nice to meet all of you! Hehehe...come on Pyrrha…” she said, pulling her teammate back with the rest of Team JNPR. Though, no one actually met Nora. Everyone looked at each other, unsure what to think of the girl, except Dio, who continued to stare at Pyrrha curiously.

Josuke put his hand on Dio’s shoulder. “Come on, leader. You heard the teacher.”

“Right…” Dio said, taking his seat with everyone else.

Jonathan was relieved, as he thought Pyrrha was about to have a breakdown. There teacher, Professor Peter Port, talked excessively about his life as a huntsman and didn’t really seem to ask anyone questions (which was good, considering they didn’t know anything about Remnant). But he wasn’t teaching much of anything either. Jonathan tried to resist looking back at Pyrrha, but his nerves forced him to peak a little bit. And there she was, looking back and seemed desperate to tell him something. Just what about Dio had her so nervous about?

* * *

 

-King Crimson (It just works)-

“I have to say, this doesn’t look like the first time you’ve done this…” said Yang.

Blake didn’t respond to Yang and continued to pick the lock of Team DJNH’s door. With the sound of a click, the door open with a simple push.

“Alright, Blake!” Yang said, immediately helping herself inside the dorm. Despite the room being fixed by Crazy Diamond before their eyes that morning, it was once again trashed. All the drawers from the dressers were pulled, with everything that was once inside visibly on the ground.

“They really don’t keep their room clean, do they?” asked Blake.

“Well, at least they won’t be able to tell we were in here, right? Hehe…” Yang said with an awkward laugh. Blake didn’t seem very amused and had been quite most of the time. “Look, thanks for doing this for me. I’ve been really worried about who these guys are and what they want with my sister, so this means a lot to me.”

“It’s fine. I’ve been wondering a lot about them too. Those ‘stands’ of theirs. I haven’t been able to find a thing about them in my books. A thing or two about summonings, but nothing that fits the bill.” said Blake.

“And dad has only given me vague answers to all of my questions.” Yang said with a sigh. “My little sis trust them and they seem friendly enough, but all this stuff around them and these assassins are get to be too much. I need to find out if they’re hiding something.”

Blake nodded and the two started to dig around the room. Jars of dust, books, snacks, and the stand user’s usually attire took up the vast majority of the floor. It wasn’t until Blake noticed a bump coming up from a pile of clothes and removed it to find a wooden box. Upon opening it, she was face to face with a strange stone mask staring back at her. The years didn’t seem to be kind to it, with several cracks all around it, exposing its old age. Its appearance brought Blake unpleasant memories of the bone-like masks the White Fang wore. She wondered if the design of this mask was meant to imitate the grimm as well. “Well, I found something that isn’t food. Does this mean anything to you?” Blake said, waving Yang over.

“That's a spooky thing to be carrying around...” said Yang “No idea what it is, but it looks like the only clue we got. They really don't have much else lying around...”

“At the very least we can see if the library has anything on it.” said Blake. She picked the mask up out of the box to take a couple pictures on her scroll, but suddenly large, curved spikes came out of the back of the mask immediately as her hand made connect with it. Blake dropped the mask in surprise and it landed on the spikes, holding it up like the legs of a spider before they retracted and the mask lied there in its original state.

“Okay, so the mask is a death trap...That solves that mystery, I guess.” said Yang.

“If this is suppose to be a murder weapon, it's hardly a practical one. Why would they have something like this?” Blake asked. Further examining the mask, Blake noticed something on the right side which she had touched the mask. It was blood. She checked the palm of her right hand and caught the tail end of a cut being healed by her aura. It was strange, as Blake didn’t even realized her had got that scratch. That mask didn’t appear to be sharp at all, so was it something else she picked up?

“Now that’s pretty creepy, huh? And here I was thinking that ol’ mask was nothing but artsy-fartsy junk. The boys might actually be interested in that.” said an unfamiliar voice in the room. A man was relaxing on chair. He had short, amber hair with a studded, red leather jacket. Considering they were searching the whole room prior, how the man had appeared in the room was a total mystery.  

“Oh, hey! We were just...getting something for Jonathan.” Yang said, trying to play off what they were doing. However, it only made the man bust out laughing.

“Is that a fact, darling? Cus from the looks of it, I could have sworn you were ransacking the place. That’s fucking rich!” he said, wiping a tear from his eye.

“I don’t believe you’re in Team DJNH either.” said Blake.

“Yeah, but he certainly dresses like it.” said Yang.

“Detectives, eh? Now, I don’t know you, but think I know you.” the thuggest man pointed at Yang. “‘Yang something something?’”

“You got me.” Yang said, playfully putting her hands up. “And who wants to know?”

“Where are my manners? The names Formaggio.” he greeted. “You know, I don’t exactly like this ‘Team DJNH’ either. They’ve been nothing but meddling pest. I’d even dare to go as far as say traitors. Traitors to their own planet. That’s a real shame.”

“So, you know about them then?” Yang said, seductively batting her eyes. “You mind telling us what you know?”

“That’s a real shame. I would love to help you ladies, but I’m kinda busy right now. You see, these punks have been making it really difficult to capture that sister of yours.” said Formaggio.

**POW!**

Formaggio jumped and rolled to avoid the the explosive shot out of Yang’s gauntlet. The chair was in no more and a shell dropped as Yang cocked her weapon. “What the hell did you just say?!” Yang said, furiously mad.

“Woah, woah! It’s nothing personal. You gotta do whatcha gotta do. And what the boss wants, the boss gets, ya know?” said Formaggio. “And if you really want what’s best for your sis, you’ll hand her over before things get ugly. How about you let me hold you hostage for a while so she’ll hand herself over nice and easy?”

Blake put her sheath in front of Yang, trying to calm her down so she wouldn’t do anything reckless. “I’ll never understand people like you. Doing whatever you want with no regard for other people. I swear I’m not going to let any of thugs get away with this.” she said.

“So, we’re going to have to do this the hard way, huh?” Formaggio said walking closer to them. Much to Blake and Yang’s surprise, as he approached them, Formaggio appeared to be much tall then they expect. So much taller, it was almost unnatural.

“Blake!” Yang said, pointing towards her feet. It was the stone mask, only it was twice its original size. In fact, everything around them started to get bigger.

Formaggio’s stand revealed itself. It was had robotic features, with bulging eyes staring and a big mouth frowning (made of what appeared to be a panel imitating teeth, rather than actually teeth). But what stood out the most was a large, curved blade at the end of its index finger. “That’s a real shame. You two ladies sure talk big when you're both so small. Hahahahaha!”


	9. That's a Real Shame

# That's a Real Shame 

“It’s a hell of a thing isn't it, ladies? My stand, Little Feet, can shrink anything it cuts with its index finger. You know, many of the other guys called my stand worthless cuz the process is a slow one. Good thing women like to talk so much. Hehehe!” Formaggio said, hunched over laughing at his own joke.

Yang was finally face to face with one of the people after Ruby and already the opportunity was slipping away from her. These stand users were more dangerous than she expect and the thought of people like this man getting their hands on her sister terrified her. She had to finish him here and figure out what was going on. Yang shot another bullet at Formaggio, but he sidestepped it as if he baited the attack himself. As Yang’s weapon shrunk along with her, its power started to dwindle. It become evident as more fire was tossed at Little Feet while Yang charged forward, but the attack had little effect, as the stand seemingly shrugged it off as if it was nothing more than firecrackers. The miniature Yang hardly frightened Formaggio and he decided it would be fun to make her kiss Little Feet’s knee. The stand barley lifted its leg and Yang’s momentum did the rest of the work.

Blake recoiled at the sight of Yang hanging limp from Little Feet’s blow. “Little Feet isn't the strongest physically, but then again, neither are huntresses when they look like hobbits, huh? Now then, are you going to try anything yourself, goth girl?” Formaggio said, turning his attention to Blake. Little Feet lowered its leg, expecting Yang to fall to the ground, but she seemed to be clinging to his leg. The stand started to wildly shake its leg in frustration, with little luck getting her off. “What the hell?! Get off of me!” demanded Formaggio.

Yang’s face peered up from Little Feet’s leg with a smirk. “Got you now!” she said, bringing down her arm, along with Formaggio and his stand to their knees. Now that they were at eye level with each other, it wasn't hard for Yang’s child-sized arms to finally knock the bastard’s teeth in. Formaggio was driven into a pile of Team DJNH’s belongings, followed by Yang giving a celebratory fist pumping. “Good thing three feet is all I need to take you down!” she said.

“Not to spoil the moment, but we’re still kind of shrinking...” said Blake.

“Huh?!” Yang gasped in surprise, as everything around her was still getting bigger. “Going to be honest, I thought punching him was going to do the trick...” Maybe she could work with three feet, but she wasn’t confident with only a few inches.

Formaggio was clenching his swollen face in pain, with drops of blood from his mouth and nose dripping between his fingers. “My fucking face! You bitch!” he yelled, spitting a tooth out as he got up from the floor. “Don't get it yet? You’re not going to stop shrinking until I say so. You’re at my mercy. And guess what? You just pissed me off.”

The situation started to look dire as the huntress’s weapons start to resemble playthings. In fact, they started to look like dolls themselves. “Alright, looks like it’s my turn to go gung ho!” Formaggio said, cracking his fingers.  Blake tossed her silickle at Formaggio in a desperate attempt to make use of it before it became a letter opener, only to have Little Feet allow the blade to pierce as if to demonstrate how weak they were now. Little Feet took hold of the black ribbon attached to Blake’s weapon and gave it a pull to unbalance her. The stand took the opportunity to advance on Blake in an attempt to seize her, but the swift-footed girl’s size only allowed her to more easily slip passed the stand’s grasp.

In the meantime, Yang was wailing at Formaggio’s ankles, trying to bring him down like earlier, but the fight had devolved so much, it looked like an infant throwing a fit at her father. Getting annoyed, Formaggio turned his stand and settled for the less nimble of the two, and easily held Yang in one arm while Little Feet pointed it's index finger towards her throat. “Alright, that’s enough! If you care about your friend, you'll slow your ass down. I don't need both of you alive.” Formaggio threatened. Somewhere in the all the fighting, Formaggio had lost Blake and he waited in disquietude as she didn't show herself. “You think I'm fucking around?! I will slit blondie’s throat right here!” he said angrily, getting nervous how quiet it had become.

With that said, Blake made a whistle so Formaggio would notice her (as she was quite tiny now) standing across from him, holding her arms up passively. “That wasn't so hard, was it?” he said with a grin. Formaggio reach into a pocket in his jacket. At first, whatever he pulled out couldn't be seen, as it was so small he held it with only between his thumb and index finger, but it miraculously grew into a common jar. “Listen up, sweetheart. You’re now small enough to make yourself at home in here. No funny business, ya hear?” he said, dropping the jar on its side and rolling it towards Blake with his foot.

“Don’t! Just run, Blake!” said Yang.

“For your own sake, you better shut up!” said Formaggio. “Get in the jar already!”

Blake knew it was a bad idea, but what choice did she have at this point? She accepted her fate and frustratingly stepped in the jar. Little Feet didn’t hesitate at the opportunity and snatched the jar immediately, dropping Yang along with Blake. The blond huntress immediately started to pound the glass, but, even with the help of her explosive gauntlets, the glass wouldn’t shatter.

Formaggio moved the jar eye level to witness all the noise Yang was making. “That’s a real shame. I thought a huntress would be the first to know these dust jars don't break too easily. Save your energy, toots. You’re gonna need it.” he said, stuffing the jar under his armpit and pulling out his scroll to dial a number.

Meanwhile, at the CCT, Melone noticed a fellow member of la Squadra di Esecuzione ringing his scroll and used the old bathroom excuse to step out of the room for a moment. “This is Violet.” he answered.

“Right, and I’m the pope. God bless you.”

“Funny, your holiness. Did find anything of interest in Team DJNH’s dorm?” Melone asked, eager to hear the answer.

“Oh, yeah! You’ll never guess who else was sticking their nose in here.” Formaggio said, picking up a knocked over chair and sitting down in it victoriously. “The ‘BY’ in Team RWBY.”

Melone’s entire expression lit up in excitement “You found Yang Xiao Long?!” he asked.

“‘Found her?’ I have Yang and her friend in the palm of my hand waiting for ya. Not bad for a ‘worthless’ stand, eh? What does that make us? Two to zero?”

The news was so good, Melone was relishing at the thought of his new stand to care about Formaggio’s taunt. “Molto Bene! Outstanding news, Formaggio! If they’re worth anything, my new Baby Face can quickly even that score. What can you tell me about them?” he asked.

“For one, Rose’s sister is a real firecracker. I think I have a few teeth laying around here to prove it.” Formaggio said, actually taking a look around for one. “Those are your type, right?”

“Sounds promising.” Melone said, with a sinister grin. “Either way, they will be very useful as hostages. Bring them to the drop off point immediately.”

“Oh, one more thing!” Formaggio said, remembering as his eyes wandered to the mask on the floor. “I found a weird stone mask. Suddenly shot spikes out from the back when one of the girls picked it up. You think it’s worth bringing?”

“Stone mask…” Melone said, being drawn in by the familiarity of the words. “Actually, that does sounds familiar. I believe Strazio mention something about it awhile ago.”

“Who? The vampire?”

“Right.”

“Must be some weird voodoo shit, then.” Formaggio said, now eyeing the mask sceptically.

“Possibly. Only makes it all the more curious to why Team DJNH would have such an item. Bring it with you, Formaggio. And don’t wear it. Just in case.”

“Right. Won’t want to turn into a frog or something. Catch ya later, Melone.” Formaggio said, ending the call with a push of his finger. “Alright, ladies. My friend has something special in store for you.” As he took the jar out from under his arm, his heart stopped for a moment. Yang was sitting in a relaxed position, cheerfully waving at Formaggio. Blake was nowhere to be found inside the jar, without so much as a scratch to indicate how she had escaped. “That little shit! Where the hell did she go?!” he yelled, demanding an answer. But Yang only shrugged smuggly and Formaggio nearly shattered the glass cage himself in rage. “You’re only making this harder on yourself, blondie! When I get my hands on your friend again, I swear I’ll…

Whatever threat Formaggio had in mind, it was interrupted by the faint sound of voices coming from the hallway.

“Man, did you see the look on their faces when I fucked up that boar?! I have to be the most popular dude in that class now, right?”

“Okuyasu, will you give it a rest already? We got more important things to worry about.”

The sound of their footsteps came to a halt at the door and the lock started to click. Okuyasu and Josuke came into the dorm to grab a couple snacks to eat before they met up with Ruby, Weiss, and the rest of Team DJNH, only to find the room was once again in disarray. “What the hell? Okuyasu, I did fix the room with Crazy Diamond before we left, right?” Josuke asked.

“Um...I mean, yeah. I think.”

Meanwhile, in the depths of Team DJNH’s belongings, a miniature Formaggio watched them carefully. “Of all the times for them to show up! Looks like I’m going to have to scram. That’s a real shame...” said Formaggio. The mafioso started to navigate his way through the jungle of clothes and jewelry, making his way to the same air vents he used to enter.

A light, but rappid tink sound could be heard from throughout the room, followed by a jar rolling towards Josuke and Okuyasu’s feet. “Huh?” Okuyasu grunted curiously, picking it up with Josuke looking over his shoulder. A tiny Yang was banging here fist on the side of the glass. “J-josuke! Isn’t this Ruby’s sister, but...small?!” Okuyasu asked.

“I mean, I guess?! Shit, quick! Let her out!” said Josuke.

With one big jump, Formaggio grabbed the edge of the dresser he had been climbing and was high enough to see his entire plan slip away from him. “That’s a real shame. Looks like the gig is up about my power. That’s gonna make it a lot hard to work around here…” he sighed, reaching his arm over the ledge to pick himself up. Formaggio up at his destination. A pair of black boots and stockings, which his eyes nervously followed up until he was facing Blake’s unamused mug.

“Going somewhere?” she asked, followed by the heel of her boot helping Formaggio back down on the carpet.

“Shit!” Formaggio yelled as he fell, grabbing his face in pain for the second time when he landed. “You little bitch! That was your opportunity to scram! But if you want me to kill you so badly, be my guest!”

“I’m not a afraid of you. I’ve made a lot of humans suffer but the sad thing is, most of them probably didn’t deserve it half as much as you do.” Blake said, going into a stace with her black katana. “Like I said, I’m not letting you get away with this.”

Formaggio grit his teeth, trying his hardest to hide fear. Little Feet wasn't the fastest, nor the strongest stand and Blake appeared to be quick on her feet. “You really think you can beat me because we're the same height? My stand will cut you down before you even get close to me.” he bluffed.

“I'm already close to you.” Blake said, disappearing in a puff of black smoke.

“What?!” Formaggio shouted in confusion before his foot was swept up from under him. On the ground, Blake was standing above him and pointed her steel at Formaggio’s throat.

“Surprised? By that look in your eye, it looks like you finally figured it out.” said Blake.

At first, he couldn’t understand why she didn’t use this power beforehand at all during their fight. But that’s when he realized, he only didn’t notice until now. “You never really were in that jar, were you you slippery broad? It was just one of those shadows.” Formaggio said, actually cracking a smile at Blake’s cleverness. “I'll admit it, I underestimated you. However, I won't let this be my last mistake!”

“An enemy stand?!” Okuyasu said, letting the small Yang stand on the palm of his hand as she tried to explain what transpired.

“Great! If he shrunk to your size, how are we suppose to find him?” asked Josuke. And it was as if God himself had heard their predicament and Formaggio miraculously appeared before them, looking like a deer in the headlights.

Okuyasu and Josuke gave a similar look of surprise and quickly tried to pull themselves together. “H-hey! Don't move a muscle, punk!” Okuyasu ordered.

“Little Feet!”

“The Hand!”

“Crazy Diamond!”

“Ah!” Yang screamed, falling on top of Okuyasu, who then fell on Josuke as she instantly grew back to normal size. The stands flew at each other for combat, but Crazy Diamond and The Hand disappeared as the huntress bloke their concentration.

Formaggio seized the opportunity, making Little Feet break the window so he could jump right out of the building. “Luckily, I keep just what I need in my pocket for emergencies like this.” he said to himself, grabbing for what looked like a toy motorcycle. Formaggio placed it on the ground and used his stand to grow it into an excellent getaway vehicle. Yang and the stand users made it to the window and Formaggio looked up at them scowling. “Don’t think this is over! You’ve only choose to do this the hard way!” he said, giving the handle a twist and zooming off.

“Come on! He’s getting away!” Yang said, jumping out the window.

“R-right!” Josuke and Okuyasu both said, following her to the ground.

Formaggio was zipping by both puzzled students and staff members, honking for them to make way and trying to stay on a path easy enough to drive on. “Fucking people! Okay! Just need to find a place near the CCT without anyone around, shrink, regroup with Melone, and deal with this shit from there.” he said, trying to keep a leveled head. But upon turning the corner of a building, the motorcycle engine cut off and the vehicle came to a halt.

“The hell?!” Formaggio shouted at his own misfortune. He was sure he filled the tank with gas and, upon double checking, he was correct, but it had been pouring out of several tiny, peculier holes at the bottom of the tank. “What is this?! Who the hell tampered with my ride?!” he said, begging for an answer and kicking over the bike. “For fuck sake! Looks like I’m gonna have to shrink here and walk my tiny ass back to the gang.”

Formaggio started to hear a crackling sound before he had used Little Feet and noticed the gas trail the leak had left was becoming a trail of fire. “Shit!” he screamed jumping away from the vehicle as the flames reached it.

**_BOOM!_ **

The mafioso covered his face from the flames and ash of the explosion. In the fire, he could barely make out three silhouettes. “You know Formaggio, it’s dangerous to ride without a helmet on.” said a familiar voice. The smoke cleared and Yang, Josuke, Okuyasu stood around the fire, simultaneously pointing at Formaggio.

“There’s no escaping now. Give up already.” said Josuke.

“Little Feet!” Formaggio said, using his stand to shrink once again. The enemy stand user was out of sight from the smoke in the air and none of them seemed alarmed at all.

“Tch! Why does nobody listen to me?” Josuke said in annoyance.

“Ha! This idiot thinks we’ll fall for that again.” Okuyasu chuckled.

“Some people never learn.” Yang said, shaking her head with a smile. “Josuke?”

“I know, I know.” Josuke said, pulling out a tooth from his pocket and letting his stand take a hold of it. “Crazy Diamond!” Formaggio’s tooth started to glow from the power of Crazy Diamond and flew straight towards his location. As the punk was sprinting away, the tooth struck him from behind and he tumbled to the ground. The damage was enough to break Formaggio’s concentration with his stand and Blake suddenly appeared with the group.

“Woah! When did you get here?!” Okuyasu said in surprise.

Blake sheathed her sword and smiled. “I was always here. And looks like I became back to normal just in time.” she said, gathering around Formaggio with the rest of the group.

The tiny Formaggio started to sweat bullets as everyone around him was giving him the evil eye. “H-hey! Let’s all calm down for a second! None of this was personal! Really!” he said.

“What do think we should do with him, boys?” Yang said, pounding her fist together.

“Can we flush him down the toilet?” asked Okuyasu.

“That’s an idea.” Yang said with a mischievous giggle.

“If we can be seriousness for a moment, it’s going to be hard to arrest him with his stand ability.” said Blake.

“You make a good point.” Josuke said with a nod, reaching around his pocket. He pulled out his scroll and looked at it for a good bit before shrugging. “I think may have a solution though.” Crazy Diamond took the scroll and crushed it with its hand, with the shattered pieces floating around its fist.

Frightened, Formaggio started to crawls back from Josuke. “Wait a minute! Don’t do anything rash!”

**_DORARARARARARARARARARARARA!_ **

Crazy Diamond pounded Formaggio over and over again with pieces of the phone. “Oh my gosh!” Yang yelled at this sight. “Formaggio’s body is merging with Josuke’s scroll!” And the stand continued to do so until what only appeared to be a normal scroll.

Blake was shocked and a bit disgusted by the sight and ran up to Josuke. “What are you doing?! I said arrest him, not kill him!” she yelled, angrily grabbing him.

“Woah! I didn’t kill him! Crazy Diamond can merge people with objects. I’ve simply put him into a scroll.” said Josuke, looking at the device. “He’s still alive in here.”

Blake let go of Josuke and was trying to comprehend the strange power just explained to her. “So...what does that mean then? Can he still hear us in there?” she asked.

“Yeah! Well, I think so…”” Josuke said, curiously looking at ‘Formaggio.’

“Um, how many times have you done this to someone?” Yang asked.

“I mean, couple times. I put someone in rock before. And there was this one I turned this guy into a book too.” Josuke said counting with his fingers. Yang and Blake started to give him weird looks and he waved his hands for a chance to explain. “They had it coming like this guy, though! Look, long story short, I’ve never put anyone in a electronic device before.” he said staring back down at it. Everyone curiously gathered around if the scroll would make a sound or move or anything really. The scroll suddenly vibrated and the gang slightly jumped in surprise.

“Josuke! You got a message!” said Okuyasu.

“Great! I guess that means my phone still works.” said Josuke.

“Yeah, but what about Formaggio?” asked Blake.

“Maybe you should try turning it on, Josuke?” Yang suggested.

“Ah!” A loud voice came from the speakers of the scroll and Formaggio appeared on the screen, looking directly back at them. “There you punks are!” he said, doing what appeared to be him running up to the screen and banging on it with his fist like a caged animal. “What the hell did you do to me, you hippie?!”

“You really did put him in the scroll...” Blake said, not believing what she was witnessing.

“The scroll?! You put me in your fucking cell phone?! I'm going to kill yo-”

Josuke cut off Formaggio’s rant, swiping him off the screen to check his messages. “Great. Listening to that every time I want to check the time is going to get old real fast…” he said.

“Oh, hell no!” Formaggio said, running back from the side of screen. “You think you get away from me that easily?! Little Feet…! I said, Little Feet…! Where the hell is my stand?!”

“He’s persistent, you have to give him that…” said Blake.

“Hey! Get off my screen, Formaggio! I'm trying to check my text messages!” said Josuke.

“Oh, your messages?” Formaggio asked, with a text box popping up for Josuke. “It's just Jonathan wounding where you guys are like he’s your fucking mother or something. I can message him what happened to get him to shut up if you want?”

Josuke looked back at everyone else in surprise. “Um, yeah sure. Thanks.” he said.

“That was oddly nice him.” said Yang.

“Hey Josuke, try getting him to do something else.” said Blake.

“Okay, um…” Josuke said, thinking for a moment. “Formaggio, can you take a picture of us?”

“I rather punch your ugly mug then take a picture, but for some reason I can't help but feel I should do what you say...” Formaggio said, pulling out an old fashion camera on the screen and lining it up for a shot. “Say ‘Formaggio.’”

The group smiled for the picture and all looked at each other. “Cool! He’s doing everything you say!” said Yang. “Hey Formaggio, can you play a song from the The Achieve Men?”

“Ugh, a boy band? Hold on, I’ll search the big music box in the sky…” Formaggio said, pulling out a record and putting it on a record player. Loe and behold, a song started to play.

“Holy shit, Josuke! He’s like you’re own personal pocket butler or something.” said Okuyasu.

“Butler?! Man, fuck you!” said Formaggio.

“Hey! Fuck you!” said Okuyasu, looking like he was about to punch the scroll before Josuke pulled it away from him.

“And a grouchy one at that.” said Yang.

* * *

 

-King Crimson (It just works)-

“You turned him into a scroll?” asked Jonathan. Well, that would explain the rather rude reply he got back from Josuke.

“You too, Jonathan?” said Josuke. “Come on, it was a good idea! We’ve pretty much captured the guy and got rid of his stand, right?”

“I understand that. It’s just a very...bizarre thing to do.” said Jonathan.

Team DJNH and Team RWBY were both called to Ozpin’s office. With Yang and Blake now caught up in the mix, Ozpin must have figured there was now no reason not to include them. It wasn’t as if they could cover this up now. Yang was catching everyone who was absent up to speed on what happen and simultaneously reliving the moment herself. “I was like, ‘three feet is all I need to beat you.’ Then I socked him good for messing with my little sis.” she said, demonstrating with a few punches in the air.

Blake was much less celebratory, standing away from everyone else and choosing to cope with it all by herself. Josuke, not really paying much attention to the retelling considering he was there, took note of her absent. He nudged Okuyasu, who was anticipating the part where he came in, and tiled his head at Blake. “Let’s go talk to her, man.” Josuke said.

They came up to her and put on their friendly face, but Blake only returned the favor with her head instinctively turning the other way. She wasn’t making conversation easy, but Josuke was determined to pull through. By nudging Okuyasu again for HIM to say something. “Hey, um Blake. Is everything cool?” asked Okuyasu.

“I don’t know. I came to Beacon looking to get away from this kind of stuff. And now I feel like I’ve only been dragged back into a different fight.” said Blake.

Josuke gave a shrug. “Funny. We were pretty much dragged into this too shortly after thinking we were finished fighting too.” he said.

“Maybe so. But my history probably a lot different than yours.” said Blake.

“Oh, there's no way we gone through the same thing. The shit we fought back home was like today times a billion.” said Okuyasu.

Blake looked at them curiously. “You guys really deal with this a lot?” she asked.

“Craziness just has its way of finding us. It sucks, yeah, but the best way to deal with it is to make sure you have friends to back you up when it shit hits the fan. Good thing we're both a part of a team, huh?” Josuke said. Blake took a look at the rest of the gang, enjoying Yang’s recreation of the fight, and Josuke waved at her. “Come on, let’s hang with the rest of them.”

A few moments later, Ozpin arrived with Goodwitch and took a set at his deck. He didn’t look happy, but definitely appeared to have something to say to everyone. “First, I'd like to apologize that all of you have got involved in this. I've failed as headmaster at both underestimating our enemies and keeping my students from harm. Before we continue discussing anything else, I feel I must emphasize that Beacon not the safe haven I originally thought when I invited you all here. I've allowed the enemy to slip past my radar and infiltrate our academy. I understand that some of you, most of you really, may not have a choice in the matter, but if anyone wishes to end their involvement here and leave Beacon, I would encourage you to do so.”

All the energy in the room seemed to lull, with everyone thinking to themselves and wounding what the others would say. Weiss was the first to step forward. “I know I can’t speak for everyone Professor, but we’re training to be huntesses. We’re the protectors of the world and I believe this is exactly what we signed up for.” she said.

“Yeah! No way I’m giving up to opportunity to pay them back.” said Yang.

“After seeing them first hand, Professor, I know these are the kind of people huntress need to stop.” said Blake.

Ruby smiled at the rest of her team. “Thanks guys.” she said.

Ozpin, who was looking very satisfied with those answers, turned to the stand users. “And what are your thoughts Team DJNH?”

“With all do respect, Headmaster, it sounds like you've also underestimated everyone’s resolve here.” said Jonathan.

“We ain’t scared of shit, Professor. Beacon isn’t safe for those assholes. Them gathering here only makes it easier for us.” said Okuyasu.

“We’re the enemy stand spesialist and I’m not stopping until we bring these people to justice.” said Josuke.

“This discussion has been useless, Headmaster. I will crush anyone who gets in our way. It is that simple.” said Dio.

“It would seem that is indeed the case, Dio. My apologies to everyone in that case.” said Ozpin, leaning back in chair in relife. “Now, you guys had something to discuss?”

“Yes, Headmaster.” Dio said, stepping forward. “Using Crazy Diamond, Josuke was able to successfully capture one of the enemy stands into a scroll. Josuke, can you show everyone?”

“Yeah, hold on.” said Josuke, taking his scroll out from his pocket. “Formaggio! Get out here for a second!”

“What do you want?” said Formaggio, taking a look at everyone as Josuke move the scroll for everyone to see. “Oh, fantastic. More brats. I'm going to need a cigarette for this one.” He pulled out his own virtual cigarette and lit it up.

“As you can see, he's very much alive in their.” said Dio.

Formaggio leaned in closer to the screen. “Oh, wow. It's the mystery man himself. You really through us for a loop there, being my partner's stand all that. Just who the hell are you.” he asked.

“That’s Dio. He’s the leader to Team DJNH.” Ruby said, stepping forward.

“Exactly.” Dio said with smile.

“Tch! Whatever!” Formaggio said, waving off that answer. “So, if it isn’t little miss silver eyes? Stay comfortable while you can. We have to most hardcore bastards coming for you.”

Dio leaned up to the scroll with an evil grin. “And that is exactly why we have brought you here. Why don’t you tell us about your allies?” he asked.

Formaggio got a nervous look with an exclamation mark flashing at the screen. “Um, that’s some classified information there pal. You know, I may feel inclined to do whatever you guys tell me to do, but I still have a little free will here. And I don’t think you have administrative permission for that.” he said.

“That’s a real shame. Looks like we don’t need you then.” Josuke said, summoning Crazy Diamond, who started to slowly crush the scroll in its grip.

The screen started to crack, along side Formaggio’s will to resist talking. “Holy shit! Cut it out! I’ll talk! I’ll talk!” he yelled.

“And you’re going to stop talking shit and apologies to Ruby for being rude?” asked Josuke, seeing how much more he can get out of him.

“You won’t hear another bad word outta me! I’m sorry, Ruby! I’m a real jerk, okay?!”

“Okay, Josuke. I think he understands now.” said Ruby.

“Alright.” Josuke said, instantly repairing the scroll back.

While Formaggio was taking deep breaths of relief on screen, Dio approached the scroll again. “Now that we have your attention, Formaggio. I’d like you to share with us who brought you to Remnant.” he said.

* * *

 

-Bites Za Dusto-

Joseph followed behind the mysterious owner of the castle, Cinder, through the dark hallways. He was secretly on his guard, looking out for the queen’s henchmen and was hoping Strazio was doing the same. The moment they met, Joseph nearly got his head kick off by a robotic leg and burnt to a crisp by a great ball of fire. And now they wanted to be friends? Likely story. But maybe playing their little game would help him learn a thing or two about what was going on. Or better yet, a way out. Joseph put his arms behind his head, trying to look as relaxed and oblivious as possible. "So, Cindy. Nice play you got here. Your front lawn looked a bit spooky though. How far are we from New York?" he asked.

“As I said Joseph, I have someone who will explain everything to you.” Cinder said, turning to Joseph with a stern look. “I like you Joseph, so fair warning. Don’t make me repeat myself again. And you WILL call me by my proper name.”

“Oh, yes your highness! I apologize.” Joseph said sarcastically with a bow. Her eyes narrowed at him and she turned around to keep walking.

“A frightening woman, isn’t she?” Strazio commented.

“Where does she get off thinking she’s the boss of us?” Joseph asked, crossing his arms in annoyance.

Mercury leaned into one side of Joseph, placing his hand on him in a friendly manner. "She kind of is around here, big guy. Best stay on her good side and keep the sarcasm to a low." he said.

Emerald peered on Joseph's other side, in sync with her comrade. "For the record, let's just say we are pretty far from New York." she said.

“On the bright side, if you need to get back, we can make it fast though.” Mercury added.

Joseph gripped his hair in frustration. "Can you two be anymore cryptic?! That doesn't even make sense!" he complained.

After a couple more turns through the haunted hallways, Cinder stopped at the sight of man. He was a tall, mustached man with a gray overcoat. Joseph didn’t like him. Something about him was screamed how stuck up he was. The same kind of look and posture all those rich assholes had at the restaurants Joseph always visited. And as soon as he started talking, his suspicions seemed to be correct.

“And what do you children think you’re doing with the prisoners?” he asked in a condescending tone, eyebrow raised. 

“Mercury and Emerald helped me test their capabilities already. I’ve decided they will both be with me for now on.” Cinder said proudly, gesturing to Joseph and Strazio as if they were prized animals. Even though that wasn't at all what Joseph had agreed upon.

“Are you now?” the mustached man said with a quick chuckle. “It would appear the little half maiden thinks she’s queen of the castle now. Don’t be ridiculous, that is not your decision to make.”

“Wait, you're not queen of the castle?” asked Joseph in confusion.

“Is that what you told them?" the man asked Cinder amusingly, stoking his stash at Cinder's deflating ego in the form of her expression. "It would appear young Cinder here has exaggerated her authority to you both, Mr…” he stopped for them to give him their names.

“Joseph Joseph.”

“Strazio.”

“Dr. Arthur Watts. The two of you have received the honor of being summoned by our master. I trust we understand that and won’t do anything foolish, will we?”

“We only wish to know what is going on.” said Strazio.

“And that you will. Please leave with your posse, Cinder. I will be taking Joseph and Strazio from here.”

Mercury was starting to get angry from the way he was talking to Cinder and step forward. “Who do you think you are talk-”

“Mercury!” Cinder shouted, cutting him off. After Emerald pulled back Mercury, Cinder turned back to Watts and said, “No, Dr. Watts. Like I said, they are mine now. Now, step aside.”

“Your next line is will be: You dare have the audacity to speak to me like that?”

“You dare have the audacity to speak to me like th-” Dr Watts stopped and looked at Joseph in surprise. “A-are you mocking me?!”

“Yeah! Man, do I hate the way you talk! Get the hell out of our way already! I got shit to do!” said Joseph, pointing angrily at Watts. Mercury and Emerald could help but bust out laughing and Cinder actually smiled a little bit.

“Why you little-!”

A person in a black, hooded poncho turned into the hall and paused to look at all the comotion. Any thoughts on the matter was behind a menacing mask, that was admittedly ruined by three colorful stripes going across it and long blond ponytail coming from the top of the hood. “I’m so~rry, am I interrupting something?” he calmly asked.

Dr. Watts collected himself and calmly addressed the man. “Not all, Blackmore. We have the men you guys have requested.” he said, offering Joseph and Strazio like they were prizes.

“I’m glad to hear. The president had been eagerly awaiting for them.” said Blackmore. “Mr. Joseph and Strazio, if you can please follow me.”

There were way too many people showing up. Joseph couldn’t tell who the hell was suppose to be in charge here. “Hold on a minute. First a queen and now a president? President of what? And I feel kind of weird following some masked creep.” he said.

“I’m so~rry. I wasn’t trying to intimidate you or anything. I’m actually one of you guys.” said Blackmore, moving the mask to the side to reveal his rather average face. Joseph wasn’t sure what the weirdo meant by ‘one of you guys,’ but that statement was overshadowed by what Blackmore said next, “I meant the president of the United States.”

Joseph was sure he didn’t hear ‘president of the United States.’ Amusing thoughts of the commander-in-chief being in this spooky castle with all these freaks started to fill his head. Living in the states himself, hearing the word ‘president’ must have made his brain fill in the rest of the title for him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t get a chance to clean my ears this morning. Now, president of what?” Joseph said, picking into his ear with his pinky.

“The United States…”

Joseph immediately grabbed the guy in one arm and pulled him towards him. “What kind of game are you playing?! You honestly expect me to believe Roosevelt is just around the corner?!” he asked.

“I’m so~rry, but I'm going to have to ask you to let me go.” Blackmore requested calmly.

“As I suspected, it doesn't appear you have your colleagues under control.” said Watt, readying himself for things to escalate.

“Joseph, let him go. He's telling the truth.” said Cinder.

“What?!”

“Just go with him already. You'll see what he means soon.” said Emerald.

This what just too ridiculous. Joseph still didn’t believe what he was talking about, but let him go regardless. Blackmore straightened his out his clothes and put back on the mask. “Now then, if you will follow me.” he said.

“Please don’t do that again. I don’t want to get killed because of you.” Strazio said, following Blackmore behind.

“We’ll be waiting here, Joseph. I expect to see you back soon.” said Cinder.

“Yeah, see ya around, Jojo.” Mercury waved.

Man, they must have been confident with whatever this guy was going to show them. Joseph and Strazio follow blackmore further into the castle. They entered a room with larger windows across the room, revealing the horrific landscape they had witnessed earlier, and long table that took up the majority of the room. The table appeared to be for the council of the castle, whoever the members were, with the chairs made of frighteningly large bones. From what exactly, Joseph wasn't exactly sure if he wanted to know. The same purple gemstone that made up the candlesticks appeared to be the same as the table, as well as the seat for the head of the table. Joseph had yet to figured out who exactly was suppose to sit there, but had about three guesses.

One of those, however, he could evidently scratch off the list as the only person at the table, presumably the ‘president,’ was seated at the right hand of the head seat. The man had long blond hair that curled at the ends into a nearly perfect ring and he wore a light pink overcoat with a white frilled garment underneath that came out from the neck. This wasn't Roosevelt, that was for damn sure, rather a funny looking aristocratic who was hundred years behind the times. Two subordinates stood around him, who both wore a similar hairstyle and clothes to the president, which only made the sight all more silly.

“Mr. President, I’m so~rry to interrupt. I have with me Mr. Joestar and Strazio.” said Blackmore.

The president took note of their presence and waved off his colleagues, who cleared the table of a suitcase which Joseph couldn’t quite see what was inside. Blackmore bowed before leaving the room with the rest of them and the president lit his pipe with a match to take a puff before beckoning Joseph and Strazio to take a seat. “Please, make yourselves comfortable gentlemen.”

The skeleton chair was about as uncomfortable as it looked and Joseph couldn’t refrain from asking. “That’s kind hard when I don’t even know what I’m sitting on.” he said.

“Yes, I was wondering that myself.”

“Nice. Finally, I’m getting all the answers to my questions.” Joseph said sarcastically.

“My apologies. Any questions about the decor are best left for Salem.” he said, turning to one of the windows. “I believe you’ve at least peaked outside? Deadful isn’t it? I asked you two to get comfortable, but, honestly, I’m not sure if any man can feel at ease in such an horrific atmosphere.”

“Yeah, all the more reason I want to know why I’m even here. Maybe an explanation about that shattered moon is a good place to start?” asked Joseph.

“I can explain that, but I don’t believe it’s a good place to start. First, I’d like to know if you both know who I am?” the president asked, leaning on the table with anticipation.

“You don’t look like Roosevelt.”

“A fair guess, but you are correct. I am not Roosevelt.” the president said with a slight smirk.

“I believe I know...” Strazio said, with slight hesitation in is voice. The president stared back at him as if he already knew his guess, so Strazio just flat out said it. “You’re Funny Valentine, the twenty-third president of the United States.”

The president gave a clap. “It looks like your vampirism truly masks your age, Strazio.” he said.

Joseph could only assume that meant he was correct and looked over in surprise. “Hold on! How do you know that, Strazio?!” he asked.

“You haven’t lived in the eighteen hundreds, Jojo. There was a point in time where this man’s face was everywhere.” said Strazio.

The eighteen hundreds? This man should have been as old as Strazio, but only look around his forties. “But haven't we had thirty presidents up until this point?! Just how old are you?!” asked Joseph.

“You don’t look like a vampire, Valentine.” said Strazio. And that he didn’t. Wasn’t nearly as pale as Strazio, and no fangs nor red eyes.

“No, I am not, Strazio. And Joseph, I don’t blame you for not know me. I’m sure I didn’t leave much of a legacy. Not the kind I’ve always wanted...” Valentine said with a pause, taking the opportunity for another puff of his pipe.  “But rest assured, I am as old as I appear.”

“No offence ‘Mr. President,’ but your not making this any clearer for me.” said Joseph. They were pretty good at establishing nothing made sense, but they weren’t good at getting any answers.

“I’m not trying to be vague, I assure you Mr. Joestar. Explaining this isn’t easy, you must understand. You see, the reason I appear to be so young is because, like the both of you, I possess a unique power. It is neither hamon or vampirism however. It is the same means I have used to bring you both here today.” said Valentine.

“Yeah? Well, while we’re on the subject, I didn’t exactly like waking up to a cell rather than my wife.” said Joseph.

“It was just precaution, I meant nothing of it.”

“Precaution?!” Joseph said, slamming his arms on the table. “You really are ‘funny,’ aren’t you?! I starting to lose my patience with some president I’ve never voted for! If you don’t mind, I’d like to go back home and take that trip to Italy with my wife now!”

Despite Joseph sudden frustration, Valentine’s calm attitude didn’t waver. “You wish to go back now…?” Valentine said, considering what Joseph had said. “Okay, we can do that.”

“Eh?” Joseph said, in surprise. Honestly, he really wasn’t expecting that. “Are you being serious?”

“I don’t joke, Mr. Joestar. I can bring you back to your house this very moment. But if I do so, all I ask is that you at least listen to what I have to say. If you don’t like it, I’ll leave you be.” said Valentine. “Do we have a deal?”

That was quite the deal. How the hell was he even going to pull that off? Joseph was sceptical, but there really wasn’t any reason for him to say no to those terms. “Alright. If you can make it happen, you have a deal, Valentine.”

“Excellent.” Valentine said, placing his pipe on the table and standing up. “If you’ll excuse me.” The president wiped out an American flag quickly over him and the flag slowly fell to the seat as if nothing was ever under it.

He was gone. Joseph and Straizo both stood up in surprise and stared at the flag that rested where Valentine originally sat. Neither of them were strangers to men disappearing, but normally it was from amateur magicians who always happen to have the audience several feet away from their stage. Straizo jumped over the table and pull flag, searching around the seat for anything strange.

“Strazio, tell me you see a trap door or something.” said Joseph.

Strazio searched around the chair thoroughly, but found nothing. “I think be may have just witnessed a man actually disappear, Jojo...” he said.

Joseph banged his fist on the table. “The guy offers me a deal and just runs off?! What the hell are we supposed to do now?!” he asked.

“Don't be hasty, Mr. Joestar. On the contrary, I'm right here.”

The voice was definitely Valentine’s, but he was nowhere to be seen. It was coming from over where the chair was and Strazio was looking all around to see where it was. Upon Strazio turning around, Joseph saw him.

“OH. MY. GOD!” Joseph screamed. “Strazio! Your back!”

Valentine was almost merged with Strazio’s back, but was slowly coming out from out. Strangely enough, Strazio was barely reacting to it as if he couldn’t even feel him behind their. Valentine casually took a step out of Strazio and said, “ I apologize. I needed to see is the sun was away for Strazio.”

Strazio and Joseph both lowered their guard a bit, as it didn’t appear he was trying to attack them. “What the hell was that?! That was really gross…” Joseph said, trying not to puke.

“I know, I apologize Strazio. I should have expected you two to move from your seats.” said Valentine, picking up the American flag from his seat and holding it over his arm. “Now, if you two will please stand under the flag.”

“After seeing that, I’m not sure I want to.” said Joseph.

“You will be fine. Please, it is the only way I can bring you back to your house.” said Valentine.

It didn’t appear he had much of a choice. Joseph gave a sigh. “Okay, but don’t try anything weird.” Joseph said skeptically. Him and Strazio both hunched over and awkwardly tried to fit themselves within the stars and stripes. While they tried to ignore how uncomfortably close they were, like two people crammed in an elevator, Valentine further covered them with the flag until they were like rabbits in a magic show. Joseph’s visions started to go dark for a moment, but then it got a bit brighter. He was under a streetlight with very familiar tall building around him. Joseph was back in New York.

“You really did take me back to my house…” said Joseph.

“As I said I would, Mr. Joestar. I'm a man of my word.” Valentine said, smiling at the look on Joseph’s face. “Now, would you be so kind as to invite us into your home?”

Joseph was not mentally prepared for this. Sure, he made a deal, but didn’t actually think he was going to have a president visit his house. What was Suzi Q going to think about all of this? “R-right, just give me a moment.” said Joseph. He peaked up the door and walked around inside. Thankfully, everything still seemed to be in place. Perhaps Suzi Q was out at the moment. At least he didn't have to explain the president and vampire to his wife. Joseph went back to the door and waved them in. “Okay, looks like Suzi isn't here right now. Come on.” he said.

Upon turning into his living room, Joseph felt the back of his head meet something made of wood. “Ow! Son of a bit-” The tool then made its way to Joseph gut and the large man came tumbling down. Suzi Q lifted the pizza roller for one more hit before Joseph screamed. “Suzi! It's me! Joseph!”

“Huh? Joseph?” Suzi Q said, finally opening here eyes to see who she was wailing on. Strazio and Valentine watched in horror at the husband groveled in pain on the floor of his own home by none other than his wife. “Hahaha…” Suzi Q gave an awkward laugh before she slowly moved her murder weapon behind her back. “Welcome to our home!”

As anticipated, the complaining started immediately about how worried she was thinking he had been kidnapped (which she wasn't wrong) and how they missed their trip because he was hanging out with his ‘friends.’ A vague explanation about how Valentine and Strazio were government officials and wished to use his talents for top secret government stuff only sort of calm the storm, but it wasn’t until Valentine offered to reimburse them for the trip and emphasized the money Joseph would be making were they then treated like royalty.

“Quickly, darling! Don’t leave the nice men waiting for their tea!” Suzi Q said cheerfully, boiling pasta for dinner.

“Right…” Joseph said annoyed tone, with tissues stuffed up his nose to stop the bleeding. Having to be Strazio’s butler wasn’t all that great, but at least he wasn’t being yelled at anymore.

“Here you! I made you guys a bunch of spaghetti!” Suzi Q said, bring in dinner and placing the plates in front of them.

“My thanks, Miss Joestar.” said Valentine.

“Yes, thank you…” said Strazio. He was staring at the food strangely. Must have been because it wasn’t human blood.

“Hmm.” Suzi Q was also looking at Strazio strangely. “Mr. Steve Dave. I’m sorry, but you look really familiar. Are you also from Italy?”

Joseph leaned over at Strazio and rubbed his chin like he was trying to figure him out too. “No kidding. I was thinking the same thing.” said Joseph.

Strazio gave Joseph an annoyed look and smiled back at Suzi Q. “Oh no, Suzi Q. You must understand, I get that all the time.”

“Oh, I see.” Suzi Q said with a shug. “Well, enjoy your meal.”

As they digged in, Valentine started to make conversation. “It is a lovely house you own here in New York city. You and wife seem quite cozy here in the States.” he said.

“Yeah, I suppose. When she isn’t hitting me in the back of the head with kitchenware.” said Joseph.

“Do you love this country, Joseph?”

It was an odd question to ask out of nowhere, but maybe that was the kind of stuff presidents would ask. “Yeah, I guess I do.” he said.

“You guess?” Valentine said with dissatisfaction. “Mr. Joestar, this country deserves better than your uncertainty. I know I love this country. More than most people, if I may say so. There is nothing I want more in this world then the United States to stand above the rest of the world.”

“And you wish you use us to obtain such a goal?” asked Strazio, not really touching his food. “You are aware I've never lived in the States, are you not Valentine?”

“My motives are justice, Strazio. My plans will benefit the world, regardless of whether or not you live in America.” said Valentine.

“And what are these plans?” Strazio asked.

“The world we had just visited is called Remnant. It is a world of technological wonders and mysterious powers that I had discovered. A world that can greatly benefit our own if handled carefully. In my search, I stumbled upon an interesting character of Remnant named Salem. What I had dreamed for Earth, she had dreamed for Remnant. We decided it was in both of our interest to help us in this endeavor. It was truly fate which brought us together.”

“Oh my god! That really was another world?!” Joseph said, nearly choking on his food. “Well, that explains the weird moon outside the window.”

“And what is it for us?” asked Strazio.

“Yeah. To be honest, I was actually planning on retiring my hamon to kick back and enjoy life. I'm not really interested in any of this.” said Joseph. All this sounded too crazy. Valentine’s talk about a world power, new world, and fate was really starting to creep him out.

“I understand. I don't expect everyone to share my dream.” Valentine said, wiping his face with a napkin. “Which is why my goals are not what I have to offer the two of you.”

“Which is what? If it’s money, I’m not interested” asked Joseph.

“No, not money. It is much more valuable than that. I can show you. All I ask you follow me to one last place before your final decision.” said Valentine.

Again, Valentine seem like a bit of nut, but Joseph had to admit he had been reasonable the whole time. “And you just bring me back if the answer is no?” he asked.

“You have my word on that.”

“Okay, Valentine. Let’s see what you got.” said Joseph, getting up from his chair.

Valentine got up to and started to examine a blanket the rested on the coach. “May I?” asked Valentine, holding the blanket.

“Just make sure you give it back, okay? She’ll kill me if she finds stuff missing.” said Joseph.

When they finished their dinner, Valentine and Strazio waited outside as Joseph when to say his goodbyes to Suzi Q. “I may be gone for a bit, Suzi. I’m going to be checking out exactly what their offering us. If it isn’t worth my time, I’ll be seeing you real soon, okay?” said Joseph.

“Okay, Joseph. Please keep in touch. Promise you won’t be gone too long.” Suzi Q said, feeling her belly. “If she gets here before you do, I’ll never forgive you.”

“You can count on me. All the money in the world won’t keep me from seeing my daughter on her first day.” said Joseph.He gave Suzi one last kiss goodbye before leaving his house. Strazio and Valentine were waiting patiently outside.

“Are you ready, Mr. Joseph?” asked Valentine.

“Alright, this better be good, Valentine. You’ve taken up too much of my time for this to not be worth anything to me.” said Joseph.

“I’m more than confident you will not be disappointed.” said Valentine, turning to Strazio. “Now, Strazio. There is no point in you coming with us right now. You must understand that what I will offer you is different from Joseph, so I will get to you afterwards.”

“That hardly seems fair.” Strazio said, leaning up on the light pole with his arms crossed.

“That’s what you get for not eating my wife’s food, asshole.” said Joseph. The same process was repeated with the blanket instead of the flag and Joseph opened his eyes to a much brighter area outside. It was another familiar place, but it wasn’t New York.“This is...Rome.” said Joseph, looking around at the architecture. “Jezz, why didn’t you just let me bring my wife if you were going to take me to Italy anyway?”

“Yes, it is indeed Rome. But isn’t not exactly the Rome you know.” said Valentine.

What, a different Rome? Joseph took a couple more looks for good measure. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that. I’ve been around Italy for quite some time. Same builds, same people, same birds. Everything checks out in my book.” he said.

“And you aren’t wrong there either.” Valentine said, taking in the sight with him “I think would be a good time to explain my powers to you, Mr Joestar.”

“It’s about time, but I think it’s pretty clear already.” Joseph said, circling around Valentine with a smirk. “You can teleport by hiding things something under cloth, right?”

Valentine shook his head. “Oh, it is much more than that. Haven’t you wondered yet? About how Strazio is still walking among us? Despite being obliterated before your very eyes?” he asked.

Shit, he really did know a lot about what happened between them. Joseph’s cocky look disappeared as he tried to think about it. “I...figured he must have regenerated without me knowing or something…” said Joseph.

“No, the Strazio you know was indeed obliterated for good.”

“So, what the hell are you say?” Joseph asked.

“What I’m saying is, like the Strazio I have brought before us, this city is not of your world. Like Remnant, it is utterly separate from yours. But unlike Remnant, this world seems to mirror yours.” Valentine said, still observing the city.

This was a different world too? But it look so similar to everything else. Maybe it did explain something, but that was a hard pill it swallow. “How do I know you aren’t lying? How do I know this isn’t just the same Italy I’ve been too?” Joseph asked.

“I gain nothing from lying, Mr. Joestar.”

“Okay, well let’s say I do believe you. I still don’t see what any of this has to do with me?” said Joseph.

“You truly lack perception.” Valentine said, walking a bit forward. Joseph followed behind until they both stopped at a cafe. Valentine gestured at the people their and said, “What I am offering is the things which your world lacks.”

Joseph took a good look at cafe, trying to figure out what he was talking about. He wasn’t interested in coffee from another world. Joseph was about ready to tell Valentine to stop fucking with him before he said a man sitting at the cafe. The man was pretty big and Joseph eyes couldn’t help but draw to him. He was all too familiar. The blond, shaggy hair. The distinct spots under each cheek. And that headband. It couldn’t be him. “Oh my god...” Joseph said softly.

Valentine grinned at Joseph. “Remarkable, isn’t it? A world where you and Caesar conquered the pillar men together. Like Strazio, I can bring back anyone you wish.” he said.

“This can’t be real…”

“Oh, but it is. Don’t you wish to see him? Go, talk to him.” said Valentine, his arm offering Joseph to walk over there.

Caesar was sitting at the chair, seeming to be deep into a book he was reading. Joseph large figure cast a shadow over him and drew his attention. Caesar gave a double take and eyes widened to see Joseph. “Eh! Jojo?! What are you doing?” he said, getting up from his chair.

Joseph couldn’t even bring himself to say anything. This was actually real. That was Caesar’s voice. He couldn’t hold himself together. Tears started to roll down Joseph’s face and he immediately bear hugged Caesar. “Oh my god! It’s really you! Caesar!” he shouted in joy.

“Hey?! Why are you crying?! Get a hold of yourself, people are looking at us! Jojo!”


End file.
